Two Broken Men
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Nate and Sterling were once friends, but why did their friendship shatter? Each of them became broken, but there's a common element that keeps two broken men from fully falling apart. That element is a woman. Two men and the one woman that helped them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Nathan Ford and Jim Sterling **

"You can't let the job consume you," Nate looked at the new guy. "It's not worth it."

Being the newbie was anything, but easy and already letting one person tell him not to let the job consume him hardly was the way to grab hold of the reigns.

"I don't let it consume me. I'm just very precise. These numbers aren't adding up." He glanced up at Nate.

"Jim, it's not the numbers it's who the account belongs too," Nate said. "Take a break and let's get a drink."

Nate had always been the laid back kind of guy, but there was no reason to let something be put second when someone's livelihood was at stake. He saw himself as a part of the law. And he wasn't very much going to let some numbers get the best of him.

"Jim, I mean it, take a break." Nate was persistent to get the obsessed man to take a moment away from work.

After one more look through he decided to take a moment. Sterling pushed back his chair and Nate gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"There's a great bar across the street. I always get a bottle and a glass and bring it to the roof top." Nate started walking ahead.

"I thought you were a man of rules, Nate," Sterling remarked.

"I play by the rules, I just step away once in awhile," Nate laughed.

They hadn't been acquaintances for very long. Sterling had quit a former job with another insurance company in New York. He had several references that helped him acquire an interview with the CEO of I.Y.S. and finally landed him a job as an investigator which gave him more exciting things to do at work. It was not long that the only person, that didn't whisper behind his back for how he got the interview and job, introduced himself.

Sterling smelled a challenge with the company's pet and loyal subject, but saw he wasn't much different in nabbing his mark. They clashed for awhile before the laid back man showed him how to make a niche in the company. It was hard work and dedication, but it paid off.

"Wife? Kids?" Nate asked has he handed Sterling the bottle of Scotch.

"Just the job," Sterling answered. "I don't have time to make a happy family."

"Too bad," Nate said.

"Yourself?" Sterling asked as he swirled the Scotch in the glass.

"Fiancée."

"Ah, so there is a life outside the job," Sterling poked.

Nate smirked and looked out.

"I don't deserve her, but she somehow she thinks I'm worth the time. We met on a job." Nate took a sip.

"Inner office dating, Nate? Isn't that against company policy?" Sterling turned towards him.

"Work for hire, she's verifies art. So, policy does not apply here, Jim." Nate smirked.

Sterling chuckled and stared out. It was amazing how much one person could become so prideful about a woman. But he barely understood his own home life since he uprooted his non-existing family, his personal life was off the record. Even when asked if he had a spouse and children he lied. Why should they care if he was married with children? He was going to take care of his family without putting them into danger.

"What are you plans tonight, Jim?" Nate asked.

"I have those files to look over, another late night. Cases don't get solved if they are sitting on your desk." Sterling took a swig of the Scotch.

"Ah, they get solved. But how about this, why don't you come have dinner with Maggie and me. She's making one her best dishes, Tuscan chicken with angel hair pasta." Nate raised a brow. "You'll get to meet the most important person in my life."

Sterling shook his head and laughed a little at the hopeful tone Nate used as he talked about Maggie.

"I need to get those files done. If I get them done, I'll just have a bit of left over Chinese," Sterling said.

"You're a stick in the mud, Jim." Nate laughed. "Plus, I already told Maggie you were coming, she's excited to have someone else to cook for. So, bring a bottle of wine and I'll text you the address."

Sterling sighed and rubbed his chin. Nate couldn't resist in keeping someone from actually stressing over a job. It was who he was, trying to help people who seemed boarder lined obsessive.

After a good drink or two Nate and Sterling returned to their desk and looked over case files. Sterling stared at his phone as he saw his wife's name flash. He reached over and silenced it not wanting to answer while at work. Although, he thought it could be important, but to him he needed to keep the image up as a single man.

His phone lit up once more and seeing this time it was a text message. He lifted it up and saw the address that Nate promised he'd text. He rubbed his head and sat the phone down. He'd go home and make some excuse that the office was calling. Of course he would hear it from his wife again.

As the last person left Sterling headed outside the city to the suburbs. He pulled up to the townhouse and sat in the car for a moment. He took a deep breath and got out of the sleek black car. His gaze stared at the large window where his wife was cleaning up while his daughter watched the cartoons instead of studying. He slipped on his wedding ring and ran his hands through his hair.

He walked up the walk way and unlocked the front door. "I'm home."

"Daddy!" his daughter cheered.

He sat his bag down and walked into the living area. He was greeted by her and he lifted the four year old in his arms.

"Hello, darling," Sterling said as he kissed her head.

"Did you bring me anything?" she said.

"Olivia, he just went to work," the voice of his wife came.

"But he always brings me something home."

Sterling kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I promise, darling I will bring you home something special the next time I come home." Sterling smiled andcarried Olivia into the kitchen. "So, dearest what have you been busy with while this dashing man has been working?"

His wife gave him a look and smiled.

"Your dearest has been slaving over a hot meal so her dashing husband can sit down to eat. And by the looks of your disheveled form, you could probably use something."

"Daddy, are you going to come to my piano recital tomorrow at school?" Olivia asked.

"Recital? That's tomorrow?"

"Jim, it's been on the calendar for a month?" His wife shook her head. "Not to mention I told you last night."

"I have a meeting tomorrow afternoon, I can't make it." Sterling looked at her.

"Jim, it's her first recital." His wife put her hands on her hips. "I swear, Jim Sterling you can't remember what's important anymore. Ever since we moved here and you got that job at that company. You forget who we are. I bet you think we're just roommates."

Sterling rolled his eyes and put Olivia down. "Darling, why don't you go watch TV?"

"Ok, Daddy," Olivia said and rushed off.

Sterling closed the kitchen doors and looked at his wife.

"It was a simple mistake." Sterling reached into the fridge and pulled a beer out.

"This wouldn't be the first time you've made a simple mistake, Jim. Your daughter is growing up and you are missing the best days. She's four years old playing the piano at a highly regarded school. And you have a meeting."

Sterling sat the bottle down and leaned against the counter.

"Please tell you don't have any more to say about how much my job keeps me away from you because I don't get that enough," Sterling remarked.

He watched his wife's face frowned and she grabbed the beer and threw it in the sink. Sterling jumped at the sudden reaction.

"Who are you? You aren't the man I married." She breathed deep.

"Why are you making this out to be my fault? I'm the one who works twelve hours a day even goes on assignments because it will bring in more money. For once in our lives we don't have debt swallowing us. And I don't have your father breathing down our neck and your mother telling you every day you should have married that lawyer. I got a better job so we can live comfortably and Olivia can go to that damn school! Which by the way cost me half of my salary."

He turned away from his wife and walked to the fridge. He reached for another beer and popped the top on it.

"Are we that much of a burden, Jim?" He heard her ask.

He sighed and rubbed his head. "No, you aren't. I just wish you understood that there are some sacrifices we need to make in order to keep our heads above water. I don't want to go back to that job in New York. I have opportunities I would have never had back then."

"Then find away to get out of the meeting tomorrow and see your daughter's recital. That's all I ask, Jim. I don't ask for much, but when I do it's for Olivia. She looks up to you and you need to be the father that you promised you would when she was born."

"Enough!" Sterling snapped. "I'm going out to get some air."

"Jim, please," she pleaded.

"I need some air. Just leave me alone," Sterling said and pushed opened the kitchen door.

He made strides towards the door and grabbed his keys.

"Daddy, where you going?" Olivia asked.

"I'm going to the grocery to pick up some things for Mom." Sterling looked at Olivia. "I'll be back soon."

He walked out and got into his car. He flipped his phone open and looked at the text message and headed back into the city. The fight with his wife was just what he needed to go to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Dinner with Nate and Maggie **

_**Nate and Maggie's apartment **_

"Nate, maybe we should just eat, it's nearly eight and maybe something came up," Maggie said as she covered the pasta so it wouldn't dry out.

"I'm sure he's on his way." Nate leaned against counter. "There's something off about him and I got to wonder what brings someone from all the way to New York to Los Angeles."

"He's a single guy, Nate, you can't figure everyone out like they're a puzzle. As talented as you are when you get your mark." Maggie leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Nate smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I always get my answers, Maggie."

Maggie kissed him and patted his cheek.

"Well, I'll give him another ten…"

The door bell rang and Nate gave her a look. "And better late than never right."

Nate walked to the door and peeked through the peephole. He opened the door and gave a greeting.

"Good to see you made it, Jim," Nate said.

"Sorry I'm late. I got a call from an old friend of the family." Sterling put out his hand and shook Nate's hand. "I hope I'm not too late to indulge on a good meal."

"Never too late. Make yourself at home," Nate said.

"Oh, before I forget, I got a bottle to hopefully enhance the taste of a delightful pasta," Sterling said as he presented the bottle.

"Perfect. I'll go ahead and open it to let it breathe. Maggie, come meet Jim." Nate looked over her.

She walked over and smiled brightly.

"The woman of our humble abode," Nate said. "Jim, this Maggie."

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you, Maggie." Jim put out his hand to her. "I hope Nate didn't step on toes for inviting me over tonight."

"Of course not, Jim. Nate told me you're new to the area and needed some friends outside work. So, you are welcome." Maggie smiled.

She tucked some of her blonde hair behind her ear. Sterling gave a smile and Nate looked at Maggie.

"So, let's have a seat. Jim, can I get you a drink while we wait for the wine to breathe?" Nate asked.

"Water would be fine." Sterling looked over at Nate.

They walked to the small living area and Maggie took a seat.

"So, Nate tells me you two met on a job," Sterling remarked.

"We did. I was verifying some art for him. There was rumor of a forger who makes multiple copies of famous pieces and sells them. All of the buyers think they have the original. It's very exciting. I get to go some times on these little extrusions."

Nate walked over and handed Sterling a glass of water and took a seat next to Maggie. "She's the best at what she does. She's helped me with several clients. We've recovered billions of dollars for clients at I.Y.S."

"It feels good helping those who can't do it themselves. I like that." Sterling took a sip of water. "Keeps an honest man honest. When I was in New York I didn't feel like my company was doing a good job. We were forking out more money than we collected from clients. It was heart breaking."

"So, how did you come to I.Y.S. ?" Maggie asked.

"I quit my other job and an old friend of mine told me they needed someone. Mind you I did have my own connections help. They owed me and some old school mates of mine worked at the over sea offices." Sterling looked at Maggie then at Nate. " How'd you get started there?"

"I just worked my way at smaller offices. I dropped out of school and tried my hand at it."

"Believe it or not, Nate was going to be a priest." Maggie patted Nate's leg.

"Well, Insurance is much like being a priest, you hear a lot of confessions," Sterling remarked with a smile.

Nate chuckled and looked at Maggie. "I think he'll survive at I.Y.S."

"I know this is going to sound like I'm prying and being pushy, but I have some single friends that would like you." Maggie looked at Sterling, "Surely you don't want to be single the rest of your life."

Sterling slightly frowned and shook his head.

"I couldn't put that on you, Maggie. I'm kind of the solitude kind of man. Bachelor for life."

"Alright, well if you change your mind, I can give you names."

"Maggie, don't push him. Let him enjoy the city before he decides." Nate kissed her cheek.

Maggie smiled and kissed him back. "You two talk insurance because I know you boys are itching to discuss work. I'm going to start serving up and pour the wine."

She got up and walked over and Sterling watched her.

"She's great isn't she?" Nate said.

"So, when are you two love birds getting married?" Sterling asked.

"Spring, we hope. We're actually putting down money for a little house outside the city. It'll be a nice place to raise kids and a little quieter too. But that's when we hope to tie the knot." Nate looked over at Maggie.

She was everything to him. She kept him grounded when things were out of control. Maggie seemed to take stress of his day a way. And he was happy to always come home to her.

As the even progressed the three of them found pleasant conversation to pass the time. Dinner had passed and Maggie even had made dessert for the occasion.

"I think I should be heading on. I had just enough to be considered sober and a full gut to let me sleep tonight," Sterling said. "Maggie, you are a fabulous cook."

"Jim, take some home with you that way you can have a second meal." Maggie quickly got up. "You can give Nate the container when you see him at work whenever you finish with it."

"Oh, that's not necessary," Sterling objected.

"Jim, don't be modest," Nate remarked.

He shrugged and Maggie packed him away some. She handed him the container and smiled.

"Thank you, Maggie." Sterling gave a bow of his head.

Nate walked with him to the door and shook his hand. "Don't be a stranger, Jim. Maggie loves to cook when she can."

"If I had a woman like Maggie I wouldn't have this great figure. You're a lucky man to find a woman that great."

"Someday, Jim, you'll have one too. See at work tomorrow." Nate gave Sterling's shoulder a pat.

He shut the door and looked at Maggie. She cleaned up and he walked to clean the dishes.

"I like him, Nate, he seems to have a good head of his shoulders. I think Lane would like him."

Nate gave a nod and paused for a moment. "I still think there's something off."

"Nate, he's nervous with meeting new people. Let it go." Maggie kissed him. "I made you something special for lunch tomorrow."

Nate kissed her before she went off to the office and took a seat at the computer. He pulled up the I.Y.S website and found a list of active investigators at the company. He clicked on Sterling's name and brought up his profile. Nate read the small blurb about Sterling. There was no information that really made Sterling stick out, but Nate was determined to find what he was hiding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Marital Problems**

_**Three Weeks Later**_

Sterling walked into the office after a week long investigation of fraudulent acts. He recovered his first multibillion dollar account which gave him more praise and a little more money.

There was chatter that the rookie was going to be the next big man in the corner office. He found himself more involved with higher end clients that I.Y.S. only let their top investigators in. He and Nate were now neck and neck fighting for the corner office and Sterling liked a challenged even if it was someone who was a friend.

"I guess I should watch my back," Nate remarked.

"You should always watch your back," Sterling swirled around in his chair.

"I need your help with something tonight." Nate leaned against the wall.

"What would that be?" Sterling asked.

"I have some accounts I'd like your help on." Nate said.

Sterling glanced over at the file he was working on and rubbed his chin. He bit his lower lip and flipped the file shut.

"I have a little time now, I can look them over now. I have an event tonight so I can't do anything tonight." Sterling clicked his pen and slipped into the interior pocket of his suit coat.

"We'll talk over lunch." Nate gave Sterling's shoulder a pat. "Didn't mean to take you from the Devereaux case."

"You've chased this person before, what can you tell me about her?" Sterling looked at Nate.

Nate paused and Sterling handed the file to him.

"Caught her once, what has she swindled from an unfortunate soul this time?"

"What hasn't she swindled people out of ? She's got several aliases, but she uses this one most." Sterling looked at Nate as his eyes seemed to glaze over. "She's something more than just a sticky fingered grifter isn't she?"

Nate glanced up and closed the file before handing it to him.

"She makes mistakes, but she likes the expensive things that no one has ever stolen before." Nate gave smile.

"I'll never understand why people go through all the trouble to steal something they don't need." Sterling shook his head.

"That's what keeps our pockets full of money, Jim. Without people like Ms. Devereaux we would just be selling cheep insurance at a low rent office." Nate gave his shoulder a pat. "Lunch and I'll show you what accounts I have."

"Around one?"

"That'll be good."

Sterling turned back to the file and looked over the file. He glanced over his shoulder and folded the file up. He did a search of everything that disappeared in the last four years that were high priorities.

"So, where are you going next, Devereaux?" Sterling muttered.

His phone rang and pulled him from his work. He picked it up and leaned back.

"Sterling," he answered.

"Mr. Sterling, sorry to call you at work, but we need you to come down to St. Maria's, it's about your daughter," the old voice replied.

"I'll be right there." Sterling rolled his eyes.

He hung up the phone and rushed out of the office and told his receptionist he was taking his work home. He rushed out the building and got into his car.

By the time he got to Olivia's school it was nearly noon. He parked and rushed into the school and went to the office.

"I'm Jim Sterling, Olivia Sterling's father," Sterling remarked. "I got a call from the school to come down here because it was about my daughter?"

"Hold on just a second, sir," the office assistant said.

She picked up the phone and called someone. He took a seat and waited. It was minutes later that his wife came in.

"Jim, what's wrong with Olivia?" she franticly rushed in.

He stood up and shook his head.

"I don't know, I got a call at the office saying I needed to come to the school. Why are you here?"

"I got a call while I was at the salon getting my nails done," she said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sterling, the headmaster will see you both," the assistant said.

Jim looked at his wife and they walked down the hall and made it to the office. Sterling knocked and the older woman glanced up.

"Ah, come in the both of you," the headmaster said.

Sterling and his wife walked in and shut the door behind them. The older woman looked at them and gave a nod.

"What is this about, is Olivia alright?" Sterling asked.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Sterling, your daughter has told us some disturbing news about the two of you," the headmaster said.

"What!" both of them said.

The headmaster sighed seeing that maybe their daughter had made up stories about her parents.

"Olivia says she's growing up in a hostile home. She said that you two do nothing, but shout out at each other and throw things. I told myself the Sterlings couldn't be what Olivia is describing. So, I decided to bring you down here myself and see."

"You called us just to see what we're like?" Sterling asked. "What kind of establishment are you running?"

He felt his wife grab his arm and he glanced over at her. She raised he brow and Sterling cleared his throat.

"We have our arguments, but what couple doesn't. I see no reason to drag us down here because our four year old daughter exaggerates the extent of them. I think you need to think about the situation before calling us."

"I'm sorry about this, but I do see that maybe Olivia isn't exaggerating. Mr. Sterling, you have a temper that can be a danger to your daughter's life and maybe your own wife. Have you thought about counseling?"

"Are you serious?" Sterling was becoming enraged.

"Deeply." The headmaster looked at him.

"I need to head back to work."

"Do you always run off when there is tension?" the headmaster.

"No, I just have pressing matters at work that require my attention." Sterling straightened his tie.

"And our daughter's issues aren't important enough for your attention, Jim?" His wife stood up.

Sterling looked at her and folded his arms.

"Every day you come home and you're tired and I slave over dinner and I take care of Olivia. You don't take time off from work to spend any time with Olivia. No wonder she's telling strangers that she lives in a hostile environment. I swear, Jim, I don't know why you even bother coming home."

Sterling narrowed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. The headmaster cleared her throat and both of them looked at her.

"I think that maybe you both need counseling. It would be best that you sort out these issues. Olivia is still young and she's very cued into feelings and emotions. She's a bright young child and I see great things coming from her, but you two need to work together to raise and nurture those talents. Think about it."

Sterling looked at his wife and shook his head. He walked out the office and his wife followed close behind.

"Jim, we aren't finished with this."

"I can't wait to hear what else you have to say," Sterling remarked. "Because I don't seem to stop hearing it."

They walked out the school and he stopped.

"Who are we fooling, Jim? We can't stop fighting and it's hurting our daughter."

Sterling glanced at her and shook his head. She reached into her purse and pulled out a card.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I think we need to take some time away from one another. You are obviously worried more about work and it seems to be your best friend. It's changed you, Jim. This company has made you into a different person. It was fine the first few months, but now it's all you do. You miss recitals, you miss Olivia growing up. You are gone half the time and getting calls late at night." She looked at him.

Sterling grabbed the card and stared at the name on the card. He crumbled it up and looked at her. He grabbed her hand.

"We're hitting a rough patch. We can work through this." Sterling looked at her.

"No, Jim, we've been in a rough patch since I got pregnant. I thought if I got pregnant all this would be fine. It's going on five years. I think we were stupid to get married so soon after we met."

Sterling lifted her hand to his lips. She smiled a little and lightly stroked his cheek.

"Just for a month so we can see where we stand. If we can't stand being a part from one another then we'll stay together. I think this might be the best." She lightly ran her hand through his hair.

"I'm real close to a promotion at work. I'll take time off after the promotion," Sterling said.

"You said that the last time. Now you are a lead investigator which takes you away from us more. You're going to Europe next week to investigate some statue that was swiped from the Vatican."

"It's not _just_ a statue, it's the second David," Sterling remarked. "And I'll be gone for a week."

"See, you get more excited about your cases than coming home to your daughter and me. How can you love something that can't love you back?" his wife sighed.

He could see the hurt in her eyes and he gave a nod.

"You're right. I'll do this one case and take a leave of absence. We can go somewhere and get away from all of this. I promise."

"Counseling, Jim, I want us to go to marriage counseling."

"Fine, after this case. Just don't do anything rash, please." Sterling grabbed her hands into his.

She nodded and leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "See you for dinner?"

"I have some cases to look over before I leave for…" Sterling looked at his wife as she shook her head.

"I'll be home around seven." Sterling gave a weak smile.

She nodded and walked off. He ran his hands through his short hair and walked towards his car. The whole idea that his marriage was dwindling because his wife wanted a secure future made him frustrated that she would suggest time a part. She was a stay at home mother and he was the man who brought home the bacon. Neither one of them was secure financially when they met and two years later they had another mouth to feed. There were no other options expect for him to find a better job to support the three of them. It was by chance an old school mate came along when she did because he was drowning in debt. A threat of foreclosure on their New York two room home was a beckon for help.

He sat in his car for a moment before he decided to go inside that evening. He glanced down at the wedding band on his finger and sighed. Sterling couldn't deny that he was conflicted with thoughts of running away from his family, but that wasn't how someone like him handled problems. He was living a lie at work and sooner or later someone was bound to find out. He was like all the crooks he chased. Sterling was his own worst enemy as he conned his own co-workers to believe he was a single man making his way in the big bad world. He was a common criminal, but maybe that's all he understood.

Finally, he got out the car and grabbed something from the back of the car. He unlocked the front door and sat his bag down.

"I'm home," he called.

Olivia ran to greet him and he lifted her up into his arms. He kissed her and she smiled.

"Did you bring me something?" Olivia asked.

"Darling, I have brought you something special today," Sterling said. "But if you give me a moment to kiss your Mom and settle for a little while I'll give it to you."

"Ok," Olivia kissed him.

He sat her down and she rushed back into the living room. He took off his shoes and kicked them under the foyer table.

"Jim Sterling, you aren't a single man," his wife's voice touched his life.

"Old habits die hard, sweetheart." He walked over and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to wash up and be down in a little."

"Dinner will be ready when you come down." She patted his cheek.

Sterling climbed the stairs and grabbed some fresh clothes to change out of the expensive suit. He showered and changed into the casual attire. He made his way downstairs and walked into the kitchen where dinner was served. They sat down and Sterling looked at his wife and daughter.

"How was school?" Sterling asked.

"I had fun today. We're going to the zoo next week." Olivia scooped up some peas. "I've never been to the zoo."

"Well, that's going to be fun." He smiled.

By the time dinner was finished Sterling looked over a couple of cases before Olivia came running into the office. She jumped onto his lap and kissed him.

"Can I have my surprise now?" she asked.

Sterling chuckled and nodded. "I almost forgot."

"I didn't," Olivia replied.

He lifted her up and walked towards the closet. He pulled a large square box and turned to her. Her eyes stared at the box and he knelt down to her level.

"What's that?" Olivia asked.

"A game of skill," Sterling said. "All the great people of history have played this game. And now you get a chance to learn it."

"A game? Can we play tonight?" Olivia looked at the picture of a black and white board with game pieces on it. "Chess."

Sterling nodded and opened the box. They sat on the floor and he showed her how to set the board up.

"Is it like checkers?" Olivia asked.

"A little more exciting than checkers," Sterling said.

He had found something to connect with his daughter. Something that made her think outside her four year old state of mind. He glanced over and saw his wife standing in the doorway. He gave a smile and turned to Olivia.

"I got your horse, Daddy!" Olivia cheered as she made an unexpected move even he didn't see."

"That piece is called the knight," Sterling explained.

"Jim, do you always choose the black pieces?" his wife asked.

Sterling glanced over at her and smiled.

"I've always found I have more luck."

"You always were a black knight." His wife ran her hands through her hair.

Sterling looked at the chess board and lightly tapped a piece on the floor as he thought. Something of a twitch that helped him think, unaware that this would become a trait Olivia picked up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:A Challenge  
**

Nate glanced over some files and wrote down notes and typed them into the computer. He glanced over and looked at Maggie as she stood in the doorway.

"Well, hello," Nate said.

"Are you going to come to bed or obsess over case files?" Maggie asked. "Because I would like to wake up seeing my fiancé lying next to me for once and not an empty bed."

Nate sat his pen down and swirled around in the chair. He got up and looked at the clock on the wall as it kept a steady beat.

"Is it really ten o'clock already?" he asked.

"Nate, it's nearly twelve. Didn't you set that clock the other day?" Maggie walked into the office and looked at the old Captain's clock.

She lifted it and turned it and sat back on the wall. Her gaze glanced over at Nate and smiled. Nate chuckled seeing she had ways with older things than new ones.

"Come on, Nate," she said grabbing his hand. "We have a busy day tomorrow. We are talking to the caterer tomorrow and you need to go get fitted for a tux."

"I almost forgot," Nate remarked.

"Nate," Maggie sighed.

"I didn't make any plans, I just almost forgot," Nate said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I must have thought it was next week."

Maggie kissed him and patted his cheek. "I forgot to tell you we have to reschedule our meeting with Father Paul about picking readings for the mass. I got a call from the museum about looking at plans for an exhibit."

"I'll put that on my list." Nate walked her towards their bedroom. "Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of." Maggie kissed Nate. "Just sleep."

The next morning Maggie and Nate started early with preparation for their small spring wedding. Neither one wanted anything too big and over done. They tended to keep things simple when it dealt with them.

"Flowers, it will be spring and after Easter." Maggie made a list.

Nate glanced around and looked at Maggie as she seemed to beam with joy. The sun was put to shame by the brightness she was giving off.

Maggie looked at him and raised her brow at Nate as he chuckled a little.

"What?" she asked.

"You, you're just beaming. I don't think I've seen you this excited since I asked you to marry me. But I don't think you actually came down from that high." Nate pulled Maggie into his arms. "I don't see anything coming between us."

Maggie kissed Nate on his nose. He brushed some her locks from her face and kissed her.

"Well, looks like the love birds do fly together," Sterling's voice came up from behind.

They looked over. "Hi, Jim."

"Are you playing hooky today, Ford?" Sterling asked as he peered over the dark sunglasses.

"Wedding planning hooky," Nate answered.

"Well, with a beautiful fiancée like Maggie, here, I think I would too," Sterling chuckled.

"Where you coming from, Jim?" Maggie asked.

Sterling glanced behind him and pointed to the office building behind him.

"I had a meeting with a client up there to get some answers straightened out." Sterling walked over to them.

Maggie patted Nate's shoulder and kissed him. "You boys go talk, I'm going to the bakery. Don't forget."

"Alright, I love you," Nate kissed her.

"I love you too. Bye, Jim.

"Bye, Maggie." Sterling gave a wave.

Nate looked over at Sterling and he presented a file. "Is it me or are these claims becoming out of control."

"Rich people make claims like they are the only ones out there," Nate said as he flipped through the file. "Did you run his credit?"  
"Squeaky clean. He's an outstanding citizen with ties to the community. He owns three non-profit organizations that feed the poor and take in homeless children."

"Is he receiving money from the state to help him?" Nate asked.

"Yeah," Sterling looked at him.

"He's got a patsy in state. Start there, Jim, you'll unlock a lot of doors." Nate closed the file and handed the file back.

Sterling nodded and tucked the file under his arm. Nate looked at him as he glanced around and took a few deep breaths.

"Something weighing on you, Jim?" Nate asked.

"I'm a little tired from working late at home."

"I told you not to let the job get to you. Look, come over tonight. Maggie and I are hosting a small party. Get your mind off work." Nate said.

Sterling looked at his watch. "I'll see. But hey got to go back to the office and run one more errand. I told you I got the Morrison account?"

"No, you didn't, that's a big one."

"Leaving for Paris tomorrow for a couple of days." Sterling smiled.

"Good for you, that should earn you brownie points." Nate gave a smile. "Not hard to catch on. You won't be a rookie for very long with good accounts."

Sterling smirked a little and chuckled. He gave one last goodbye and headed off. Nate shook his head at the thought he didn't get a large account like Sterling did. But at this point he wasn't really thinking of going too far from Maggie.

Nate walked down the street to the bakery and saw Maggie talking to the owner. She was describing what she wanted for the cake. He walked up to her and kissed her cheek. She turned and kissed him.

"Had a nice chat with Jim?" she asked.

"He just had a couple of questions on a case." Nate looked at her.

"Well, I'm glad you made a friend at work. Someone you can ask for help and he can ask for your help. You two are perfect pair." Maggie smiled.

Nate rolled his eyes and looked at the catalog of cakes. He flipped through them and Maggie finished.

"You know I don't know if you noticed this, but isn't Jim normally well kempt?" Maggie asked.

"Pretty well, why?"

"He looked pretty disheveled."

Nate looked at her. "I didn't really notice."

Maggie shrugged. "I'm in a profession to notice everything. Maybe I over thought it. Did you ask him about the party?"

"I did, he gave the same answer he always gives." Nate grabbed her hand as they walked out.

"Well, maybe he'll come around," Maggie said. "It's all about time."

Later that afternoon Maggie and Nate cleaned the apartment making sure everything had a place before the small party to enjoy the company of friends. Maggie rushed around the kitchen and made sure that the small finger foods were ready to be served, as well as stock of the usual drinks.

"All set," Nate said.

"Good, mind setting out the plates and utensils? I have almost everything in here," Maggie said.

She was well organized, but every detail was not her forte when it came to her own home. That was Nate's job and every bill that needed to be paid was his doing. He had a set schedule to remind them that their bills would be paid. She admired his obsessive nature and slightly controlling behavior. But that was the one thing that he never used on her, _control. _Maggie admired as Nate did what she told him and she smiled at the man that would be her husband.

Nate looked at Maggie and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I think we're ready," Nate whispered. "Now we wait."

It was nearly six when the first guests arrived and one of Maggie's dearest friends. Nate had very little friends and family was scarce. His friends tended to be a couple of co-workers and the spouses of Maggie's friends. But he didn't have a good friend that would stand behind him as his Best Man. He was without a doubt dependant on Maggie's connections.

"Nate, you are looking good," Maggie's best friend, Lane remarked. "Maggie has done a good job on you."

"Thanks, Lane," Nate remarked. "I think."

"Nate, she's not serious." Maggie lightly patted Nate shoulder. "Lane, let me get you a glass of wine."

"You hens go talk while I trying to get more people over here," Nate said as he walked to the stereo.

The other guests arrived not to far after and to Maggie and Nate's surprise, the man of many excuses came.

"Jim, good to see you climbed out from under your rock," Nate poked.

"I'm sorry I'm late I had some things to take care of across town." Sterling shook Nate's hand.

"Didn't miss much." Nate swirled the Scotch in his glass.

"Jim, you came," Maggie said as she walked over with a tray of finger sandwiches.

"It took a lot of convincing, but I've made it." Sterling looked at Maggie. "Hello, Maggie."

Maggie smiled and leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Nate gave Sterling's shoulder a pat and walked to the array of liquor they had collected. Sterling was no stranger to the aged Scotch that had made it across the American borders.

"I got this from one of my clients in Glasgow. It was a thank you gift for recovering a an heir loom. I told him I couldn't take it, but somehow it made it into my suitcase," Nate said with a smile.

"Scotch finds its way in my suitcase all the time," Sterling remarked. "If you ever go back there's an old Pub that actually was rumored to be a secret meeting place for the Jacobites. Best Scotch in all of Scotland."

Sterling lifted the old bottle and looked at the year. Nate glanced over at Maggie as she socialized with several of their friends.

"If you're impressed with that I have a thirty year old bottle I keep for special occasions," Nate said. "Aged to perfection."

Maggie walked over with her friend Lane and smiled. "Has he told you about his special occasional Scotch yet, Jim?"

Sterling smirked a little and gave a nod. "He was just telling me about it."

"I gave it to him after our first case together. It was our first drink together too. We both have a glass on the anniversary of our success. But, Jim don't let him bore you with his collections of liquor."

"I enjoy a good tour of liquor." Sterling gave a smile.

"You see, Maggie, I'm not the only one who has good taste."

Maggie shook her head and looked over at the young redhead. "Before he goes into another drabble of liquor, I'd like to introduce you, Jim to my friend Lane. She and I were college friends and studied art. She's my maid of honor too."

Nate gave Maggie a look and she shrugged.

"Lane Morrison," she introduced herself.

"Jim Sterling," Jim said as he swept Lane's hand. "You wouldn't be of any relations to Robert Morrison."

"My father," Lane said.

Nate bit his lip and Maggie wrapped her arm.

"Morrison, Maggie?" Nate whispered.

Maggie looked at him and wrinkled her brow.

"Excuse us for a moment," Nate said.

They walked away from the two of them and Nate glanced over Maggie's shoulder. She glanced at him.

"Her father is a client of Jim's." Nate looked at her.

"I really didn't know. Lane doesn't talk about her father much. Isn't that the account you were trying to get?"

Maggie turned and watched the two as they were engaged in conversation. She turned back to Nate and smiled.

"A cute couple," Maggie said.

"We're not playing match marker, Maggie, that's trouble. And I know for a fact that stepping off that line isn't Jim's forte. Straight and narrow."

"You walk a straight line occasional." Maggie raised her brow. "And I don't mean when you're sober, Nate. Just let it go for now. I think he's kind of lonely and needs a friend other than us."

Nate sighed and looked at Maggie; she had that soft look in her eyes, the kind that often said 'let's get a puppy'. Nate didn't always like that look and at that very moment he really didn't like it. Her eyes were staring at a disaster which could cost an innocent man a job.

"Maggie, I think he can make friends on his own. He's not the awkward fat kick picked last for kick ball."

Maggie looked at Nate and shook her head.

"Let's just see what comes out of it." Maggie kissed his cheek.

"Is this going to be a thing?" Nate sighed.

After the party Maggie walked Lane out leaving Nate to see what Sterling thought of Lane. Nate tried to refuse, but Maggie always had some kind of leverage on him. She was good at that.

"Appreciate the invite," Sterling grabbed his coat and slipped it on.

"Not a problem, you know you're welcome to drop by anytime. Maggie and I don't mind having company. The city is kind of a hard place to live in."

Sterling gave a nod and shook Nate's hand.

"I might take you up on that. I'm held up in a hotel until my place is finished with remolding," Sterling remarked.

"Drop by," Nate said.

Sterling gave a nod and headed out just as Maggie was walking in.

"Thanks for coming, Jim," Maggie said.

"It was very entertaining," Sterling told her. "You and Nate are great hosts."

Maggie smiled and leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, I'll see you at work tomorrow," Sterling said as he gave a back hand wave.

Maggie shut the door and looked at Nate. "Well?"

"Had a good time…I didn't want to ask." Nate ran his hands through his hair. "Come on the guy's living in a hotel while his place gets fixed up. Can't we just leave this one alone?"

Maggie shook her head and kissed his cheek. "Well, I'm not giving up hope for him. He's a good man and he needs good people."

Nate sighed and walked off to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Packed Up and Gone**

Sterling and his wife had made the effort to make things work after a month without being under the same roof. They had both agreed to take time and figure out what each other's needs were.

After a small leave of absence, Sterling, his wife, and Olivia came home to a more humble home. They seemed happy once again. In fact Sterling cut the hours he was working at the office and came home earlier and still managed to get what he needed to get done in time. There was hope that things were going smoothly.

"I'll see you for dinner," Sterling said as he kissed his wife.

"Don't be late I'm making your favorite," she said with a smile. "And don't forget tomorrow we have a parent teacher meeting with Olivia's teacher."

Sterling gave a nod as he pulled out his keys.

"I maybe a late. I.Y.S has us all going through workshops," Sterling said. "But I promise I will be there."

He kissed her again and headed to his car. He slipped into the leather seats and started the car. He looked back and waved before heading into the city. Sterling looked at his watch as he was already running fifteen minutes late and wouldn't get a head on the traffic.

As he arrived in the city, traffic became thicker than pea soup. He sighed and leaned back in the comforts of his seat. There was something about this particular day that was bothering him. He felt something was going to happen.

By the time he got to the office there was bustling about with confusion. Sterling casually walked towards the small office he had finally earned after he had brought several new clients to I.Y.S. making the monster insurance company that much richer. He casually sat down and turned on his computer to stare at a stream of ones and zeroes. He narrowed his eyes and picked up the phone to find a deadline.

There was a knock on the office door and Sterling looked up to see Maggie's friend, Lane standing there.

"Ms. Morrison, you have impeccable timing," Sterling greeted her.

"Is that how you greet your client?" Lane walked in.

"Client? Your father is my client."

"We're a package deal." She walked in and Sterling invited her to sit.

He grabbed his phone and found the phone service was down. He pulled some forms from his desk and glanced at her.

"It seems that the whole Metropolitan area is down," Sterling said.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Lane said.

Sterling raised his brow at her and she pulled a file.

"I came into my father's main office downtown and it seemed that someone has hacked the systems. I was able to recover most of the data from the server, but this was left as a coded message." Lane said.

Sterling looked at the ones and zeros and rubbed his chin. She pointed at the distinct pattern that the message left.

"Hackers aren't easy to prosecute, Ms. Morrison," Sterling said. "I don't know how much can be done. What exactly was in the data?"

"Art inventory, where he keeps his other art stash. He's bought and traded art and even lent it to museums all over the world. My father was rumored to have even possessed one of two Davids and lent to the…"

"Don't say Vatican, Ms. Morrison."

"Afraid so."

Sterling sighed and nodded. "This day just keeps getting better. I'll look into it and you can do me a favor and not claim anything yet. This could just be a simple server error."

"But, it's priceless artwork and sculptures."

"Hackers don't steal artwork, they steal numbers and money. I know that for sure. But if you want to put a claim down show this pattern to Nathan Ford. He'll be able to tell you who this pattern belongs to. He does most the chasing of ghost."

Sterling slid the pattern down and she grabbed the picture. She stood up and presented her hand.

"I'll keep you updated," Lane said. "Good luck with the server issue, it probably is a hacker."

Sterling gave a nod and she walked out of his office. He glanced over at the strings of code and cursed under his breath.

Later that day Sterling went to check out a lead that at the museum. He walked to the front desk.

"Could you tell me where Dr. Collins' could be?" he asked.

"I can page her." The young woman looked at Sterling.

"No need."

"She should be in the Indian Art exhibit."

"Thank you."

Sterling walked around the museum and came to the Indian Art exhibit that still was being worked on. He walked through the clear plastic cover that kept the dust from the remolding in one confined space. He saw Maggie as she was looking over the plans.

"Thank you, Dr. Collins." The worker walked off.

"Dr. Collins," Sterling said.

Maggie looked over and she smiled. She made long strides in his direction and kissed Sterling's cheek.

"Hello, Jim. What brings you to my current work place?" Maggie asked.

"I have some art that I need a skillful eye. My eyes are good at noticing forgeries, but yours are better."

Maggie looked at him and nodded. "We can go up to the director's office."

Sterling nodded and Maggie told the workers that she was stepping out. They walked through the lobby and Sterling glanced at the new artwork that was being put up.

"How's the Morrison case?" Maggie asked.

"A little more challenging. If I had left one day earlier this case would have been settled by now. I refuse to write a check for something that is probably right under my nose."

Maggie laughed a little and he looked at her.

"You sound like Nate. He's always got a gut feeling that he's missing something. But sometimes it isn't that easy."

They walked up the three flights up stairs and Maggie unlocked the office. Sterling pulled out the pictures he needed verification on. She slipped it under a magnifying glass and examined the glass.

Sterling watched as she examined every last detail. He glanced around the office at the artwork the director had. He caught sight of a portrait and stared at it.

"Maggie, how well do you know your boss?" Sterling asked.

"I've known him for years. He was one of my professors. Why?" Maggie glanced up.

Sterling pulled out a piece of paper and looked at the picture.

"What is this painting called?" Sterling asked.

Maggie glanced up at the painting and stared at it. "_Profane Love _by Titian. Why?"

Sterling glanced down at the paper in his hand and highlighted it. He turned to her and she waited for him to answer it.

"Where did he get it?"

"He said the painting has been in his family for years."

Sterling folded the paper and turned to Maggie.

"What about the ones I asked you about?"

"They're real." Maggie handed him the pictures.

"I'll be back in about an hour." Sterling said and kissed her cheek. "Don't tell your boss an insurance investigator was here."

"Jim?"

Sterling gave a back hand wave and hurried out the museum. He got into his car and headed back to the office. He walked quickly through the office as the others were once more calm that their technology was back online. He took a seat at his desk and began to do research on the insured art that was in I.Y.S.'s data base. He wrinkled his brow at the names. He stopped to see two claims on a missing painting…the exact missing painting; one by his current client and one by Maggie's boss' family.

He picked up the phone and called his client. He also called the investigator who was assigned to the other. It was time to settle this little issue. And he wouldn't be surprised if he found more than just that one painting.

"Yes, tell Mr. Morrison that Jim Sterling called. We've found one of the missing paintings. I need him to meet me at the Los Angeles Art Museum." Sterling looked out the door and saw the other investigator storming towards his office.

He hung the phone up and looked at the older man.

"Sterling, you son of a bitch, are you trying to ruin me?" he shouted.

"If I was trying to ruin you, Clive, I would have buried you by now." Sterling smirked. "And I guess you got my email."

"Damn it, Sterling, you can't go snooping around where your nose doesn't belong."

"I went with my gut, maybe if you actually had one you'd know your client is a fraud."

Sterling grabbed his coat and walked past the other investigator.

"I'm about to close a case, why don't you come see the show. Corner office I'm right behind you!"

"Backstabber!"

"Nice words." Sterling gave a back hand wave.

Sterling got into his car and pulled into traffic and headed to the museum. He had called a friend in the police department to get a search warrant to search the museum. He wasn't going to be surprise if he found most the art.

He pulled up and saw his client getting out. Sterling was going to kill two birds with one stone. He climbed the steps and greeted his client.

"Mr. Morrison, I know where your art work is."

"In a museum?"

"No, in an office." Sterling walked in and glanced at his watch. "The police should be here any moment. While we wait let me glance over your claim for a multi-billion dollar claim. I thought it was funny how you insured thirty pieces of art, but the other fifty pieces were not."

"They were replicas," Mr. Morrison answered. "These thirty pieces have been in my family for years. The other fifty are worthless."

"Of course." Sterling smirked. "Because they were already insured by another party."

"What are you talking about?"

Sterling glanced over to see two police units pull up and a black car.

"This would be my search warrant coming along. I love knowing a DA who by the way was more than gracious enough to serve me with two warrants."

"Sterling, I'm afraid you are getting the wrong impression of me."

"Hold all comments until the presentation is over." Sterling was handed two warrants. "Let's have a chat with the director of the museum."

The other investigator came up the stairs. "Sterling, what do you think you're doing?"

"Proving your client is fraud and he's been playing you like first fiddle." Sterling smiled.

They walked in the museum and Maggie walked with the director.

"I'm supposed to give this to you," Sterling said as he handed him the search warrant. "The boys in blue will be happy to explain what's going on."

"Dr. Collins, I need you for a moment please." Sterling smiled at Maggie.

She nodded and Sterling had her take them to the director's office. He looked around the room and pointed to the wall without any priceless art work.

"Tear it down. And that painting, take it." Sterling directed.

"Jim, what's going on?" Maggie asked.

"Your boss is thief and he conspires with other thieves." Sterling looked at his client and the director. "My client made a claim that thirty pieces were stolen and he did not know who took them. And his client made a claim on one of the same paintings plus fifty more. A total claim of fifteen billion dollars. I didn't see it at first, but it truly was under my nose the whole time. Then it seemed that today Mr. Morrison's company was hacked into…his daughter, Lane, showed me a message that the hacker left behind. I didn't understand it at first, but did recall seeing a similar pattern before six months ago. Just the culprit made a mistake with one of his strings of numbers. He put his initials and his partner's."

He glanced at Morrison and raised his brow and lifted the paper.

"I'm going to have to deny your claim and Los Angeles' finest can do the rest," Sterling said.

"Sir, you might want to look at this." An officer looked at Sterling.

He walked over and stared at several mailing tubes. He looked at Maggie as she walked over.

"I think, Maggie, your contract isn't for very much longer."

Maggie looked at him as he reached into the wall and pulled out twenty-nine rolled up pieces. He turned to the police officers and had them place them on the desk.

"Maggie, would you mind verifying these pieces?" Sterling asked.

Maggie smiled and walked over to a cabinet and pulled gloves out. She handed him a pair and took a pair for herself.

It wasn't much longer that Morrison turned on the other investigator's client.

"And I'd be deeply disappointed in you, Clive if you knew about it as well?" Sterling looked at the sniveling investigator.

"How do you sleep at night, Sterling?"  
"Just like everyone else does, on a very, very soft mattress." Sterling smiled. "You can take him too."

Maggie and Sterling walked down stairs as they took Morrison and the director down. And not too long after took the third party.

"Thank you, Maggie, for your help. I'll make sure you get a cut of the commission I made."

"Jim, I don't need a cut. I helped out a friend. When Nate gets back from Italy the three of us should get a drink. It's been a little while since we all got together."

Sterling nodded and kissed her cheek good bye.

"Jim?" Maggie said.

Sterling stopped and looked at her. "Yes?"  
"You look good, for awhile Nate and I were worried about you."

"I feel good." Sterling smiled.

She smiled and waved good bye. He gave his back hand wave and made it to the car.

Around six he made his way home, proud and ready to celebrate solving a case. He had a bottle of wine in the car and knew his wife was cooking one of his favorite meals. He glanced down at his phone and called his wife, but got her voice mail. He thought nothing of it and went on celebrating in his mind.

As he pulled up he saw the table lamp on, but no other lights on in the house. Sterling wrinkled his brow and got out of the car. He slipped his wedding ring on and pulled the paper bag out the back. His strides were a little bit quicker and unlocked the door quickly.

"I'm home," he called, but the silence rushed towards him.

His eyes darted around the poorly lit room. He walked deeper into the house as the silence held his hand and he flipped the switch to find he was alone. The pictures from the mantle were gone and some furniture, that was his wife had brought over from her apartment before they got married, was gone.

Sterling sat the wine down and walked upstairs and walked to the bedroom to find emptied drawers laying on the bed and a half empty closet. His wife's jewelry box was gone and the suitcases they had just used for their trip were gone. He breathed deep feeling the color rush from his face.

He rushed to Olivia's room in hopes she didn't do what he thought she'd do. He opened the door to find an empty room. He walked towards Olivia's bed and saw the ragged, stuffed, bunny that Olivia had since she was a baby. He lifted it up and a note fell from it. He lifted it the paper that read:

_Dear Jim,_

_I'm sorry for doing this to you, but was what's best for us. The progress we made will help us both move on with our lives. I have taken Olivia with me to my parents' house and from there we'll see how things go. Please, understand this is the best for both Olivia and I. You and I were slipping away from each other. _

_I hope someday things will be better between us as our lives continue on. Olivia has left you her bunny so you won't be a lone while we are gone. I do love you Jim, but I needed a little more than just love. _

_-Claire _

Sterling crumbled the letter and tossed it. The anger was the first thing that came first, but it was the complete and utter pain of losing both Olivia and his wife that followed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Grounded**

_**Two Months Later**_

The phone rang loudly in Nate's ear early in the morning. He moaned and reached for the phone by the bedside. He pulled it to his ear and slowly sat up.

"Hello," Nate said.

"Would you accept a collect call from the Los Angeles Station?" the operator asked.

"Yes," Nate moaned.

The phone clicked and he heard heavy breathing.

"Ford, mind giving me a lift back to my house?" Sterling's voice was slurred as he talked.

"I'll be down there in a few minutes."

"You are a great friend," Sterling slurred.

"I know." Nate hung up the phone and looked over at Maggie.

She flipped the switch on her side and looked at him as he slid out of bed.

"This is the fourth time this week, Nate." Maggie sat up. "He needs help."

"He's hit a rough patch, we can't abandon him now. For God sake he lost his sister in an accident. It's a process," Nate said.

Maggie sighed and pushed her hair into a messy bun. She slid out of bed and grabbed her robe and walked out into the hallway. She pulled a spare pillow and blanket.

"Maggie, what if he stayed with us for a little while?" Nate walked out slipping a shirt on.

"Nate, we don't have room in this tiny apartment." Maggie looked at him as she held the blanket and pillow. "I'd say yes if we were in a bigger place, but Jim's a big boy he can take care of himself as long as he stays away from the bottle."

Nate gave a nod. He wanted to help out the disheveled man, but Maggie did have a point he needed to figure out things on his own.

"I'll be back." He kissed her.

"I'll be up." Maggie smiled.

Nate walked out the door and headed to the station. He walked up and saw Sterling sitting on the hard wooden bench cuffed to it. He looked at the officer sitting at the desk and gave a weak smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Ford," the officer asked. "I see this is becoming a regular visit."

"Yes, I see. How's the wife and kids, Dan?" Nate asked as he signed paper work.

"Kids are busy at school and the wife has a second job. We're going to get a house next week."

Nate nodded and handed the clip board to the officer. He walked over to Sterling and took a seat.

"So, what set you off this time, Jim?" Nate looked over at the slumped over man.

"Two shots of tequila and Scotch," Sterling answered. "But you don't mean that do you, Ford?"

Nate sighed at being addressed by his last name. It was the only way he knew that Sterling was drunk.

"Alright, you can get his car tomorrow. He's lucky he didn't kill anyone or himself. Mr. Ford, he needs help."

"Rough patch, death in the family." Nate gave Sterling's shoulder a pat.

"What about my car?" Sterling asked.

"Safe and sound in the in pound lot. We'll get it tomorrow when you can actually hold a reasonable conversation, Jim." Nate helped Sterling stand. "How about you lay off the drinks for a little while."

"How I cope." Sterling smiled.

"Yeah, but it doesn't take much." Nate walked out and got Sterling in the car. "You're going to stay with Maggie and me for tonight. You need to dry out."  
Sterling looked at Nate and nodded. There was no objection for the drunken man. Nate walked to the driver's side and started the car.

"You know you got yourself a wonderful woman, Ford. She puts up with a lot of shit and mine too." Sterling leaned back.

Nate looked at him and shook his head. He was right Maggie put up with a lot and still she stayed. He never understood the reason why other than she loved him. And if that meant every week putting up with two am phone calls from the station because Sterling needed a lift she was a saint.

"When you sober up I want to hear the story?" Nate said.

He didn't hear an answer from him and looked over to see he had passed out. He sighed and looked forward. Nothing like a two o'clock alarm to get his Friday morning started.

When Nate pulled up he called Maggie to help him out. She walked out the apartment and walked to the car.

"How much did he drink this time?" Maggie asked.

"Two shots of tequila and Scotch. I'd say he's getting better. Hopefully it won't be as bad." Nate smiled sheepishly as Maggie shook her head.

They both walked Sterling back into their apartment. Maggie pulled down the covers on the couch and looked at Nate as he walked Sterling to couch. She removed Sterling's coat and tossed it Nate.

"Jim, lay down." Maggie looked at the half asleep man.

Nate chuckled a little and Maggie glanced over him.

"You're going to be a great mother, Maggie," Nate said. "Have a lot of practice."

"You occasionally looked like this too." Maggie smiled.

She tossed the blanket over Sterling and turned off the lamp. Nate grabbed her hand and led her back to bed.

The next morning Maggie got up early to make breakfast for their company and themselves. She started with cracking a few eggs in a bowl and whipping them until she knew they would fluffy. She then threw some bacon on the hot frying pan. She knew if the smell of breakfast didn't wake both sleeping men the smell of coffee would.

She walked around the kitchen and put a fresh pot of coffee on. She glanced over on the sofa still seeing the sleeping form stir a little bit. She smile and glanced over her shoulder to see Nate stumble out the hallway.

"Good morning," Nate said as he kissed her. "Has sleeping beauty awakened yet?"

"Saw movement, but I bet he's going to need a cure for that hangover of his," Maggie said. "Mind making it?"

Nate walked to the fridge and mixed up a hangover special along with two aspirins. He walked over and sat it on the table and looked over to see Sterling stir again. He finally sat up and rubbed his head.

"Pounding head?"

"Just a bit," Sterling said as he glanced over.

"Hangover special waiting for on the table along with two aspirins. I suggest you clean up a bit too, Jim, board meeting today and an announcement you probably don't want to miss."

Sterling pushed himself from the couch and shuffled to the table. Nate pulled the chair out for him and Maggie walked over with a hot plate.

"Eat up, Jim. And drink plenty of fluids today." Maggie handed him a fork.

"Thank you, Maggie. I'm sorry for all this," Sterling apologized.

"It's alright, Jim. Nate and I are just worried about you. Have you thought about talking to someone about this?"

Nate walked off and fixed another two plates for Maggie and him. He walked over and sat it down before getting a fresh cup of coffee. They took a seat and enjoyed the warm meal.

"I'll take a cab home and be there a little later. Just tell them I got a call from a client that needed to speak to me before I got there." Sterling looked at Nate.

"I suggest you stay home for half the day." Maggie looked at him. "But I know you both have that board meeting."

Sterling rubbed his head as he downed the hangover special and the two aspirins. Nate kind of chuckled a little at the unpleasant faces that followed.

Afterwards Nate drove Sterling to get his car and Sterling headed home to clean up a little. Nate made it to the office and saw his boss shaking hands with a few other men in expensive suits. This could only mean one thing for I.Y.S. a possible promotion for the boss.

He walked in and took his place in a slightly larger office with a pay raise that suggested he was on his way to that corner office.

He turned on his monitor and went straight to work. Nate shuffled through his files and began to put in the claims for I.Y.S' average clients that were waiting approval on just the basic things. He stared at the health claims, house insurances, and car insurances, stuff he no longer touched as a head investigator. But it was once in awhile he took a claim to remember what it was like starting at the bottom. Nate found these claims reminded him he too once was like one of his clients.

"Ford, where's Sterling?" the gruff voice of their boss came.

Nate glanced up at the polished man. "He got a call from a client and went to deal with that. Thinks he has a lead on a case. Want me to call?"

"No, I figured Sterling was doing his job. How are we on the Cat burglar case?"

"I got a lead that she was last in Luxemburg. I'm tracking movements." Nate said.

"As long as we don't get stuck with the bill and have to pay those claims." The boss smiled and Nate nodded.

Nate watched as his boss left and he returned back to work. He pulled out a file and flipped through.

"So, where are you heading next, Devereaux?" Nate muttered.

It was nearly noon when Sterling finally came in. Of course their boss was nipping at Sterling's heels for not calling to let him know where his investigator was. Sterling blew him off and made it to his office.

"Cutting it close again, Jim," Nate said walking next door.

"I got caught in traffic, what did Sparky need?" Sterling asked.

"He needs a report from you and me about the case we worked on together with Maggie."

"Damn it, I sent that in to him Monday," Sterling sighed.

"You mean when the office had software issues?" Nate leaned against the door.

Sterling let his head hit against the wooden desk.

"It's on back up," Nate said. "I'll send it to you and you can sign it."

Nate walked down two offices and walked into his. He took a seat and leaned back as he searched through the data base to see where claims were at being paid out.

After a hard day's work and a board meeting Nate went up to the rooftop and to his surprised he saw Sterling there.

"Don't stand too close, Jim," Nate said.

Sterling glanced over and gave a chuckle. "If I were desperate it would be so easy just to step over the ledge."

"Yeah, it is." Nate walked over.

He watched as Sterling turned back and looked out into the city. Nate walked up and joined him in staring out.

"How is it you can stay so grounded even when the world is so harsh, Nate?" Sterling looked over at Nate.

Nate looked over at Sterling, he wasn't exactly a deep thinker unless it came to out smarting the crooks he brought down.

"That's easy, I have Maggie," Nate said. "Knowing no matter where I am and how long I'm gone, I know she will always be there."

Sterling nodded and turned back to the setting sun. Nate stepped back from the ledge and took a deep breath.

"If you're going to jump, Jim, give me a heads up," Nate joked.

"You'll be my last call, Ford." Sterling smirked.

"Glad to see you back in good spirits," Nate said. "Have a good evening and don't call tonight."

"I'll make sure I do." Sterling looked at Nate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Losing what really matters**

_**A week later**_

Sterling stepped off a plane and grabbed his carry on. He was spending a couple of days in London as his base of operation for an investigation, but he had other motives for making London his base of operation.

He came towards the baggage claim and stopped short when a nearly five year old Olivia rushed over, nearly tackling him. He dropped his carry on and lifted her into his arms. Her arms wrapped tightly around him and kissed his cheek.

"Hello, darling," he said as he kissed her head and pushed back some of her light, blonde locks. "Did you miss me?"

"I missed you lots, Daddy," Olivia said as she still held tight to him.

Sterling smiled and hugged her tight.

"I brought you something; I believe he may have been lonely without you. I'm not much company," Sterling said as he sat her down.

He knelt down to carry on and unzipped the black bag. He pulled the ragged, stuffed bunny and showed her. Her eyes became wide as he handed her the bunny. She hugged it tight and glanced up at him.

"Daddy, are you going to stay here for a little while? Grandma said you are too busy to see us," Olivia said.

"Grandma is a crazy old bat," Sterling mentioned about his mother-in-law.

He stood up and grabbed Olivia's hand. They walked the rest of the way to the baggage claim and Sterling saw his mother-in-law and father-in-law.

"Well, I see you have groomed yourself a little bit better, James," Olivia's grandmother mentioned.

"And I see you haven't changed much, Lillian." Sterling stared at the snobbish woman.

"How ever did Claire wish to marry a stiff like you?"

"Well, it's definitely not my charming personality, but my dashingly good looks."

"Never the less, you are here." Lillian looked at him.

Sterling walked towards the belt and pulled his luggage.

"James, let me help you there," Charles remarked.

"I got it, Charles, perfectly capable of getting my luggage," Sterling remarked. "Don't want to make your wife think you're on my side."

His father-in-law chuckled and gave him a pat on the back.

"I stopped listening to Lillian after the first year of marriage. Just nod and agree and I survived."

"Wish is it was that simple, Charles."

Olivia ran over and grabbed Sterling's hand.

"And this little angel is turning out to be just like her mother, but she's learning to play a mean game of chess. I'm sure her father taught her that. After all isn't that how you met Claire."

"Seems to be in the genes, Charles."

"Please, James, you're still my son-in-law you can still call me Dad," Charles said.

Sterling looked at his father-in-law and wrinkled his brow. He used the words _still_ which meant his wife was thinking hard about a divorce. It wouldn't be a shocker if she flopped the paper work in front of him and took him to the bank. How else would he explain his loss of savings. He'd be paying child support, but Olivia wouldn't see a dime of it because Claire would take her cut for raising Olivia.

"You do plan to see Claire don't you?" Charles asked.

"No, I don't actually. I have an investigation on a client."

"You act like your some international cop, James."

"No, just a humble insurance investigator." Sterling looked at Olivia as she stayed close to him. "And a father wanting to spend some time with his only daughter."

By the time his in-laws dropped him off at the hotel he got settled in, it was late morning. He hugged Olivia and came to her level.

"We're going to have supper tonight alright, just you and me, darling." Sterling tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "We'll catch up and you can tell me everything about your school over here."

"Alright, Daddy." Olivia hugged him.

He kissed her head and gave a sigh. He smiled and she went off with her grandparents. He stood up and watched them walk out the hotel entrance. It wasn't the easiest thing to see, but it was a better life for Olivia. He would make sure to schedule more time to fly to and from Los Angeles to London to see her. That was the plan of course and like most plans they always go astray.

Later that afternoon, Sterling met with his school mate who got him the interview with I.Y.S. He fixed his tie and walked into the small pub carrying with him a file that she requested from his office.

"I'd say death came over you James Sterling," the Irish woman spoke as she turned on the barstool.

"Lauren," he said.

She smiled and slid off the barstool ever so elegantly. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"What's it been, James?"

"Since you last contacted me, about eight months." Sterling hugged her.

"How do you like the big bad wolf, James? Have you made yourself any friends with the Yanks or do you miss the English?"

Sterling smirked and looked at her. He lifted her left hand up and stared at the diamond.

"And you still surprise me, who's the bastard this time. A doctor?"

"How'd you guess?" Lauren laughed.

"Diamond earrings, diamond necklace and the four hundred dollar suit." Sterling pointed out.

"You always had an eye for the expensive things. That wife of yours must be pleased."

Sterling frown and Lauren cocked her head.

"She left me; apparently we were holding each other back."

"Claire was always a bitch, James. You should have married me; at least you wouldn't have been searching for money for rent. I told you not to marry that girl. She was bad news, but you were too in love with her."

"And we would have killed each other, two of the same personalities always trying to dominate one another."

"I like a good challenge, James. But that's not what you came to London for." Lauren straightened up. "Where's that file I've been itching to look at?"

"Right, here as you requested. I can't do anything with it. I.Y.S. calls it a waste. I had to throw in the towel with this one." Sterling presented the file. "I thought I had the culprit when I went to Rome to evaluate the damage."

"I'll take a look at it, James, if I get a bite I'll make sure you get the credit. Still have a taste for adventure?"

"Neck and neck with a colleague of mine. I'm shooting for his office first then take the leap eventually for VP."

"Don't make friends, James, you know better. They only drag you down in the end and become your weakness. Be the J. Sterling I know that the headmaster despised."

Sterling smirked and hugged Lauren. "I'm going to go have supper with my daughter tonight. And tomorrow I leave for Florence to dig around."

Lauren smiled and lightly brushed her hand through his hair.

"You look good without Claire, James, do remember you don't need a woman to be a real man. Have some fun, living a little. And I definitely think your losing that baby fat of yours."

Sterling rolled his eyes and she kissed his cheek.

"Congratulation on being chained with a doctor, Lauren."

"We'll celebrate when your shackles are off." She patted his cheek. "I'll send you an invite."

"Please, don't. I'm already going to a wedding in April. In fact I'm the best man. I don't need to be any closer than that." Sterling kissed her cheek.

"Is she pretty, James?"

"Who?"

"The blushing bride?"

"Lauren." He gave her a look.

She shrugged and he shook his head. "Just saying."

"Don't, they are friends both of them."

"I get it; just don't forget to have a little fun. Just like the old days." Lauren smiled.

He turned on his heels and gave a back hand wave.

As the evening approached Sterling took a cab to a flat five blocks from the hotel. He walked up to the front door and Charles answered the door.

"Come on in, James, Olivia is almost ready." The older man stepped to the side.

Sterling walked in and glanced around the flat. He saw his and Claire's wedding picture hanging in the foyer and a family portrait after Olivia was born.

"You might want to take that picture down," Sterling pointed to the wedding picture. "It's cursed."

"A little sour about your marriage going down the drain, James?" Lillian's voice came from the stairs.

"I couldn't imagine where she ever got the idea to run away and take my daughter with her. But now I see the light, Lillian, she's just an exact replica as her mother."

He watched as Lillian narrowed her eyes.

"I can't wait until she divorces you. I won't have to tolerate you any longer."

"Like you do now? What's stopping you? I feel sorry for poor Charles here; he has to listen to your monologues every day. As I am the lucky one and no longer have to and wish I was blind and deaf."

He smirked and looked at Charles as the older man was very a mused.

"You have grown quite witty, James. Write that one down for me," Charles joked.

"Charles, why don't you go watch football and leave our dear son-in-law to wait for Olivia." Lillian looked at her husband.

"I'm ready," Olivia's voice came down.

Sterling glanced up and smiled as Olivia carried the stuffed bunny with her. He walked over and swept her into his arms.

"Hello, darling," he said.

"Hello, Daddy," Olivia said as she wrapped her arms around him. "I thought it would be ok if I bring Bunny with us."

"I think we can managed, darling." Sterling smiled.

"Have her back before nine, James, Claire doesn't want her out when the psychos come out."

"I'll make sure the carriage doesn't turn into a pumpkin either, Lillian." Sterling looked at her. "She's my daughter too and I'm going to spend time with her."

Sterling walked towards the door and walked to the cab. They headed off to dinner and Sterling listened as Olivia talked about her new school and what she liked about living in London. But it was the return of the topic of when she and her mother could come home, back to Los Angeles. Sterling couldn't tell her when that day would come. It was different and the nearly five year old didn't understand that she would soon be the child of divorced parents.

After dinner they went and got dessert and talked about when the summer came around she would come back to Los Angeles and stay with him for a couple of weeks.

"Daddy, when are we going to play chess again?" Olivia asked.

"We'll play tomorrow. I'll take you to the park where I use to play chess and where I met your Mom," Sterling said as he walked her up to the front door.

He knocked on the door and Claire answered the door.

"Jim," she said.

"Claire." He looked at the mother of his daughter.

He turned to Olivia and knelt down. He hugged her tight and kissed her head.

"I'll be back tomorrow, darling, I promise."

"She has lessons, Jim, tomorrow isn't going to be a good day."

Sterling glanced at his wife. "Fine, I'll take her to lessons, I don't leave until late in the afternoon."

Claire stepped out and looked at Olivia. "Go inside, Olivia. I'd like to talk to your daddy alone."

Olivia hugged him and went inside and Sterling stood up. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and Claire shook her head.

"You don't get it, Jim. You are a bad influence for Olivia. You teach her stupid board games that she will never have a use for. And you teach her that work is more important than family. I don't need you around her."

"So, teaching her that hard work gets you nowhere is the lesson you want her to learn. And a game that makes her exercise her brain is bad for her. Claire, you are a piece of work. Olivia is my daughter too and I will raise her as I see fit."

"We'll see how the courts like that one, Jim. I sent the papers to your lawyer in Los Angeles. I'll see you in court in April and I'll make sure you don't see Olivia again. You don't know how to raise a child."

"You can't do that, Claire."

"Watch me, Jim. Have a nice night." Claire turned away.

For the first time in his life Sterling didn't think about what he did. He grabbed his wife's arm and she stumbled forward. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You want a war with me, Claire, I'll make sure you get one." Sterling looked at her.

She slapped him across the face cutting his cheek with the setting of her ring. He pushed her away from him narrowed his eyes.

"Now, I have a real reason to keep Olivia from you. Consider her out of your life for go. You screwed yourself, James Sterling. Go rot in hell where you belong."

Claire hurried inside and Sterling stared at the door. He reached up and wiped the blood from his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: A New Life Together  
**

_**April**_

The arrival of spring and the late Easter season meant there was only two days before Nate would start a new chapter of his life. He and Maggie made finally preparations for the quaint wedding they had been planning since they got engaged a year ago.

Guests flew in from different parts of the country and some even made it the journey from outside. It was a talk of the office and there was always a culprit who had it all set up.

"You aren't a single man, Ford," Sterling said. "And it's my duty as your best man to remind you that you still have two days to celebrate."

"You're in good spirits today, Jim. Are you drunk again?"

"Just seeing a little clearer." Sterling opened the door.

Nate glanced at his watch and looked over at Sterling. "Where is everyone?"

"I forgot to tell you, Ford, there's a board meeting."

Nate stopped and looked at Sterling and he shrugged. "You forgot."

"Had a lot of my mind, had court the last three days to see one of those dirty, rotten, scoundrels drown for stealing. But, look we aren't late so I need to get a report tell them I'm printing out a presentation." Sterling rushed into his office.

Nate shook his head and headed towards the conference room. He stopped short as he entered to find no one there. He glanced around and turned on his heels and headed back into the main part of the office where everyone waited for him to surprise him.

"Congratulations, Ford!" his co-workers shouted.

Sterling walked from behind and Nate looked at him.

"You did this didn't you?" Nate shook his head.

"Oh, Ford, I'm surprised at you, that you would accuse me, your friend."

"We'll see how much longer we'll be friends after this," Nate joked.

Sterling gave a chuckle and glanced at their co-workers. "We have to take a moment of silence as we put to rest Ford's stag days to rest and hand him the shackles of marriage."

"Really, Sterling?"

"Really, Ford." Sterling smirked.

There was toasting and celebrating the soon to be married man. Nate circulated with his co-workers.

By the end of the lack of a work day, Nate and Sterling went to up to the roof to have a drink.

"Maggie and I put down for a house last week," Nate said.

"Good, get out of that slum of an apartment. That's no way to start a marriage in a cramp space." Sterling looked over at Nate.

"It wasn't too bad; you just have to organize it where you have a balance." Nate sipped the Scotch. "How's your new place?"

"Small and just right for a bachelor like me. I don't need a lot of space," Sterling said.

"Well, if you ever have a two am call we have a guest room." Nate smirked.

"No more of those, I promise. I have a new purpose in life; things are going to change drastically for me. I think I need a little more excitement in my life."

Nate sighed and sipped the drink. It kind of sent chills up his spine the way he talked about a new purpose. Something had changed him since he returned back from his last investigation.

"Just don't let it control your life, Jim, you're a good guy not a conniving bastard."

Sterling gave a slight smirk and Nate looked out.

The day of the wedding came quicker. Nate sat outside on a bench and listened to the sounds around. It was calming and gave him a chance to reflect on what new responsibilities he'd have as a dedicate husband. Nothing could be left to chance and now every risk he took in the past couldn't truly happen now that he would be married. He'd have to think of how it would affect Maggie and possibly their children.

"Here," someone presented a drink to him.

Nate glanced up at Sterling and took the silver flask. Sterling took a seat next to the thinking groom.

"Courage in a bottle," Sterling said.

"And a good companion during a hard day's work," Nate remarked.

Sterling chuckled and nodded. "That flask has gotten me through a lot. I got it from an old friend of mine. Someone like myself."

Nate glanced looked at him and smirked a little. "She must have been something to know you need a drink every once in awhile."

Sterling chuckled and shook his head. "She was a pain in my ass and like my sister. Got me out of several tight spots. But she gave me a flask to remind me of the old days."

Nate chuckled and said. "There's been something that's bothered me the last few months about you, Jim."

Sterling looked at him.

"What's that?" Sterling asked.

"You seem very in tune with the married life and yet you're not married. How is it you are in tune with it?"

"I'm not in tune with anything of the sort. I plan to keep my sights on that corner office at work." Sterling smirked. "Big fat promotion and live off the fruit of the land."

"You might have a challenge."

"Oh, I do plan to get what I want." Sterling chuckled.

"I'll split it with you," Nate joked.

"I don't share well." Sterling smirked.

The sound of the church bells broke their conversation and Nate glanced at his watch. He stood up and tossed Sterling his flask.

The two walked to the side door and fixed their appearances.

"Good luck," Sterling said to Nate as he shook his hand.

There was nothing, but celebration for Nate and Maggie. Their guests made sure the bride and groom didn't forget how they were a big part of their lives. And Maggie's father reminded Nate that he didn't want to see his little girl cry. Nate only shook the slight threat off. He would never hurt Maggie and he didn't plan to hurt her.

When they actually got a moment Maggie and Nate sat down to have a small bite to eat before they continued the festivities.

"It's too bad we couldn't find a date for Jim," Maggie remarked.

"I think he's just fine, Maggie, no sense in knocking down a wall that he keeps rebuilding anyway." Nate looked at her as he took her hands into his.  
Maggie smiled and kissed Nate. "I'm just concerned that's all. He's our friend, Nate. And if it weren't for Lane's father being a crook I think they would have hit it off."

"Maggie," Nate sighed.

She turned and kissed Nate on his cheek. "Don't worry I'm not going to trying anything. I promise."

Nate kissed her and stood up and grabbed her hands.

"How about a dance?" Nate asked as he helped her stand.

Maggie smiled and followed him onto the dance floor while other guests joined the bride and groom.

After several hours of celebrating, Maggie and Nate were given the best send off to start their lives together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: News and Intern**

_**Three Months Later**_

Although the summer was in full swing Sterling found it pleasant out and enjoyed the fresh air as he worked on reports. He had nothing to keep him at the office expect the occasional business meeting and workshop. He felt freer working out and about and was willing to endure the heat.

Sterling had found away to keep in touch with Olivia without her mother's knowledge. But of course there was always a grey cloud that settled on keeping his daughter in his life. His ex-sister-in-law had always been on good terms with him. He always relied on her to help him out and not to mention after the divorce was final; she reminded him how much she use to fancy him back in school.

His phone rang pulling him from his thoughts and he lifted the razor thin device.

"Sterling," he answered.

"Only you could make that greeting sound so sexy, James," Lauren's voice remarked.

Sterling chuckled at the sound of her voice. "Only you would make note of that, sweetheart."

"I got a surprise for you, James," Lauren said.

"It better be good because I don't think I can afford another sealed notice saying my divorce is final." Sterling ran his hands through his hair.

"Hold on just a second." Lauren didn't give him a chance to say anything.

"Hi, Daddy!" Olivia's voice greeted him.

Sterling felt a smile pull at his lips and he leaned forward. "Hello, darling."

"Aunt Lauren and I are going to a show today," Olivia informed him.

"That sounds very exciting. "

"Did Aunt Lauren send you pictures of me and my awards?"

"She did, I'm very proud of you. Did you get my present?"

"I did, I love it, Daddy! Now we can play when Aunt Lauren and I do our video chats," Olivia's voice was full of excitement.

Sterling chuckled hearing how excited Olivia was to receive the personalized chess board. He knew he had missed her birthday and his ex-wife would never let him speak to her on her fifth birthday.

"I can't wait, darling," Sterling said.

"I need to speak to your daddy for a second would you mind going to feed the birds?" Lauren's voice was heard in the background.

"Ok," Olivia said. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, Olivia, we'll talk soon." Sterling swallowed the lump as he said his good-bye.

"James, I have a bit of news, Claire is getting married."

"Very good for her." Sterling leaned back in the chair.

"You don't get it; this bastard is planning to take Claire and Olivia away. He's a very very wealthy man. Part of his work is here in London, but his main work is in Dubai." Lauren's voice was concerned.

Sterling felt that lump in his throat return and he looked straight ahead. He was not surprised that his ex-wife was getting remarried. She couldn't survive without someone there to support her. But the idea that she was marrying some tycoon and he was going to move them farther away made things difficult.

"James, I've ran through my contacts and no lawyer is going to review a custody agreement when money is concern." Lauren's words broke his thoughts.

"I'll find away," Sterling said.

"I know you're good at getting out of situations, but not when someone has officials on their pay roll. I'll try to keep pulling for you."  
Sterling rubbed his head and sighed. "I'm working on it. Just keep me updated."

"I see you're getting fresh air," someone from behind said.

Sterling glanced up and over to see Maggie walking in his direction.

"Lauren, I have to go, my one o'clock just walked in."

"James Sterling, don't you hang up on me for another woman."

"Love you, Lauren," he said.

"You're a moron, Jame!" Lauren shouted before the line went dead.

Sterling turned and stood up to the mother to be.

"Maggie, what a surprise," he said.

Maggie smiled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was obviously caught off guard by her being there.

"Would you like to sit down?" Sterling finally said.

"Sure," Maggie said.

He pulled out a chair for her and helped her sit down. He sat her bags down on an empty seat across from her and took a seat beside her.

"Shopping again?" Sterling asked.

"I just needed a few more things." Maggie smiled. "Did I interrupt a call?"

"No, just an old friend. She understands I have appointments with people. I'll call her back later," Sterling said. "Can I order you something? Food? Beverage?"

"I'll have tea." Maggie chuckled a little. "Is this the young woman from school?"

Sterling looked at her and gave a nod. He closed the files and slid them to the side. He then glanced over as a server walked by.

"Excuse me, can I get a cup of hot tea."

"Ice tea, please."

"Ice tea." Sterling looked at Maggie.

"Sure, I'll have that out." The server walked off.

Sterling turned to Maggie and she lightly rubbed her stomach out of habit. She was only going into her second trimester, but it seemed that every woman expecting rubbed the soon to be baby lump. His ex-wife went through the same routine.

"You have a glow to you, Maggie," Sterling remarked.

"Oh, I probably look horrible." Maggie shook her head

Sterling chuckled and leaned back in the iron back chair.

"All women seem to say that." Sterling looked at her.

Maggie leaned forward and looked at Sterling.

"May I ask you something, Jim?" Maggie asked.

"I'm an open book, what would you like to ask?" Sterling remarked.

"It might sound like I'm prying a little bit, but I'm just curious. This friend of yours, is she the one who got away?" Maggie looked at him.

Sterling paused for a moment and chuckled a little. He never saw Lauren as anyone more than just a friend. She was the one who introduced him to his ex-wife that day at the park while he was playing chess with another school mate. Lauren was a ball of fire who was just as eager to be on top as he was and she went through three marriages to prove that point.

"No, she's like that annoy kid sister that wants to be just like you." Sterling reached for his coffee. "She's not the marrying type anyway. Hasn't stayed married for more than four months. I'd hate to be tangled in that web and we're too much alike. We'd kill each other before we actually agreed on anything."

"It just sounded so endearing when you said you loved her. I was just curious."

"It's a friendly gesture."

"Come on, Jim, I don't tell my friends I love them when I get off the phone." Maggie propped her elbow on the table. "Maybe you should give her a chance. People change."

"I have a history with her family; it would be awkward if I started an affair with her."

Sterling saw Maggie shake her head and lightly rest her hand on her stomach again. He couldn't help, but smirk a little.

"You have to get over those awkward moments and take a chance, Jim."

The server walked over with the ice tea and she thanked him. She lifted the unsweetened tea to sip it and sat it down. He watched as she seemed to enjoy the pleasures of a simple glass of ice tea. It was refreshing to see such a simple joy surround someone.

"So, how are preparations for the baby?" Sterling asked.

"The nursery is almost done. Nate made sure that the crib was ordered the moment we found out I was pregnant. Always has a check list. I've managed to hang some things to decorate the room."

"You shouldn't be doing all of that, Maggie," Sterling said.

"Well, Nate is always off somewhere for work and I get bored not doing things I use to do. I'm lucky I'm working right now. I'd go mad if I had to stop working." Maggie looked at him.

Sterling gave a nod. He wasn't much different in that he would hate to stop working. He liked what he did and if he was told he had to stop doing what he loved to do, he'd just go insane. That was how he had always been.

"Maybe you could help me," Maggie said. "I have a dresser to put together. I want to put it together before Nate gets home so he can see everything."

"I'd love to help, Maggie, but I have reports to finish for closed cases."

"Bring them over, I'll cook. That is the one thing I know I can do without being told to take a break."

Sterling hesitated to say anything and he couldn't say no because she'd only persist.

"Tomorrow alright?" Sterling asked.

"That would be fine." Maggie raised he tea to her lips.

As the afternoon approached Sterling returned to the office and tucked away the reports in the top drawer of his desk. He took a seat and leaned back into his chair taking a moment to just listen to the silence. He closed his eyes and what seemed to be for a moment turned into several minutes.

He was awaken by the loud knock and he glanced up, startled from the knock. There was a young intern standing in the door way. She was holding a manila folder, stuffed.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Sterling, but someone gave me this to give to you," the young woman asked.

He leaned forward and gestured for her to come in. He watched as the young woman hesitated to walk forward.

"I'm not going to bite," Sterling said.

She gave a nervous laugh and walked in stiffly. She handed him the files and avoided eye contact. He raised a brow at the burnet and chuckled a little.

"Who you are you interning with?" he asked.

"Nigel Branson."

"Filthy bastard," Sterling remarked.

He noticed her eyes became wide at his remark. He chuckled a little louder and offered her a seat.

"Excuse the language, but he is one." Sterling flipped through the manila folder. "He's a chauvinists pig and doesn't do anything that doesn't require him to use people to get ahead in his career."

Sterling glanced down at the pile of papers. He smiled at the information and closed the folder. He leaned over and opened the bottom drawer of his desk and stuffed the file inside. Sterling glanced up at the young woman who still stood as if she were waiting to be dismissed.

"What has he taught you?" Sterling asked.

"Nothing. I only do the paper work and reports he tells me to fill out. I haven't been able to actually look at a case or be there to see how to consult a client. He says I'm not really made for this kind of work."

Sterling chuckled and leaned back. "How long is your internship for?"

"Two years," she answered.

"How long have you been here for?"

"Two months and two days. I was suppose to intern for Mr. Ford, but he said he wasn't going to take anyone."

Sterling nodded and reached into the top drawer. He pulled out a sheet of paper and slid it to her.

"What's this?"

"You want to learn something?"

"Yes?"

"Then I suggest you fill this out." Sterling reached for a pen. "You aren't going to learn a thing from Nigel Branson if you intern with him. He's dirt in the eyes of head investigators. He's a small claims person. Call him the bottom of feeder of I.Y.S. That sleazy, balding, bastard only has one thing on his mind and it isn't where his paycheck is coming from. And with a pretty young woman like you he's getting close to what he wants."

She seemed horrified by what he said and took the paper.

"But how is this going to affect my internship, Mr. Sterling?" She looked at the form.

"It won't hurt it at all. All you need to do is fill that out and bring it up to HR and they'll take care of it. You will report straight to me, Ms…."

"Emily Daniels," she answered.

"Pleasure, Ms. Daniels," Sterling said as he extended his hand to her. "James Sterling."

She smiled and shook his hand. Sterling didn't feel any remorse for taking another agent's intern. In fact he felt a little pleased with himself.

"Eight o'clock sharp, Ms. Daniels. Don't be late." Sterling looked at her.

"Of course, thank you," Emily said with a smile.

She headed out his office and Sterling turned to the computer screen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten: Office drama**

_**Three Days Later**_

Nate walked into the office seeing the usual bustling about. He had been gone for three days and already wanted to leave for another trip.

He made his way towards his office and stopped just passed Sterling's office. He saw him talking to an intern handing her a file. Curiosity got the best of him and he knocked on the glass door.

He saw Sterling look up and gave him a gesture to come in. He pushed open the door and gave a nod of acknowledgement to the burnet in Sterling's office.

"Had a nice trip, Ford?" Sterling asked.

"I did. I see I missed a couple of things," Nate remarked. "Like the shiner on your right cheek. And what's with the intern?"

"Ms. Daniels is my intern," Sterling answered.

"Ah, wasn't she, Nigel's?"

Sterling sat the pen down and leaned back into the chair. Emily stood up and walked out the office. Nate shut the door and walked to the empty chair.

"Was Nigel's. I took her from him and made the pig suffer. He'll just get a new one anyway since he uses them like paper towels. The poor girl was thirsting to learn from someone who was ahead of the game." Sterling lifted the pen and signed his name.

"The point for an intern, Jim, is to start at an entry level job. Nigel's work is something she'll be starting with. What we do isn't what she needs to be learning yet."

"Come on, Ford, don't play the rule book card on me. I'm just helping the girl out. And if you ask me the only reason Nigel has someone like Ms. Daniels is to harass. I at least respect her."

Nate shook his head and stood up and glanced at the file on Sterling's desk. He pointed to the stuffed manila file.

"What's that?" Nate asked.

Sterling glanced at the file and lifted it up. "It's nothing. I requested some files from our London office. My school mate was so kind to have it mailed to me. Does it really matter, Ford?"

Nate looked at Sterling, he was different and he seemed more irritable. There was a major change in his friend and it was a little nerve racking.

"You better be careful, Jim, I mean with the intern. Nigel will do something about it." Nate started to walk to the door.

"I'd like to see him try. I can dig up some dirt on him, like the six harassment complaints he has. One more can send him out the door. I.Y.S is way too kind to the bastard."

Nate stopped short and looked over his shoulder at Sterling. There was a smug look on his face and cockiness just poured out of his pores. It was a chilling sight.

Nate walked out Sterling's office and looked at Emily.

"Mr. Ford, he was trying to help me," she said.

"I know," Nate sighed. "It was just how he did it that makes things a little uneasy around here. Just be careful, the work load isn't at all what you will do right away."

"I will." Emily smiled.

Nate walked off to his office and took a seat. He glanced around and reached for the office phone.

Around the rush of lunch hour Nate walked a few blocks to the café to see the one person that made his day worth it. He walked up behind her and kissed her cheek. She turned and smiled at him.

"I was able to get away, leaving a trail of tears behind me," Nate joked.

"I'm sure the office will survive without you for an hour." Maggie smiled.

Nate kissed her again and rested his hand on her stomach.

"You had company," he remarked.

"Very active company," Maggie answered. "The doctor said I'm on schedule."

Nate took a seat just beside her and grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked.

He glanced up at her and saw her brow slightly wrinkle. He shook his head and kissed her hand.

"Just the usual drama," Nate said. "Nothing to ruin our lunch."

Maggie smiled and leaned towards Nate. She kissed his cheek and gently rubbed his cheek with her hand.

"Good, I ordered our usual and I got you a salad. You need to start to eat a little healthier, Nate, if you're going to keep up with the baby." Maggie smiled.

"I eat healthy, just not when I'm out with guys," Nate smiled.

"That's exactly what I worry about." Maggie nudged him.

When Nate headed back to the office he returned to a break out of drama. And to no surprise just as he predicted tension broke.

"Sterling, you're a thief!" Nate heard Nigel shouting.

He stared at the scene unfolding as Nigel lunged at Sterling. Sterling stepped to the side ever so casually and let the angered man.

"Your intern came to me," Sterling said.

Nate folded his arms and looked at Sterling as he seemed without any remorse about the situation. But that was something that came with the cockiness he inherited from the fame of clearing big cases.

"I can't help it, Nigel, that your interns don't find you the least bit appealing. But I can understand you're a drunken, insignificant little incest I'd be happy to step on." Sterling folded his arms.

Nate shook his head at the mention of Nigel being a drunk. It was an ironic statement because he could recall several two am calls from Sterling to be bailed out of jail.

"I'll show you insignificant? Jim Sterling is calling me, Nigel Branson, insignificant, when you transferred from a shithole insurance agency from New York. You were a bottom feeder and I.Y.S. denied you three interviews. You are nothing more than a sleazy sales person trying to make back door deals with every criminal. Yeah, Sterling I ran a background check on you. Had to use your slutty little friend to pull strings to get one interview from I.Y.S."

Nate didn't really see Sterling as a violent guy, but if properly motivate he saw a different side.

"What did you say?" Sterling twitched.

"You heard me," Nigel remarked as he stepped up and got into Sterling's face.

Sterling chuckled a little and stepped back and turned on his heels. Nate looked at Sterling as he retrained himself from throwing the first punch.

"You are just a common criminal, Sterling," Nigel remarked still willing to provoke any kind of response. "A coward, hiding behind your computer plotting to stab another person in the back. Surprised, you haven't stabbed your only friend here in the back."

Nate narrowed his eyes and started to walk to confront Nigel, but someone grabbed his shoulder. He glanced over at another investigator.

"Don't get in the middle of this, Ford, Jim's got to handle his own problems. Sooner or later he was going to be a target," the older investigator remarked.

Nate looked back as Sterling turned back and face Nigel.

"What hurts more, Nigel, the idea that your intern came to me for help? Or the idea that you can't get it up and she came to someone who could get the job done," Sterling remarked.

It didn't take long for Nigel to react and lunge at Sterling. Sterling took another shot to the face, but in the end took the sleazy insurance agent down. It was his technique.

Nate watched as Sterling walked off and the others helped Nigel up.

"Now, Ford, he's one of us." The older man smirked. "You don't fully understand your strength until someone properly motivates you."

Nate found the wisdom was far from the truth. He walked off and headed to his office where he pulled a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. It wasn't too hard to figure out where Sterling went.

Nate climbed up the stairs and pushed the door open to the roof. He walked toward the ledge of the building and saw Sterling standing there. Hands stuffed in his pockets and just looking out.

"So, is it true?" Nate asked.

Sterling looked over his shoulder and smirked a little. "What?"

"Are you a common criminal?" Nate lifted the whiskey up.

Sterling chuckled turned to face Nate.

"Common, no," Sterling remarked. "Nor am I a criminal. I like to be on the right side of the law. Don't want to be on that side. I catch criminals and see that they pay for their wrongs."

Nate smirked and handed Sterling a glass. He opened the bottle and poured a glass.

"Nice form by the way, Jim, had practice?" Nate asked.

"Instinct, Ford, thinking on your feet." Sterling took a sip of the whiskey. "And a little bit of luck."

Nate chuckled and looked out into the city limits. He sipped the whiskey and let the liquid slip down his throat and eased the craving for a stiff drink. It was something that started to be a second friend of his when stressful times came around.

"Why don't you stay out here for awhile, Jim, until things cool down? I'm sure Nigel will make another attempt."

"He's an idiot if he thinks he can make my life miserable." Sterling looked at Nate.

Nate shook his head and gave Sterling's shoulder a pat.

"You look like crap, Jim."

"Just another war wound, Ford." Sterling smirked with a chuckle. "It's not like I haven't pissed off someone before."

"I'm sure it won't be the last, Jim." Nate downed the rest of the drink.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't."

After awhile they walked downstairs, but as they did, Sterling's phone rang. Nate looked at him as he reached into his pocket. He watched as his brow wrinkled before answering it.

"Hello, darling," Sterling said in a different voice, Nate was not use to hearing.

He walked ahead giving Sterling privacy.

As the setting sun was pushed out of sight, Nate headed home and arrived to smell a mouth watering meal being prepared. He sat his keys down and walked into the three bedroom house that brought the comforts of a future of joy.

"Maggie, I'm home," Nate called.

"I'm in the kitchen," Maggie called back.

Nate walked in and smiled as Maggie stirred something in a pot. He stopped to admire her, she had a glow to her. It was hard to ignore and Nate walked towards her.

"Smells delicious," Nate said as he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her.

"How was your day?" Maggie asked.

"Well, had a little school yard fight today." Nate kissed Maggie.

"What happened?"

"Long story made short, Jim pissed off Nigel Branson and there was shouting and a few punches," Nate answered as he walked to sink to wash up.

Maggie shook her head and turned down the burner. She put the stir fry on the side and looked at Nate.

"What was the fight about?" Maggie asked.

"Stealing stole another man's intern. Jim went over Nigel's head and took his intern." Nate wiped his hands on a dish towel. "He had it coming, you just don't do that. There are rules."

"Nate, Jim doesn't think like you do. You have to realize that, he's more shoot now ask questions later." Maggie leaned against the counter.

Nate shrugged and walked over to her and kissed her.

"How was your day after lunch?" Nate asked.

"I verified some art and emailed reports. I set up the nursery a little, but I need you to baby proof the house. I can't do it all." Maggie rested her hand on her stomach.

"I'll do it this weekend, I promise. No work this weekend, expect for baby prep." Nate smiled. "We're ready for this little bundle."

Maggie smiled and kissed him. "Good, you better."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: The Only Reason**

_**Four Months later**_

Sterling swirled a shallow glass of whiskey and stared at the sad man that stared back at him. He had no more grounds to keep his ex-wife from taking Olivia for good. He didn't want to believe it was impossible to get Olivia back, but every lawyer wouldn't touch his case when money was involved.

"I warned you, James," Lauren's voice came up beside him.

Sterling glanced at her as she took a seat beside him. She sat her purse down and ordered a drink before she shrugged her wet coat off.

"Spare me the lecture, Laruen," Sterling said as he took another sip of the amber liquid.

"I'm not lecturing, James, I'm telling you that you didn't stand a chance." Lauren swirled towards him. "Claire is a manipulative bitch and had you twirled around her pretty little finger for six years. She said jump and you asked how high. Well, James, you jumped a little too high and fell off a cliff."

Sterling looked at her and raised his brow at her. Lauren reached into her purse and pulled out a little piece of paper.

"What's this?" Sterling asked.

"I know a guy who knows a great retrieval specialist," Lauren said. "You want Olivia back, use his people. He comes highly recommended."

Sterling flipped the small slip of paper and stared at the name. He slid it back to her and she grabbed the paper.

"You're asking me to cross that line and I'm not going to, Lauren. I'm not that kind of person. I'm going to get Olivia back my own way."

"Use the law, sure that worked out just fine." Lauren turned to the bartender to ask him to pour another drink. "Sometimes, you have to use people the way they were supposed to be used. James, take my advice and call the guy. He's good and he'll keep it at just legal."

Sterling smirked a little and looked at the woman who spied on her own sister and helped him stay in touch with Olivia. She knew a lot about being on the other side of the law. Her shade of grey stretched way past the line.

"I'll think about it." Sterling he looked at her. "Why are you still in Los Angeles?"

"I knew my best friend needed me on this hard time. So, darling, we're going to drown our sorrows until the morning light. And if you haven't forgotten your troubles, I'll stay until you remember who you use to be."

Sterling chuckled and took another glass of whiskey.

"By the way, I love the scruff it makes you look more the part of sulking old bastard." Lauren patted his shoulder.

Early morning light seeped into the space between the curtains. Sterling moaned at the sight of morning light and threw the covers over his head. He hadn't drunk that much for awhile and he was regretting it just thinking about it.

It was then he felt someone poke him in the ribs with their foot. He groaned at the reparative motion of pointed toes jabbing him in his ribs.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," Lauren's voice remarked.

He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. She was the culprit that encourage the over indulgence of alcohol and now she was trying to get him to wake up.

"I know you're awake, James, your breathing changed." Lauren once more jabbed him in the ribs.

"Stop with the toes in my ribs," Sterling said gruffly.

"For the first time I'm actually getting use out of all those ballet lessons by pointing my toes. Mother encouraged all her girls to take ballet."

"Your mother is a fossil who also believed her daughters should have married for money and live in glass towers."

Sterling threw the covers off and looked at the spitfire of a woman. She smiled at him as she stood over him ready to once more jab him in the ribs with her toes.

"Is that my shirt?" he asked.

"Yup," Lauren said. "I must say, James, for someone of your status you dress above it. Insurance investigator's salary can't pay for this type of shirt. I would know I live off one, plus the alimony of my three ex-husbands."

Sterling rolled his eyes and sat up and glanced around the room. She jumped down off his bed and stood beside him.

"Why are you still here?" he asked.

"I was too intoxicated to go back to my hotel and you asked me to stay," Lauren said. "If I'm correct you begged me to stay. But don't worry I slept on the couch. You insisted that this was not what it seemed."

Sterling looked at her and she smiled her typical cocky smirk. But there was also that little twinkle in her eye that meant she was lying.

"You're lying," Sterling said. "I can smell it."

"Ok, so we slept together, no big deal," Lauren confessed. "It wasn't out of pity, I swear."

"Thanks," Sterling said. "For clearing that up because that's exactly what I was thinking."

Lauren shrugged and leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"You need to clear your head. Plus, we're friends."

The sound of the door bell rang and Sterling looked at the clock.

"Damn it," Sterling cursed.

"Expecting company so early?" Lauren fell back into the bed.

He reached over and turned the clock to him. "You have you to leave."

"Now, James, that's no way to treat a woman." Lauren folded her arms as he looked over at her.

He raised a brow at her and she rolled her eyes at him. He slipped out and collected his slacks as he hurried to slip them back on.

"Leave," Sterling remarked.

"I'll make sure my walk of shame is in style, darling," Lauren joked.

He shook his head walked towards the door as the knocking continued. He peered through the peephole before answering it.

"Maggie, what a surprise," he said as he peered around the door.

"I'm sorry to intrude, Jim, but I need to speak with you," Maggie said. "It's about Nate."

Sterling wrinkled his brow at the concern in her voice. He gave a nod and opened the door for her to come in. He quickly shuffled some things around as Maggie walked in. He wasn't embarrassed at how his place looked, but it was the possibility that the illusion of his work habits would be shattered by a possible social life.

"Can I get you something?" Sterling asked.

"Water would be fine," Maggie answered.

He gave a nod and hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He walked over to her and handed her the bottle.

"So, what's wrong?" Sterling asked.

Maggie twisted the top and took a sip of the cool liquid. She looked up at him and sighed.

"I don't know, he won't talk about what's going on. He and I usually talk about work here and there. But he's different, Jim." Maggie looked down and rested her hands on her stomach.

Sterling glanced over his shoulder and saw Lauren peering out the bedroom. He shook his head and turned back to Maggie.

"Maybe he's nervous about the baby," Sterling suggested.

"No, it's not that. He's secretive, like he's hiding something." Maggie met his eyes. "Jim, could you talk to him. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but what if…"

"Maggie, don't think like that, Nate is a Jesuit when it comes to that sort of thing." Sterling took a seat. "He's madly in love with you and wouldn't even cross that line."

Maggie smiled and nodded.

"I'll talk to him. Don't worry," Sterling said.

"Thank you, Jim, you are a good friend. You'll make someone a good husband someday." Maggie smiled.

He gave a weak smile at the ironic statement. The idea that he still kept his ex-wife and daughter a secret made it that much harder to say anything more.

"I hope so," Sterling remarked.

Maggie got up slowly and rubbed her stomach. He walked her to the door and Maggie stopped to look at him.

"Don't tell Nate that I came to see you, please." Maggie met his gaze. "I don't want him to think I dragged you into this."

"You're secret is safe with me." Sterling smiled and opened the door.

"Thanks again, Jim." Maggie walked out.

He shut the door and looked over his shoulder. "You can come out."

His bedroom door opened up and Lauren walked out. She smiled and he watched as her steps were light on the floor. She threw one arm around and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, James, you are so adorable when you have a crush on your friend's wife," Lauren said.

He rolled his eyes and slightly pushed her away from him. He shook his head and knew Lauren wouldn't let the subject go.

"She's pretty, James," Lauren remarked.

"Drop it," Sterling said.

"How can I?" Lauren leaned against the island in the kitchen. "She's fond of you too."

"Don't you have a fiancé to go home too," Sterling asked.

"He's in Kiev doing some stuff he refuses to tell me. Always working and he's not my fiancé, darling, he's my secret lover. Not the marrying type."

Sterling put on a pot of coffee and looked at her as she just seemed so casual about what happened last night. She acted like it was just a simple walk in the park and it meant nothing.

"Why are you really here, Lauren?" he asked.

"Oh, don't ruin the moment, James. I was just imagining how wonderful it would be if you moved back to London and transferred so we can be a team again."

"Not going to happen. I have responsibilities here."

"Like fantasize about how you and your friend's wife would be a great couple. I can see that going over really well. James, London is so boring without you, I miss the old days before you married Claire."

Sterling shook his head and poured a fresh cup coffee for her. He slid it to her before pouring a second cup for himself. He lifted the white cup and sipped the hot beverage.

"London is in the past. Plus, I'm so close to another promotion I can taste it."

"But what are you doing it for?" Lauren walked towards him. "If you don't have someone to share it with then what is it really for?"

Sterling looked away from her.

"You know what it is for?"

She reached her hand and turned his head. "Then let's do this right, James. You need to take that step and show everyone that James Sterling doesn't take shit from anyone and I mean that little friend of yours is standing in your way."

"Aren't we the little vixen," Sterling remarked.

"Hey, I just know how to use every resource to get what I want." Lauren stepped back from him. "Isn't about time you do the same."

Sterling smirked and walked towards her. "Who said I wasn't already?"

He grabbed her hands and kissed them before he walked off to bedroom. His motives for getting another promotion would bring him one step closer to getting back Olivia. She was the only reason.

As the morning progressed Sterling dropped Lauren off at her hotel.

"Had fun, darling, we should do it again." Lauren leaned against the car.

"Not for a real long time," Sterling said. "Go home, Lauren, I can take care of myself here. I hate to see my best friend get exiled by her own family because of the horrible ex-husband."

Lauren smirked. "I wish you would take me up on my offer. I'll fax his file over to you, he's legit, James. The best and I know you only want the best for a job."

"I'll look at the file, but I won't do anything that will jeopardize my career."

"Use people for what they are suppose to be used for. You need someone like him, James to get back precious cargo."

"I have work to do, Lauren; we're not talk about this." Sterling looked at her.

He rolled up the window and gave a wave as she tapped against the window.

"James Sterling, I'm not done with you," Lauren said.

"I can't you hear you, darling," Sterling said with a smirk.

He pulled off into the traffic and chuckled as he looked through his review mirror to see Lauren fold her arms. It was not surprise that the spitfire woman kept things interesting when they spent time together. She was her own person and usually bent the rules to suit her needs. And when it came to her family she was the rebel without a cause. She proved that just by still keeping in contact with him.

Sterling finally made his way to the office and found the office was full of excitement more than usual.

"What's going on?" Sterling grabbed an intern by the arm.

"Someone from the London office is here to talk expansion in other countries," she said. "He's going to be pulling some investigators to help start recruiting."

Sterling let the intern go on her way and he hustled toward s Nate's office, but found he wasn't there.

"Looks like your partner in crime maybe transferring," one of the older investigators remarked.

Sterling looked at the older man as he smirked. "They wouldn't."

"You, young people think change won't affect you. Nate's one of the best investigators I.Y.S. has, you think they care if he has a life? And you, pompous and so sure you'll be the next VP. I have to laugh at you, Sterling."

Sterling narrowed his eyes at the older man. "Youth does have its advantages, old timer."

"Don't piss me off, Sterling, I'm the last one you want to do that. I'm not like Nigel who will go down after one low blow to the stomach. I'm your worst nightmare."

Sterling smirked and blew him off. He walked towards his office and saw someone sitting in his office. He wrinkled his brow as walked in and looked at his watch.

"Can I help you with something?" Sterling asked.

The silver haired man stood up slowly and buttoned his suit coat before he turned and faced Sterling.

"I believe, James, you can," the crisp British accent escaped the older man's lips.

Sterling looked at the well polished older man shook his head.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Charles, has Lillian finally kicked the bucket?"

"Sadly, no, she's going to be the one who out lives us all." Charles smiled and extended his hand to Sterling. "I need your help, James."

Sterling looked at the older man and folded his arms across his chest.

"My ex-father-in-law needs my help. I thought that was beneath you?"

Charles smirked and reached into his coat pocket. He handed an envelope to Sterling.

"What's this?" Sterling asked.

"I've insured plenty of my precious valuables with I.Y.S. because my little wild child is an agent here. But I need you to find an heirloom that was lifted from me. A pendant that will belong to my sweet baby girl when I am gone. One her mother will not see it."

Sterling opened the envelope and glanced at the pictures of the pendant. He recognized the pendant.

"The Emperor's crest, who would steal it?"

Charles looked at Sterling. "I met a charming woman in a café in Tuscany, she was a museum curator and mentioned my pendant and wished to examine it. And when she handed back I did not think to look at it closely, but later found it to be a fake. James, this pendant is willed to Lauren when I die. I cannot be seen as the idiot father that let a grifter get the best of him."

Sterling flipped through the pictures and handed them back

"I'll see what I can do, Charles. Do you remember her name?"

Charles shook his head. "She gave me her first name. Her name was Jenny."

Sterling walked to his desk and started his computer.

"So, why come to me and not your own daughter?" Sterling asked.

"Because you are the best and I couldn't let just anyone take this case." Charles looked at Sterling. "My daughter was an idiot to let someone like you go. She just had to get past the drinking, James; you don't need the bottle to get somewhere."

Sterling stopped and looked at the older man.

"The bottle was never an issue, Charles, I assure you if anyone had a problem with the bottle it was your dear little Claire." Sterling turned back to the computer and leaned back in his chair. "Your pendant is insured for two hundred grand."

He looked over at the older man as he seemed to look away. Sterling rubbed his chin and nodded.

"I'm going to let someone else handle this case, Charles, I'm afraid it isn't the best one."

"James, I'm begging you don't let anyone else handle it."

Sterling took a deep breath trying hard not to call the older man on the suspicion. He stood up and watched as the older man seemed to plead with him.

"Tuscany, you said?" Sterling looked out his office door and saw Nate walking past.

He tapped the glass and gestured for him to come in. He turned to the older man.

"Yes, Tuscany," Charles said.

Nate walked in.

"Charles, let me introduce you a colleague, Nathan Ford." Sterling turned to the older man.

"Pleasure, Mr. Ford."

"Ford, you've been chasing a ghost in good old Italia, what's it like now?" Sterling asked.

Nate looked at Sterling and raised his brow.

"Nice, everything is in season right now." Nate looked at the older man.

"Thanks, Ford." Sterling turned his back to Nate.

"What's this about?" Nate asked.

"I just needed a question answered, you can go now." Sterling looked back at Nate.

He shook his head and walked out the office.

"You have a funny way of doing business, James." Charles stood up and smoothed out his coat. "But that's what I like about you. And I can see you still care about my little spitfire."

"I don't care about Claire," Sterling said. "She can rot in hell for all I care."

"I've said she's the milk man's child, but Lillian suggests otherwise. But that's not the spitfire I was talking about. If you were as smart as I think you are, you wouldn't let her go again. Her mother would have been proud to see the woman she was turning out. But my dear boy, I can easily say you are stupid for not marrying Lauren."

Sterling shook his head and Charles lifted the envelope.

"Have fun chasing a ghost in Tuscany, my suggestion, James is that you lose a few pounds and shave, you look like a homeless man."

The older man casually walked out and Sterling rolled his eyes. He looked at his desk and stared at the thick paper on his desk. He lifted it up and shook his head.

"Well, played," Sterling remarked.

It was after work that Sterling walked up to the roof to have a drink. He sighed and rushed a hand through his hair. His eyes stared out as the setting sun consumed the city line.

"She must be some woman if you are having a bottle to yourself," Nate's voice came up behind.

"Ford," Sterling said without looking.

"Sterling." Nate walked up beside him and grabbed the bottle.

"So, what's with the strange question earlier?" Nate asked.

Sterling turned and looked at Nate. He was disheveled and his eyes were showing fatigue. It was all the classic signs of a worn out man. Of course several weeks on the road would do that.

"Maggie's worried about you," Sterling said. "She's concerned that you are having an affair with someone. You shouldn't worry your wife like that, Ford, especially in her condition."

"She doesn't have to worry about me. I'm fine. And why is she talking to you about this? She knows she can come to me." Nate turned to Sterling.

Sterling looked at Nate and wrinkled his brow. He was irritable and there was a slight suspicion to his words.

"She's tried, but you've become what she calls secretive. So, Ford, what's going on in that head of yours?"

Nate took a swig of the amber liquid that was beckoning him. Sterling reached for the bottle and Nate narrowed his eyes.

"Kill the bottle, Ford, it won't make the issue go away." Sterling tossed it to the side.

"And you would know, wouldn't you, Sterling?"

"Very well, And I think you know that. I'm saying this as your friend, someone who let the bottle destroy the confidence."

Nate nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Go home, Ford, and kiss your wife," Sterling said. "Because you never know when you won't be able to ever again."

Sterling stepped back and walked towards door to head downstairs.

"How do you know all this?" Nate asked.

Sterling stopped and took a deep breath.

"Because if I had a woman like Maggie, I'd make sure she was happy." Sterling swallowed a lump in his throat. "See you around, Ford."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Father, Husband, and Investigator **

It seemed that there was no down time for Nate since he became a father. There was no down time to just breathe. When he wasn't being a father he was working. It made it hard to balance the life that he had planned since the moment Maggie found out she was pregnant.

Three months after Sam was brought home from the hospital it was nonstop. Nate was tired and it was showing. He tried to hide the fact that he was dragging, but he made sure to keep his home life at home and his work life at work.

Nate accepted some cases that did take him away from his responsibilities as both husband and father. Of course this put stress on his marriage and it seemed that no one was happy.

"Nate, I'm just asking you to take a few days off," Maggie said.

"I can't take off, Maggie, don't you see we have an extra mouth to feed. And we have a house note to pay." Nate poured drink.

He swirled it around and looked at Maggie. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen. He sighed and rushed his hands through his hair. He didn't mean to make it sound like that Sam was a burden.

"Maggie, I'm sorry," Nate said. "I just can't leave this client to anyone."

"Then give the case to Jim, he won't let your client sink." Maggie rinsed a plate.

"Yeah, about Jim, he's been in his 'all about me' world. Something's going on. Why should I give him a case when he's going to take a client from me?"

Maggie sighed and stared at the running water.

"Now, you're just paranoid," Maggie said. "You act like your best friend is trying to take your job as head investigator."

Nate shook his head and sipped the amber liquid. He leaned against the marble counter top and watched as Maggie scrubbed the dishes. It was the only thing that seemed to keep her from bringing up the fact that he's been working extra hard to get a promotion.

"I'll take a week off and we can go visit your parents. I know they want to see Sam again. I'll put in a request tomorrow." He sat the glass down and walked over to her.

He wrapped his arms around Maggie and pulled her tightly into his arms.

"I just don't want you to miss out on things." Maggie lightly stroked his cheek. "Nate, I know it isn't easy balancing this life. But I'm happy with what we have. We don't need a flashy car or a big house. Everything is right here, you have a job and I have one I can work from home. Sam is a healthy child, what more could we ask for?"

"You're right, we have it all." Nate kissed her. "So what if I don't get that promotion, there will be others."

"Plenty of others. I.Y.S. is lucky to have someone like you." Maggie smiled. "I'm lucky to have someone like you."

Nate was grateful for Maggie's insight. Sometimes he lost sight of the important things that he had in his life. He kissed her and reached for a dishtowel to dry.

"Nate, I wanted to see if next month would be good to have the christening?" Maggie looked at him.

"Just family," Nate said. "Keep it small."

"Alright," Maggie said.

Nate smiled seeing how important the christening was to Maggie. She wanted to make every moment count and every occasion special.

The next day Nate made his way to his office and saw Sterling talking to a woman. He was anxious about something seeing him tapping the pen on the desk. It was as if he were thinking about a game changing move on a chess board.

"Ford," someone called.

Nate turned and looked at the older investigator and gave a nod, "Howard."

"Did you hear that your pal is taking a transfer?" Howard said.

"Afraid he left that out," Nate said.

"Not as tight as you thought you were." The white haired man said. "Good riddance to bad rubbish."

Nate slightly raised a brow. The older investigator had never liked Sterling despite how many cases he had worked with him when he was a rookie at I.Y.S. Something about Sterling just gave those who worked with him a bad feeling. Nate chose to ignore that feeling and gave Sterling the benefit of the doubt. Most the time he was pretty convinced everyone was wrong about him. But lately it seemed that Nate's gut feeling was gnawing at him to rethink his friendship.

"He's a good guy, Howard, maybe you haven't gotten to know him like I do," Nate stood up to the older man.

"Yeah, but he's been hiding something and this transfer is going to dig up something." The older man looked at Nate. "Don't let him stab you in the back like he did with Nigel."

"Trust me, I can smell betrayal a mile away."

"Yes, I know. I taught you all that." Howard gave Nate's shoulder a pat. "Remember no one is really a friend unless they prove it."

The older man walked off and Nate looked at Sterling. There was truth about the older man's statement.

Nate headed to his office and turned on his computer. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Mr. Ford," a young woman's voice came.

"Yeah?" Nate looked at the intern that Sterling had taken from Nigel months ago.

"I have a file, Mr. Sterling asked me to pass on to you." The delicate boned woman walked in with a manila folder.

Nate reached for it and looked at the scribbles of notes on the back of the folder. He glanced up at the young intern and gave a nod.

"Thank you," Nate said.

She walked out and Nate flipped the folder open to stare at a lead. Nate shook his head as flipped the folder shut.

He got up and headed to Sterling's office and saw the woman had gone. He knocked and Sterling gave him a nod.

"Why are you handing me this case?" Nate asked.

"I figured you needed an overzealous, former service man to add to your collection."

"Retrieval specialists aren't my field."

"Sure they are, Ford. In fact I'm asking you a favor right now." Sterling stood up and grabbed a box from under his desk.

Nate sat the folder down and took a seat at Sterling's desk.

"Why are you transferring?" Nate asked.

"Just for a few months, I need to get away from this city." Sterling pulled some books off a shelf. "I'm a bit homesick. I'll be in London for four months working point with their head investigator."

"What aren't you telling me, Jim? We are friends aren't we?" Nate folded his arms.

Sterling stopped. "I'm telling you that I'm working on a case that requires me to put in a transfer."

Nate nodded and slid the folder in Sterling's direction.

"He's your type of criminal." Nate stood up. "You always get your mark."

Nate started walking towards the door.

"I don't have any more information on Spencer, but you do."

Nate stopped and turned to Sterling. "And how would you know that?"

Sterling smirked and lifted the file up. "I do my homework, Ford. I have another case that will hand me a promotion once I catch the little thief and bring her to justice."

Nate looked at Sterling and walked towards him and took the file.

"I think you're scared of him, Jim."

"No one scares me, Ford. I'm not scared of being afraid." Sterling let go of the file. "If you don't mind I have cases that I need to mail to my new office so I can focus on them after I get my mark."

"Sometimes I worry about you, Jim."

"That's adorable, Ford, but I don't need you to worry about me, everything is working out just fine."

Nate shook his head and headed out of the office. He glanced over his shoulder and watched as Sterling cleaned out his office.

It didn't seem like it took long for Nate to get consumed on several cases that were left for him.

"Here's everything Mr. Sterling was working on the last three months," Emily said setting boxes on Nate's desk. "Is there anything else I can help you with, Mr. Ford?"

Nate stared at the boxes and shook his head. He glanced up at the intern that was fond of Sterling. She enjoyed the investigation process that Sterling was teaching her.

"Do you know the reason why he took a transfer, Ms. Daniels?" Nate asked Emily

"Can I speak freely?" Emily asked.

Nate gave a nod and she closed the office door. He wrinkled his brow as the young woman as she shut the door.

"He was investigating something that I don't think he had the authority to investigate. Mr. Ford, the woman that came into his office two weeks ago, she was someone he knew very well. She gave him a red file case." Emily took a seat.

"She's I.Y.S ?" Nate asked.

"Yes, I looked her up in the data base. She's the head investigator of the London office. Her name is Lauren O'Conner."

"I know the name," Nate said. "She came to office pitching to Blackpoole about expansion. She was recruiting investigators to help recruit for the new office. Jim and I were her top picks."

Emily nodded. "Mr. Ford, I get a bad feeling about her. And I think he's endanger, this investigation that he's on is a wild goose chase. He told me it was some painting one of his high end clients claimed was missing."

Nate looked at the cases and sighed. "Alright, this is what we're going to do. I'm going to head to London and get the truth out of him. I want you to do any research you can on this painting he was investigating on, I'm sure it was just a cover for his true purpose, Jim's good at covering his tracks."

"Mr. Ford, you don't think he's getting into something illegal?"

"If I know Jim the way I think I do, he's a stickler for being on the right side of the law." Nate smiled. "Don't worry; we'll get to the bottom of this."

As the evening closed in, Nate headed home carrying the boxes of files. He walked in the door to smell the Italian spices filling the house and the sweet melodies of Jazz playing in the background.

"Maggie, I'm home," Nate called.

He shuffled through the living room and sat the boxes down on the coffee table. He peered around the corner and into the kitchen to see Maggie feeding Sam.

"Feeding time," Nate said.

"Well, we couldn't wait for you," Maggie said as she threw the burping cloth over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry; I got caught up at the office. Jim's cases came to me while he's in London."

"So, I guess that plan to take off work for a week isn't going to be in the cards for us?" Maggie questioned.

"Maggie, I'm sorry, but I can't just hand cases over to other investigators." Nate rubbed his eyes.

"Nate, you have to take time for yourself and for your family. I.Y.S is consuming your life and taking away from us." Maggie looked at Sam as she patted his back. "All I'm asking is one week. Surely, Jim's cases can wait."

Nate hesitated to tell her that there was something deeper than just the cases he was given by Sterling. It wasn't the right time for it, but there that little voice that told him he needed to tell her.

"Look, I have a case that's going to require me to go to London for a week. After I get back we can have our week off. I promise." Nate walked to her and kissed her head.

She gave a nod and handed him the burping cloth and passed Sam to him. Nate looked at him and smiled.

"Dinner will be ready soon." She smiled.

"I'll be ready." Nate looked up at her as he held Sam. "We'll be ready."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:The Great Plan  
**

_**Two weeks later**_

Sterling stared out the hotel window and sighed. He rushed hands through his hair and took a deep breath. He had been in London for two weeks and it still felt like he was running away from issues back in Los Angeles.

A pair of arms walked around him. "James, the scenery hasn't changed since you last looked out the window."

He smirked and turned and faced Lauren as she smirked. He lifted her hands up to his lips.

"Nothing changes around here," Sterling said.

Lauren smiled and reached up and kissed him on the lips. She stepped back and he let her hands slid from his.

"I'm going to take a shower before the real work gets started," Lauren remarked.

"You mean last night wasn't the _real_ work," Sterling joked.

Lauren smirked and walked to the bathroom of his hotel. He didn't want to pay for a long term housing since he was going to be there only for a few months. He got a great live in deal at the hotel and the owner knew him after he recovered a missing Monet painting for him months before he was welcomed to I.Y.S.

Sterling looked at the clock and counted back the time to get what the actual time was in Los Angeles. He had mentioned that he would keep tabs on his Intern while he was away. But it was still early for a check in.

He walked to the window and pulled a couple boxes pushed up against the wall. He lifted them on the table and pulled out files that he had worked on for awhile. His motives had changed and the acceptance that maybe his ex-father-in-law could have been right about how he felt about his eldest daughter. She was nothing like her younger sister, but perhaps that was because her mother wasn't the leech his ex-father-in-law was currently married too.

He tossed some papers to the side and flipped through some of the reports he was working on before. Each case he investigated the last couple of months had just seemed pointless.

He got up and walked to the phone and called for room service putting the tab on I.Y.S.' account. There was no reason he didn't take advantage of their generosity. After all if he hadn't volunteered for the small transfer how else was he going to get a bonus so fast.

The bathroom door opened and Lauren walked out drying her hair with the towel. He glanced at her and smiled.

"I was thinking, why don't you stay with me instead of here?" Lauren walked over to him.

"Because you have that pesky little thing called a fiancé." Sterling glanced back at the reports.

Lauren sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "He's not my fiancé, James, he's my secret lover."

Sterling smirked a little and looked at her. "I thought I was your secret lover. That's how you always introduced me to your little friends."

Lauren chuckled a little and gently stroked his cheek.

"You will always be my secret lover, James." She kissed him on the cheek.

Sterling shook his head. "Deeply appreciate that, I'll make sure I put that down on my resume the next interview I have."

Lauren smirked and walked to the other side of the table. She reached into the box and pulled out more files. He watched as she flipped through the piles of folders.

"Your father came to visit me two weeks ago," Sterling mentioned.

"And what did that antique want?" Lauren glanced up with a smirk. "Did he leave Lillian yet?"

Sterling chuckled seeing that Lauren didn't even like her step-mother. She was the reason Lauren ran away home at the age of eighteen. The rebel child joined the service and traveled over the world until she served her time. She came home and went to school where she met him.

"Afraid not, but he came to talk about a piece that he insured for two hundred grand." Sterling met her gaze.

"The Emperor's Crest, I know. My father told me it was lifted when he went to Tuscany for business." Lauren raised her brow. "Why did he tell you?"

Sterling stared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Daddy," she muttered.

"I think you and I got conned by your old man," Sterling chuckled.

Lauren shook her head and leaned back into the chair. He watched as her gaze found the window. It was her way of coping with the realization that she had fallen into a trap. His ex-father-in-law was a man of many gifts.

"James, it was unavoidable that you'd come back to London," Lauren remarked. "And Daddy knew that."

"Your father has been playing this game for a long time." Sterling folded the files up.

Lauren nodded. "So, you won't be helping me clear this case now?"

"Oh, I have every intention of closing this case if it means I have to hide in the trunk of a car," Sterling joked.

Lauren's lips pulled into a devious smile. She got up and walked over to him and kissed him.

"James Sterling, you are a genius! I think it might work!"

Sterling looked at her in confusion.

"I hate when you do that," Sterling mentioned. "It means you took something I said to heart."

"You're about what five ten give or take?" Lauren looked at him.

"Yes, give or take." Sterling turned to her. "Where are you going with this?"

"The max would be four to five day drive give or take."

Sterling raised his brow at her. "Not following."

"James, you would be noted to be the only person to take your job that far."

"No, Lauren, no."

"Certainly, you'd make VP that way. I can see it James Sterling captures fraudulent art collector in…."

"No, no, and no." Sterling stood up.

Lauren looked at him. "You wouldn't be alone. I'll be there to follow behind. Come on, James, where is your sense of adventure."

"Where my dignity remains….in tack. There's another way."

"I think it would be quite fascinating."

"Then you do it."

Lauren stepped up and lightly stroked her cheek. "What if I told you that the sooner you get this promotion there's a chance you can bring Olivia home?"

Sterling looked at her and she smiled.

"I hate you," he stated.

"No, you're in love with me." Lauren kissed his nose. "I'll start the surveillance."

Sterling sighed and looked out the window. "I'm going to regret this."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: The Plot Thickens **

_**Four Days Later**_

Nate stepped off the plane and headed to I.Y.S. London office with the intent of finding Lauren and Sterling. There were unanswered questions that Sterling left sitting on his desk and his intern was left with concern about her boss. It wasn't like Sterling to leave cases unfinished. He was too tied up in making promotions to leave something that important untouched.

He took a cab to the office and went to the receptionist's front desk.

"Can I help you, sir?" the young woman asked.

"I'm looking for Lauren O'Conner," Nate said.

"Who can I say is asking for her?" the young woman asked.

"Nathan Ford, investigator for the Los Angeles office. I have some questions about some files she mailed over."

Nate pulled out his ID and showed it to her. She reached for the phone and called up to the top floor. He glanced around and watched as agents came in and out. He caught sight of an elderly man reading a paper, but noticed he looked in his direction once in awhile. He looked back at the young woman.

"She's not answering her phone." She looked at him.

"Maybe you can call a colleague that just transferred. James Sterling."

She went to her computer and glanced up at Nate.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ford, but there is no James Sterling that transferred here." The young woman raised question to his inquiry. "Perhaps, he hasn't transferred to our office, but another."

Nate shook his head and reached into his coat pocket. He checked his phone for missed calls, but saw Maggie was the only one to call.

"Thank you, I'll see if I can get a hold of him," Nate said.

He walked towards the entrance and watched from the corner of his eye at the old man. He saw the older gentleman fold his paper and lift a briefcase.

Nate made his way down the busy London streets and used the shop front windows to watch the tail he had. He stepped into a crowd and got lost in it or so he thought. As he broke away from the crowd he was met by the elderly gentleman that was in the lobby of the building.

"Mr. Ford," the man said.

He glanced around and looked back at the older man.

"Come with me," he said.

"And if I refuse?"

"Oh, I don't think you want to do that," the older man smiled. "I'm not the person you want to piss off especially overseas."

Nate sighed and gave a nod. He walked with the older man to a tavern and they took a seat isolated from the light crowd that enjoyed a good drink.

"A little far from home aren't you?"

"Just getting answers." Nate looked at the older man.

The older man smiled and ordered them a dark ale. He turned back to Nate and the older man reached into his suit coat. He pulled out a badge and Nate looked at him.

"What's a government agency want with me?" Nate asked.

"Just making sure you know who you're up against," the older man said.

Nate gave a nod and leaned back. "Who are you investigating?"

"Not investigating, Mr. Ford. Keeping an eye on," the older man said.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Do you have kids, Mr. Ford?"

"Three month old," Nate answered.

"Then you will know that if someone threatened your precious child's life, that you'll do anything to protect them. You'd be surprised what people can do when they are properly motivated."

Nate leaned forward and looked at the older man. "Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm informing you that I'm keeping an eye on a child, my child. You see, Mr. Ford, I got her into this mess and I'm going to get her out of it. She's a wildcard that thinks she's invincible. She gets her mark and knows how to take a risk and this little adventure that she's taken on is one step closer to her last."

Nate stared at the old man. "You must be, Ms. O'Conner's father?"

"That is correct. My daughter got whiff of a huge case and dragged an old friend of hers in it. But neither one knows what they are getting into and they left me no choice, but to find someone who could sniff the trail out just as well as my daughter and James. I need another piece on the board."

"You put them in danger so someone else would come to help?" Nate said. "Isn't that a little careless?"

"It worked, didn't it?" the older man said. "There's one thing I have learned over the years is that a good friend will come to help when they need them. And you, Mr. Ford, are a good friend, but I have to ask you, what has James Sterling done for you to make him your friend?"

"Nothing, why does a friend have to do something to prove they are a friend?"

"Good question, but answer me this, Mr. Ford, what do you have that James Sterling wants?" the older man asked.

Nate shook his head and the older man chuckled.

"Try that perfect life, the job and family. Why else do you think he is still your friend?"

Nate glanced away and bit his lower lip.

"Jealousy is a very powerful weapon," the older man said.

"What do want?"

"I'd like to see my daughter stand back before the wrong people get a hold of her. And for James to be a man and just admit for once that he needs my daughter."

"He'll never admit that, you should know of all people."

"Who do you think got him that job at I.Y.S?" the older man stood up and threw some money on the table. "Lauren, isn't who she thinks she is. We all have secrets, Mr. Ford, my daughter has plenty of them and their locked away tight, I'll be in touch."

Nate watched the older man walk off and he glanced out the window. He leaned back in the chair and sipped on the dark ale that was graciously bought. It wouldn't be the first time that he was put into a bind and it wouldn't be the last. But the fact that most of the binds he got in was because of his overachiever friend. It never ceased to amaze him how much trouble Sterling got himself into when it dealt with a promotion.

His phone rang and Nate glanced down at the number from the office.

"Ford," Nate answered.

"Mr. Ford, have you gotten in touch with Mr. Sterling, yet?" Emily asked

"No, find anything on that high end client?" Nate asked.

"Looks like the bulk of their claims are paintings. A French client Gustave Franco, he's a professor at the University of Paris, but lives in London. His fiancé is an art curator at the London Museum."

"Name?"

"Ask for Charlotte," Emily said.

Nate nodded and got up. "Keep me posted, I'll start there."

"Alright," Emily said.

He stuffed his phone into his coat pocket and headed off into the gloom of the London air. He made long strides to make it to the London Museum. Nate glanced around and headed to the service desk.

"I'm looking for a Charlotte," Nate asked.

"Sure, I'll give her office a ring."

Nate glanced over and saw a familiar figure talking to someone.

"She's not answering, can I take a message?"

Nate looked at the young woman.

"No, that's ok," Nate said.

He walked towards the well dressed woman and stopped and cleared his throat. The gentleman she was talking to stopped and raised his brow.

"Can I help you?" the older man asked.

"No, but she can," Nate said.

The woman turned around and shock cleared her face. She then smiled and Nate raised a brow at her.

"Charlotte, do you know him?" the older gentleman asked.

"Old friend." She smiled. "Could you give me a minute?"

The older gentleman walked off and Nate stared at her.

"So, have you come to take me today?" she asked.

"No, but if you run I may chase."

"I'm so close and yet you aren't going to chase, what's the fun is that?"

Nate couldn't help, but chuckle in amusement. He wasn't there to catch a thief, but actually needed help and she could help.

"Your partner is in trouble," Nate mentioned. "Fiancé? Really couldn't think of a better cover to throw everyone off, Ms. Devereaux?"

She smiled and walked ahead and Nate followed her.

"So, you aren't here to catch me and you want to know about Gus, you really know how to kill a good time."

"I'm looking for someone and if you help you might get a free pass, I might let you run before I chase you."

She turned on her heels and smiled before she glanced over his shoulder. Her gaze met his and sighed.

"Who are you looking for? Surely not Gus because I think you know where to look. No, you are looking for a friend. Another agent?"

"Insightful,"

"No, just know he stopped by two days with someone woman posing to be his wife. But they were far from a married couple, lovers, maybe. They had a tail for a little while, but they shook him in a crowd that came in. Older gent, someone on the law's side."

Nate looked at his watch and gave a nod. "Sounds like the old man was telling the truth."

"Charlotte," someone called.

She looked over and smiled before she turned back to Nate.

"See you around, Nate, I'll be waiting for a good chase," she said with a smile.

Nate headed out into the gloomy London day and headed off on a lead. He was conflicted with just letting Sterling do his own thing. Perhaps this goose chase was helping him work problems out, but the feeling that the woman Sterling was working a case with bothered him. She didn't seem like the over achieving investigator that I.Y.S. hired. She had a different mission, and then there was the tail that flashed a badge. It didn't add up at all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Fractured **

Sterling looked over the case files and stared at the financials of their mark. He turned the page and sighed. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back in the hard back chair.

A waiter walked over and sat two glasses and a bottle of an expensive whiskey. He looked at the waiter and nodded to the bar. Sterling glanced over and slightly rolled his eyes. He grabbed the bottle and poured some in one glass than the other. He slid the other glass to the other side of the table and welcomed the company.

"Thought you would have taken the hint to stay away, Ford," Sterling remarked.

"Now why would I do that?" Nate remarked. "Just because I'm married and have a son doesn't mean I can't do my job."

Sterling shook his head. "That's exactly why I gave you my small cases."

"Don't tell me you're actually giving a damn about other people, Jim? It's not very becoming on you." Nate took a sip.

Sterling smirked and leaned back in the hard chair. He looked at Nate and raised a brow waiting for him to tell him how he found him.

"You aren't as good as you think you are, Jim. You left a paper trail that led me here."

"I didn't do anything of the sort, Ford. I made sure there was nothing left behind. I know how to cover my own tracks."

"And the hotel you were staying at the owner was very happy to help me out. So, tell me, Jim, is she worth the risk?"

Sterling looked at Nate and his brow wrinkled. He had made sure that he never once told Nate about Olivia. The whole reason he had taken the case was because the mark knew where Olivia was.

"Worth every cent, how did you find out?" Sterling asked.

"Her father found me. In fact he's been tailing you two since London." Nate sipped the whiskey.

Sterling felt a relief that Nate didn't know. He smirked a little and folded his arms.

"Go home, Ford, this isn't a case you can talk me off."

"You are walking a dangerous line, Jim. This mark that you are stalking isn't just a client of I.Y.S. he's using I.Y.S to insure his criminal activity. He's got every government agency on high alert."

"I know what I'm getting into, Ford, I'm about to get my mark just as I always have. I know the risk."

"Not this risk." Nate grabbed the bottle of whiskey.

"Spare me the lectures, Ford. I'm a big boy I don't need someone like you to hold my hand."

Nate narrowed his eyes at Sterling. "You go through with this, Jim and I guarantee no one is going to back you up when you get back."

Sterling looked at Nate and smirked. "Of course no one will, but I know an office that has my name on it when I get back."

"This won't make you a hero, Jim. It's a suicide mission and you know it."

"You forget I don't care what people think and I especially don't care what you think. So, go home and move on." Sterling folded his arms.

Nate stood up and fixed his coat. Sterling stared at him waiting for him to leave.

"Don't do it, Jim. I'm asking you as a friend," Nate said.

"We were never friends, Ford; I don't have friends, only colleagues." Sterling narrowed his eyes.

Nate gave a nod and walked off and Sterling stared straight ahead. He needed to disconnect himself from any emotions that remained and severing a friendship was the best way.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh, James?" Lauren's voice came from behind. "He came all this way to make sure you weren't in any trouble."

Sterling looked at Lauren as she took a seat and lifted the bottle of whiskey.

"Your father's been tailing us since London."

"Which means my father brought your buddy in," Lauren said. "Don't bail on me, James."

"I have no intention of doing so." Sterling lifted the glass to his lips. "I'm already into deep to even care."

Lauren smiled and took a swig from the bottle. She sat the bottle down and turned the files.

"He's a business partner with Claire's husband. We start there and at the same time bring the bad news to Gustave that his claim is being denied."

"No, it won't work, he's a hot tempered art thief, we can't risk anything." Sterling looked at Lauren.

Lauren looked at him and nodded. "Let's finish up here. I have to make a few calls to assure we have a meeting with him. You need to look sharp tomorrow."

Sterling nodded and he pulled out some money. He tossed it on the table and the two of them walked out.

"Do you think Ford will back off?" Lauren asked.

"Not at moment," Sterling said. "He's probably formulating something now and I wouldn't expect anything less from him."

Lauren smiled and slipped her arm around Sterling's as they made their way to the hotel just a block from the tavern.

As the evening progressed a message arrived to their room, addressed to Sterling. He opened the piece of paper and stared at the note. He glanced up hearing the bathroom door open and Lauren walk out.

"I need to run downstairs for a moment," Sterling said.

"What for?"

"Fresh towels," Sterling said. "Back in five."

She gave a nod and Sterling headed out. He looked behind him to make sure she didn't follow and headed to the roof. He pushed the door open and looked about before he walked further out.

"Did you come alone?" the familiar voice came up behind.

Sterling stopped short and turned a little to look at Lauren's father.

"Charles, good to see you again." Sterling gave a smug look.

The older man smiled and walked towards the ledge of the building. Sterling watched the older man and waited for him to tell him something.

"Don't you ever get tired of following her everywhere, Charles?" Sterling said. "She's a big girl you know."

"Hardly, she's a wildcard that never learns."

"So, what's this secret meeting about?" Sterling said. "Are you going to tell me to back off and let someone else take the case? Because you know I won't."

"Of course not, you're stupid and impulsive, but you're motivated. I like that about you, James, always did. You got yourself out of the crappy apartment and moved your family to a house. You landed a job at a top insurance firm and show potential of taking over one day. But is putting yourself in a reckless situation worth it?" Charles turned to him.

"You know why I do it."

"Yes, but Gustave Franco isn't your in, James." Charles folded his arm.

Sterling raised his chin and stared at his ex-father-in-law.

"Who is?"

Charles smiled and pulled out a card. "I am. Give me a reason to keep you in their sights. Prove to me that you want this more than anything."

Sterling took the card and looked at it. "Only a select few ever get recruited."

"Tough game, James, but if you really want to cross the borders with alternative motives. Insurance was never your specialty. I can put in a good word for you. Think about it and forget about this."

The door opened and both glanced over to see Lauren walking out.

"Don't you ever get tired of following me?" Lauren remarked.

"Trained you well," Charles said.

"Does Lillian know you're out and about?"

"I keep her in the loop. I was just telling James here to back down and I know you are the fuel to the fire in using him to make the arrest."

Lauren shrugged and looked at Sterling.

"All this was your plan?" Sterling asked.

"I needed someone I trusted, James." Lauren walked to him. "And you need a promotion."

Sterling shook his head and looked at father and daughter who shared the same secret. He chuckled a little and Lauren raised her brow.

"You aren't that good, sweetheart," Sterling said.

"You don't say." Lauren smirked.

"I'm an investigator with plenty of contacts."

"Of course, that's why I needed you." Lauren grabbed his hand. "I needed your contacts to get us here. James."

Sterling sighed and rubbed his eyes and looked at Charles. The older man seemed to be beaming with pride. It was blinding to see how much it radiated off.

"And this little set up, was your doing?" Sterling asked.

"Afraid I gave you enough to bite, James. I knew Lauren couldn't refuse the chance to see you in action and I couldn't deny my little girl a chance to actually be with someone who made her happy. So, here is my proposal, James, and you listen well, back off and I'll make sure you get the credit you need for that corner office you've been itching for."

"Great proposal, Charles, but that's not enough."

"You drive a hard bargain, James. I'll do what I can to get Olivia back for you. Claire is due back for a visit with that husband of hers and Olivia will be there. Give me a couple of weeks and I'll have her on the first plane to Los Angeles. Custody papers will be in the mail."

Sterling looked at Lauren as she stood there. She still had a thirst to take care of business. He couldn't actually put his whole faith in his ex-father-in-law. But he couldn't pass up the chance for an easy promotion give him the prestige he needed to look like a competent parent to the courts.

"Deal," Sterling said. "I look forward to justice being served."

Charles nodded and put his hand out. "I hope the past doesn't keep from having a powerful friend in your corner?"

"Of course not, Charles, I keep my friends close and my enemies closer." Sterling shook his hand.

Charles smiled and looked at Lauren.

"I have one more proposal for you, James. One I think you may like just as much."

"What's that?"

"Keeping my little girl safe."

"That sounds like a job, not a proposal."

"It requires a more legal binding." Charles said. "I think it's long overdue, my dear boy."

Sterling looked at Lauren.

"Perhaps in time."

"Fair enough. Go, home, James and take Ford with you, or he'll be hot on your trail."

Sterling frowned.

"Afraid that bridge has been burnt."

"No, only fractured. I'll set the record straight." Charles smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen: Alone for the first time **

_**Three weeks later **_

"Nate, wake up," Maggie's voice touched his ears.

Nate moaned and felt Maggie shaking him. He opened his eyes and looked up at her seeing her delicate frame tense.

"What is it?" Nate said.

He heard the pounding on the front door and sat up. He reached into the nightstand beside and pulled out a gun. He heard Maggie gasp and Nate slipped out of bed.

"Go to Sam's room, Maggie," Nate told her.

She grabbed her robe and hurried down to Sam's room. Nate made his way into living room and heard the continuous pounding at the front door. But there were no sounds of an intruder wanting to get in.

"Ford, open the damn door now!" the slur of a familiar voice came.

Nate sighed and hurried to the door. He stuffed the gun into a drawer of a desk in the living room. He peered out and saw Sterling standing there.

He opened the door and looked at disheveled man.

"What do you want, Sterling?" Nate did not show any emotion.

"You didn't think I'd find out, did you?" Sterling pointed at Nate. "You are a selfish bastard."

Sterling pushed Nate to the side and walked into the house.

"Won't you come in?" Nate sighed and shut the door.

Nate flipped the lights on and Sterling turned on his heels to look at him. Nate raised a brow at him waiting to hear what he had to say.

"It's two o'clock in the morning, Sterling, I have a family." Nate remarked.

"Of course you have a family, Ford, you gloat about them all the time." Sterling rolled his eyes. "And now you have more money to gloat about. Something you don't deserve."

"I'm confused what this is all about."

"You know damn well what this is about!" Sterling shouted.

"Nate, what's going on?" Maggie's voice came from across the room.

Nate and Sterling looked at her as she held Sam in her arms.

"Nothing, Jim's a little drunk," Nate said.

"Just a little bit. Not enough to pull the knife of betrayal out of my back."

"Nate?"

"Sterling, you need to leave. I'll call a cab for you. And you can sleep this off," Nate remarked.

"No, I'm fine," Sterling said waving his arms in the air. "I don't need your help, Ford. I want to make sure you knew that I won't forget about it." Sterling looked at him. "I assure you that you don't deserve any recognition."

Nate walked him out the door and stared at the black car that waited for him. He glanced around the neighborhood before he stepped back inside.

"Nate, what was that all about?" Maggie asked.

"Who knows, ever since that little case in London, he's been on a binge of drinking and out of his mind. He won't take time off and he blames me for stuff."

Maggie walked over to him and Nate took Sam into his arms. He looked at her and kissed her cheek.

"Go back to bed and I'll put him to bed," Nate said.

Maggie smiled and kissed his cheek then kissed Sam's head. She walked off and Nate walked down the hall to Sam's room. He gently laid Sam in his crib and watched as he slept.

He smiled and head back to his room and slid into bed next to Maggie. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I love you, Maggie," he whispered.

The next day Nate headed to the office and walked towards his office, passing Sterling's. He saw him flipping through some files and rubbing his head. Nate gave a slight smirk and continued down to the large office that he now comfortably fit the achievement he earned.

"Nice office, Ford," someone said.

Nate turned around and gave a nod to the older agent that stepped down as the head investigator after forty-six years.

"I have you to thank, Howard," Nate said glancing around the polished office.

The older man smiled and stepped in. "You have some shoes to fill; I heard this agent was tough guy."

"I think I heard that too," Nate said as he put out his hand to the older man.

"You deserve it, Nate. You had some big cases that put you in the favor of the right people." Howard leaned against the empty shelves.

"I owe you one; I don't think I would have made that leap from small claims to doing investigation."

Nate looked around the office and back at the older man who made it possible to get where he was.

"What are you going to do now?" Nate asked.

"Nothing," Howard said with a smile. "I've been chasing fraudulent morons for twenty something years and before that I was a middle main processing claims. I think I deserve some down time, but don't you worry about me, Ford, I'll be just fine."

Nate chuckled and looked out the office to see some of the other investigators hurrying to their next case. He accepted the promotion to bring more money in and to hopefully travel less. He knew that there would still be the long trips, but that was how it was suppose to be.

"Your old pal doesn't seem thrilled. He had his sights on this office." Howard looked at Nate.

"He's a little sore, but seniority won, right?"

"Not really, that would mean we live in a perfect world, Ford. And we don't live in one. You just had really good reviews where as you pal didn't. He got credit for that London case that woman recruited him for, but no brownie points for him. He's impulsive and stupid, he'll never learn. I could kill the person who gave him a job."

Nate chuckled. "Give the guy a break, Howard; he's got a lot on his plate. He does get his mark most the time and if not still finds away to get them."

"Persistence isn't always good. It pushes people away, it's no wonder he's not married. He's too self absorbed."

"He'll learn." Nate looked at the window that gave off a great view.

"Well, let me head on and let you get acquainted with the office. Be kind, Ford, she's a good office."

"Will do, thanks again," Nate said as he shook his mentor's hand.

Nate walked around the office and stared at the boxes that had been brought to his old office. He took the time to reorganize the office as he got acquainted with it. It was spacious and it was one step from the corner office. Every agent had their sights on the corner office, it meant they made it, but no one really made a competition out of it. If someone got the job it was understood that they had the better record.

"Cozy, Ford?" Sterling's voice came.

Nate glanced up and looked at Sterling. He looked like he hadn't slept since his late night visit to accuse him of being a backstabber.

"Not yet, missing a few things," Nate said. "What do you need, Sterling?"

"I'm submitting my report to you," Sterling said. "That's what you do now to make sure we're on the right track."

Nate walked over to Sterling and looked at him.

"You aren't looking well, Jim," Nate said.

"That's no news flash, Ford, I'm just a bit under the weather, but you know why," Sterling said as he presented the file to him. "So, boss, if you're done trying to rekindle the friendship flame, you're wasting your time."

Nate took the file and Sterling turned quickly on his heels. "I have a flight in an hour to Lyon, have a painting to get back for a client."

Sterling gave a back hand wave and Nate sighed. It was apparent that his bitterness was growing and he had no idea why. The sudden disconnection of any emotions did not phase Jim Sterling one bit. It was like something happened in London that disconnected that switch in his brain. The sad excuse of an apology made him sound rehearsed like someone told him to apologize.

"He's lost his mind," Nate muttered.

Around two Nate made his way down to the corner café where he and Maggie met daily for lunch. He saw her just sitting down and a waiter walked over to hand her a menu.

"I see I'm not late this time," Nate said.

"No, you're on time," Maggie said with a smile.

Nate walked over to her and kissed her.

"Where's Sam?"

"He's with my mom," Maggie said.

"Did I tell you how much I love having your parents close by?" Nate smiled.

Maggie patted his cheek and kissed him again.

"So, how's the new office?" Maggie asked.

"It's very spacious; I can hold meetings in it." Nate took a seat and leaned back into the chair. "But a new office means new responsibilities. I'm in charge of the investigators now. I have to look over their reports and approve the claims. Make sure they don't miss anything."

Maggie slightly frowned and Nate leaned forward to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed her hand.

"I promise, Maggie, I'll be home every night at six. I'm not going to let it run my life." Nate kissed her hand. "I accepted the promotion to have a little more flexibility. I can refuse taking a case if needed be. I can hand it over to anyone."

"Nate, it's not the hours I'm worried about, it's what the job does to you if a rock is left unturned. You let certain jobs get a hold of you and don't share the load."

Nate wrinkled his brow and shook his head.

"Well, consider this a way to share my load. I have five investigators I can hand out cases."

"And how many of those investigators do you trust with those certain cases?" Maggie's eyes were filled with concern. "It's not healthy."

"I'm not chasing a ghost," Nate said.

"No, but you are chasing someone who slips through your fingers."

Nate slightly bit his lower lip and shook his head.

"I'm getting what you are doing, Maggie. It won't work, I've made my mind up that case is only mine."

Maggie looked away. "Obsession is dangerous, Nate."

"Maggie, let's change the subject," Nate snapped.

"No, every time we talk about this you want to run away. It's not fair to me that you go run off chasing someone and I'm left to raise Sam on my own."

"Maggie, please. This isn't the place for this."

"Maybe it is," Maggie said. "Maybe you need to hear it from me."

"Stop it!" Nate shouted.

Maggie gasped and looked at him. He had never yelled at her and she stood up.

"Maggie, I'm sorry," Nate said.

"Not as sorry as I am, Nate," Maggie remarked. "I'll see you when you come home."

She walked away leaving him alone. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He was stressed, why else would he yell at the woman he loved more than anything in his life.

He did not go after her knowing when things got heated between them it was best to leave her alone. And normally he'd make the attempt to talk to someone about the small fights with a friend. But he didn't have that friend anymore. He was on his own at the moment.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen: The Unfairness **

_**Two Days Later**_

Sterling tossed his bags onto the couch of his apartment as he shuffled further into the apartment. He walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of whiskey and a glass from the top cabinet. He sighed and rubbed his eyes and leaned against the counter. It was a waste of time to stay an extra day in Europe chasing someone who couldn't be caught.

"She's tough to catch isn't she?" a feminine voice remarked.

Sterling rolled his eyes and reached up into the cabinet and pulled another glass down. He poured the whiskey into it and slid it across. A delicate hand grabbed the glass and she lifted her gaze to meet his.

"Nice, glass, James," Lauren said.

"Don't you ever call before you break in?" Sterling lifted the glass to his lips.

"That's a warm greeting," Lauren said.

He walked out the kitchen and looked at her as she smiled.

"I like the element of surprise, James, you know that." Lauren sat the glass down.

Sterling smirked a little and grabbed her glass.

"No more until you tell me what you are doing here," Sterling said with a smirk.

Lauren grabbed his glass and walked towards the couch. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"No one takes my glass and gets away with it," Sterling whispered as he took back his glass.

He saw her smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"I come bearing a gift," Lauren said.

Sterling looked at her and she stepped away from him and walked towards the table. She pulled out a package and sat it down on the table. Her hand reached over flipped the switch and Sterling watched as she folded her arms.

"Come and see," Lauren said. "This package isn't going to open itself."

Sterling walked over and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife. He cut across the tape and opened the box. He looked up at Lauren as she seemed pretty proud of herself. He then reached into the box and pulled out a wrapped gift with a card attached to it.

"Olivia made sure she wrapped it for you," Lauren said. "I told her I'd make sure the package made it to you. I know this doesn't make up for the failure on my father's part, but it will help."

Sterling smiled and stared at the cloth wrapping. The fabric was a fine silk only found in the Arab countries. He untied the twine and pushed it back to reveal a wooden box with his name engraved in it.

"How did she ever get this past her mother?" Sterling looked at Lauren.

"She had an inside man." Lauren smiled. "Don't you love it? She wanted you to have something you didn't have." Lauren walked beside him.

Sterling traced the engraving and looked at Lauren as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Is there something else I should be opening?" Sterling asked.

"I have one more package from Olivia. She said she'll need this back, but didn't want you to be lonely." Lauren reached into her purse and pulled out the ragged stuffed bunny. "I believe an old friend has come to stay."

Sterling chuckled at the sight of his daughter's favorite stuffed animal. She never was seen without it when she was at home. It had soaked up many of her tears and seen many washes in the washer. But it was never without love.

"Thank her for me," Sterling said.

Lauren walked next to him and reached up and gently stroked his rough cheek. "You'll see her again, James, I promise. I'll make sure of that. You just have to know that what you are doing is bringing you closer to that goal."

Sterling grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'll make sure my father get's his act together." Lauren smiled and reached up and kissed him. "I'll see you around, James."

She stepped back and grabbed her purse to head out the door.

"Next time, James, leave me a key," Lauren said looking over her shoulder. "I plan to make a couple of visits."

"Consider it done," Sterling remarked.

"Get some rest, you look like shit." Lauren smiled as she opened the door.

Sterling smirked and looked at the stuffed bunny sitting on the table. He reached for the glass of whiskey and downed it.

The sound of the phone rang loudly in his ear. Sterling moaned and reached for it, his hand stumbled for it before he grabbed hold of it. He brought to his ear and took a deep breath.

"Sterling," he answered.

"Jim, its Maggie," Maggie's voice touched his ear.

"What can I do for you, Maggie?" Sterling asked.

"I'm sorry to call you this late, but I wouldn't call unless it was urgent. Nate didn't come home tonight. He said he was on his way home, but that was about four hours ago. Jim, I'm worried."

Sterling reached for the lamp and flipped the switch.

"Have you tried calling his phone?" Sterling asked.

"I've called, but he's not answering. Jim, I know you two had some kind of falling out, but if there is still the slightest bit of decency in you, help me."

Sterling didn't know if he should be insulted or amazed that Maggie still had hope for his and Nate's friendship to be mended back together. But then again he'd do anything for Maggie, he had no problem keeping his friendship with her together.

"I may know where he is," Sterling said. "Just sit tight."

"Thank you, Jim," Maggie said.

He sighed and shook his head. "You're welcome."

He got out of bed and changed before heading out into the darkness. He called Nate's phone and only got his voice mail. It wasn't like him to turn off his phone, even as the head investigator. But he didn't blame him if he wanted to just step away from the responsibilities.

Sterling pulled up to I.Y.S and headed inside. He walked to the elevators and slid his ID to unlock them. He took it to the roof and walked out to the farthest point from the door.

"Don't you know that it's after two am and everyone stops drinking?" Sterling remarked.

"How'd you know I was missing?" Nate asked.

"Remember when we use to be friends, Ford?" Sterling stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Nate glanced over at Sterling.

"We were never friends, Sterling," Nate said.

"So, the answer to my question is no," Sterling said as he walked over.

He looked at Nate seeing the look of uncertainty swirling in his eyes. It was the only time he had truly saw Nathan Ford fall prey to weakness. Nothing seemed to make him worry about what would happen.

"Go home, Ford, to your wife and son," Sterling remarked.

"Are you trying to care, Sterling?" Nate lifted the glass in his hand.

Sterling shook his head. "If I care it's for the well being of your wife. She's still on friendly terms with me. You may not be, but she still believes there's a shred of decency in me. I'm just doing her a favor and talking her husband and my boss off the roof top."

"You have no decency, Sterling, just a reason to try to beat everyone."

"That's your opinion, not hers. Now, go home. This is the last time I'm talking you off a roof, Ford. After all we aren't friends."

Nate finished the glass of whiskey and stepped back. He walked past Sterling without a second glance. Sterling smirked a little and followed behind him.

They made their way downstairs and Sterling opened the passenger side of his car for Nate. He shut the door and looked at him. It was a sad sight, but he could recall those days Nate bailed him out of jail.

He shook his head and walked to the driver's side. He looked at Nate as he leaned back into the seat.

"Don't throw up in my car, Ford, or you and I will have more to disagree about," Sterling remarked.

"Don't worry I didn't over drink this time." Nate looked at him.

When Sterling pulled up into the drive of Nate's house, Maggie was already outside waiting. He unlocked the doors and looked at Nate.

"Be thankful for what you have, Ford. You have a wife who cares for you."

"Don't go soft on me, Sterling," Nate said, opening the door.

He watched as Maggie hurried to Nate and embraced him. It wasn't fair that Nate had everything and he was hardly grateful for it. He wouldn't understand how lucky he was until it was taken away from him. Sterling wouldn't wish for that, but he needed to understand that life wasn't as easy as he made it look.

"One day, Nate, you'll see," Sterling sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Losing Everything **

Nate did not leave that spot even after everyone had left. The rain was just beginning, but Nate didn't care. He wished the rain would wash away all the sins he had committed over the years. All the temptations that happened on the job even though he did not act on them, he felt guilty for them.

"Nate," Maggie, gentle voice came.

He glanced over at her as she stood with an umbrella. She seemed at peace even though the funeral had just taken place a little over an hour ago. He didn't have a word to say to her at that moment, he just wanted to stare at the headstone that marked where Sam was laid to rest.

It was then he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he half heartily wanted to push it away, but that would mean hurting another person. Nate turned and wrapped his arms around Maggie as she began to cry once more.

Nate had no idea what the future held for Maggie and him. It was about to get rougher than just putting to rest their only son. He had a secret that he couldn't share with her. It was best that she didn't know why Sam died. It was the only way that he could keep his wife from fully falling to pieces.

So, it became his deepest secret about being denied the help to pay for the treatment for Sam that could have saved him. He cursed the company that he had been loyal to for many years. When he needed them they were unable to provide the help.

And as the weeks that followed Sam's funeral Nate fell into the bottle. He failed to report to the office and hold up his duties. It was not the best payback, that Nate came up with, but it did the job. He also knew that his failure to report would drive the company to pick a new head investigator, but that didn't matter, it was over. That chapter of his life had come to a close.

"Nate, wake up," Maggie said shaking him. "You can't stay in bed all day."

Nate shoed her away, but that didn't stop Maggie from being persistent. He knew Maggie wouldn't give up on him.

It seemed like weeks before he rallied up and found a new place to sulk. He didn't realize between the drinking and sulking that Maggie was slowly giving up.

And that day finally came.

"Nate, I can't do this again. I can't keep watching you fall into the bottle. It kills me seeing you this way." Maggie stood in front of him.

"What are you saying, Maggie?" he asked.

"I'm going to stay with my parents for awhile. I needed to get away from this, from you," Maggie remarked. "I'm going mad waiting for you to snap out of whatever this is."

Nate looked at her and he lifted an empty bottle of whiskey. She shook her head and walked towards the front door. He didn't notice the bags sitting there, but as she scooped them up and walked out he knew what had happened.

"Maggie," he called.

"Good bye, Nate, when you are ready to be the man I married then call me," Maggie said as she shut the door.

He cursed out loud and threw the empty bottle against the wall. It had finally come to a moment where Nate was truly alone.

Three weeks later Nate took time to clean out his office and looked at the security that made sure he didn't take what didn't belong to him.

"Is this really necessary, guys?" Nate asked with sarcasm.

He carried his files and his belongings were carried out by other security guards. He walked past Sterling's office and saw the smug look on his face. It was obvious that there was no remorse for anything.

As he was being tossed out onto the curb like yesterday's trash he tossed his ID at the front desk and gave a back hand wave. He stepped out and looked out into the light.

"Thanks for the help," Nate remarked.

He pulled his keys out and opened the trunk of his car where he packed everything.

"Let me give you a hand there," a familiar voice came up.

Nate glanced up at the woman dressed in the expensive three piece skirt suit. He shook his head and ignored her.

"I think I can handle it, Ms. O'Conner." Nate stuffed boxes in his trunk. "I'll be fine on my own."

"Surely you can't believe that, Mr. Ford. You just lost your job and soon enough your wife, that doesn't sound like fine to me."

Nate slammed the trunk shut and looked at her.

"What do you want, Ms. O'Conner? I don't have anything that will interest you," Nate's tone was far from normal.

Lauren smirked and reached into her suit coat pocket.

"I doubt that," she said. "When you are on your last dime you'll be come desperate and you'll do almost anything. I always get my mark, just like you, just like James. We're quite a rare find in this twisted world."

"You keep telling yourself that, Ms. O'Conner. I'll find another job that makes the payout worth my time. But right now is not that time. If you haven't noticed I've lost pretty much everything."

"My condolences, Mr. Ford. Losing a child isn't easy."

"I don't need them." Nate walked to the driver's side.

He got and looked at the sophisticated woman who approached him. She had a deep dark secret that could bury someone alive. Her marks were the desperate and motivated, but he wasn't going to become prey to her game, that was Sterling's job.

Nate signed his name on the dotted line and looked at Maggie as she reached for her purse.

"So, I'll come by and collect my things," Nate said.

"That will be good, Nate, I'll be home," Maggie said.

They walked out the lawyer's office and Nate looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Maggie," Nate said.

Maggie stopped and looked at him. Her eyes became sad and she walked to him. Her hand lightly stroked his cheek.

"This is the best for us, Nate. We couldn't keep pretending that everything was going to be alright. We're different people and right now you need to find out who you are. This is a different chapter in our lives; make something good come out of it." Maggie smiled. "You'll be alright, you always know how to make bad situations into good ones."

"And what about you?" Nate asked. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, Nate," Maggie said. "See you later."

He watched as she walked away and hailed a cab. He couldn't deny that Maggie was right, but he didn't want to admit things were over. He had lost his son, his job, and now his wife. There was nothing good that would come of this situation.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Nothing, but the Truth**

Sterling cleaned up his apartment after taking a break from the stack of cases in his latest chase of fraud. He looked at the stuffed bunny sitting on the couch and walked over to take a seat. He lifted the ragged child's toy and smiled a little as he thought when he and his ex-wife brought Olivia back from the hospital. Sterling had made sure every inch of their small apartment was baby proofed. But most of all he made sure that his little girl had a friend to watch over her.

It was the sudden knock on the door that broke his attention. He sat the stuffed bunny down and walked towards the door. Sterling peered through the peep hole to see Maggie standing outside. He wrinkled his brow and unlocked and opened the door.

"Maggie," he said.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked.

"No, is something the matter?" he asked as he opened the door for her.

She looked at him and he could see there was hurt in her eyes. It was heart breaking to see such a delicate woman hurting like she was .

"I signed the papers today. Nate and I are officially divorced," Maggie confessed.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't know," Maggie said.

Tears began to fall from her face and Sterling hesitated to console her. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry in his arms.

"Perhaps it was for the best," Sterling said.

"It was. I couldn't keep watching him fall into the bottle. Sam's death was just the last straw for him. Now we can live our lives just as we saw them." Maggie wrapped her arms around him.

"Have a seat and I'll get you a drink," Sterling said. "At least that will ease the pain."

He looked at her as she raised her gaze to him. He wiped away her tears that smeared the mascara. He sat her down and walked into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses along with the bottle of whiskey that he kept on hand. Sterling walked to her and saw her holding the stuffed bunny in her embrace. It made him smile and slightly chuckle under his breath.

"Here a double," he said as he presented a glass to her.

"Oh, Jim, I can handle my liquor, keep pouring," she said.

Sterling chuckled and poured her a little more. He poured himself a little less and took a seat beside her. He watched as Maggie did not hold back and downed the whiskey like a glass of water.

"You might want to take it easy," Sterling said.

"Oh, no, I'm a divorced woman now, I don't need anyone to tell me what to do," Maggie said.

Sterling poured her another glass and leaned back into the comforts of the sofa. He was amused by the spirited woman as she drank the hard drink like it didn't matter.

"Jim, why do you have this stuffed bunny?" Maggie asked.

He looked at her hesitating to answer the question and Maggie stared at him. He turned away and sat his glass on the side table.

"It's a long story," Sterling said.

"I have time and we have a bottle of whiskey so spit it out," Maggie said.

Sterling chuckled and got comfortable. How was he going to begin? It never occurred that his secret would be discovered, but now that it had it was time to tell the truth.

"It's my daughter's," Sterling answered.

"Daughter?" Maggie looked at him. "But you…"

"I'm divorced," Sterling remarked. "Have been for quite awhile now. My ex-wife didn't like it here in Los Angeles nor did she like that I.Y.S. kept me from her."

Maggie wrinkled her brow and shook her head. "What happened?"

"She left me and took my daughter with her. There were only a few times after the official divorce that I saw my daughter, Olivia. After that my ex-wife got remarried and moved her to Dubai. What little contact I have with her is secret correspondence that her Aunt Lauren passes on."

"Jim, why didn't you tell us?"

Sterling shook his head and said. "I had no reason to spout out my personal life to everyone. I.Y.S. wouldn't have hired me if they knew I had a family. I would be stuck in a dead end job and never show my true potential. So, I lied to them and I lied to you and Nate."

Maggie was silent and Sterling watched as she tried to accept what happened in the past.

"I feel like an idiot now!" Maggie said. "You let me believe you were single and let me try to set you up with my friends."

Sterling chuckled and Maggie looked at him and slapped his leg.

"That's not funny, Jim." Maggie shook her head as her lips pulled into a smile.

Sterling shook his head.

"It's a relief that I can tell someone else this."

Maggie sat her whiskey down and patted his leg. "You've been hiding this for a long time, but why didn't you just tell us, Jim. Didn't you trust Nate and me?"

Sterling hesitated and looked away. It wasn't that he didn't trust them it was the possibility that someone else would find out. He didn't want to risk anything especially if it was going to get Olivia back.

"I couldn't risk anything," Sterling said. "It was never about trusting you and Nate; it was about what I had to do to keep her safe."

Maggie smiled and looked at him. "So, is this Lauren your good friend?"

"Yes," Sterling said.

Maggie nodded and lifted her glass. "Are you two finally going to try to get together?"

Sterling hesitated and Maggie raised her brow at him.

"She's not the marrying type, just the adventurous," Sterling said. "So, it becomes complicated."

"I don't see how, Jim. Sometimes friends are the ones who have the best relationships, you just have to take a risk." Maggie smiled.

They spent hours talking for the first time without any interruptions. He cooked for Maggie to absorb the alcohol that she had consumed.

"I didn't know you could cook," Maggie teased.

"Not all bachelors eat only TV dinners. Some of us actually enjoy cooking," Sterling said. "Of course we like to cook for people."

Maggie smiled and lifted her glass. "To the new chapters in our lives."

"To new chapters," Sterling said as he raised his glass.

As the evening became late Sterling walked Maggie down to her car. She unlocked the door and turned to Sterling.

"Thank you, Jim, for taking the time to listen," Maggie said. "It means a lot at this time."

"I'm always here to listen," Sterling said.

Maggie smiled and reached and kissed his cheek.

"You are a good man, Jim, and I know you'll get to see Olivia again. She's lucky to have a father who is willing to do anything to get her back."

Sterling gave a nod and looked at her. "I'm sorry for your loss, Maggie. I couldn't understand the pain you are in for losing your son."

"I hope you never have to find out, Jim," Maggie said. "Good night."

Sterling gave a nod and shut the door and Maggie gave him a wave before she headed out the complex. He watched as her car turned the corner and was out of the sight. He sighed and decided to take a walk around the complex to enjoy the fresh air.


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: This chapter contains some spoilers from "Queen's Gambit Job".**_

**Chapter Twenty: Plans go astray **

_**Dubai **_

Nate stepped off the private jet with the team. He glanced around and looked at the three vehicles that belonged to Interpol and the van that was loaned to them. He glanced at the agents that stepped out and Sterling stepped out the black SUV.

"So, glad you all could join me here," Sterling remarked.

"Let me hit him just once, Nate," Eliot snapped.

"Easy, Eliot, you'll get your chance," Nate said grabbing Eliot's shoulder.

Sterling smirked and looked over his shoulder as a black car pulled up. The door opened and Lauren stepped out the car. She walked with confidence as she approached them.

"Nate you remember, Lauren O'Conner?" Sterling said.

"I do," Nate said.

Lauren smiled and wrapped her arm around Sterling's. "So, good to see you, Mr. Ford. I look forward to working with you and your band of thieves."

"What do we owe the pleasure, Ms. O'Conner?"

"Agent O'Conner and I'm the master mind to this job," Lauren remarked.

"Seems we have that in common," Nate remarked. "So, what do we do?"

"Let's talk privately; I hope you all brought your nicer clothes." Sterling smirked. "We have a tournament to attend."

Nate took a deep breath and looked at the team. The team hesitated at first, but gave in to do a job.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel everything was set up for them.

"I don't trust Sterling, Nate," Eliot remarked.

"I don't either, but who I don't trust more than Sterling is the little tart that joined him. Something about her doesn't seem right." Sophie sat down and looked at him.

"Well, we can't back down now, so, we have to put some trust in them." Nate took a seat and looked at the rest of the team. "We need to keep terrorists from getting the key piece they came here for. We need to find out the security and where they are keeping the piece. But first let's go see who we are up against."

* * *

Sterling looked at Lauren as she opened up her laptop. She pulled a flash drive and plugged it in.

"I'm in," Lauren said.

Sterling walked over to the laptop and Lauren turned on the webcam on.

"Daddy," Olivia said.

"Hello, darling," Sterling said. "We're coming to get you. Hold tight."

"You have to hurry," Olivia said.

"We'll be there. I'm sending your Aunt Lauren ahead to survey the layout of the building. I'll be there soon enough and we'll go home."

Olivia smiled and looked behind here. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Olivia." Sterling smiled. "Stay safe."

Olivia nodded and the feed went dead. Sterling took a deep breath and looked at Lauren as she pulled up blue prints of the building.

"There are underground corridors that we can use. Olivia is going to be guarded heavily; they aren't going to take any chances." Lauren looked at Sterling.

"Good, I just need to distract them using Ford's team."

"How are you going to do that?" Lauren asked.

"The same way I always do it, throwing a wrench in their plans." Sterling remarked. "And what are you going to do?"

Lauren smiled and grabbed his hand. "Oh, don't you worry about me, James, I'll think of something."

* * *

Nate opened the door for Sterling to hear what _his_ master mind had come up with. Sterling glanced at the group as they stopped what they were doing.

"This should be fun," Sterling remarked.

"Where's your boss, Sterling?" Eliot remarked.

"_My_ boss is not here, but I could give you a direct line, all complaints go straight to the top. Lauren is just a field agent."

Nate looked at Sterling and walked past him. He took a seat next to Sophie.

"You all look fashionable in your cute Sunday best," Sterling continued to let the sarcasm drip from his mouth.

"Save it, Sterling, we have a job to do," Nate snapped.

Sterling stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at the team.

"I want your team to do recon, find any holes in their security and keep an eye on Livingston. Do what you do best," Sterling remarked. "I'll have my team prepared for back up."

"That's all?" Nate asked.

"Until we know what we are up against, I suggest we play it close to the vest. I can't put my informant in danger. So, let's go team." Sterling walked to the door and opened it. "Please, Nate, can I hit him?" Eliot muttered.

"You might have to wait your turn, Eliot," Nate remarked.

"Here we go…again," Parker sighed.

They walked down to the lobby and headed out to the hotel.

"I want Sterling in someone's sight at all time," Nate muttered to his group.

"What about his number two?" Eliot asked.

"Hardison's already got that taken care of," Nate looked at Eliot. "Sterling isn't calling shots."

"How can you tell?" Sophie asked.

"He's playing it safe, something has him on edge," Nate remarked to Sophie.

"This is going to be fun; he's a time bomb just waiting to go off. Nate, what do we know about his informant?"

"Nothing, we have to presume that he's telling us the truth."

When they arrived Nate and Sophie walked ahead from the group and Hardison went to approach Livingston about securing an item.

"Sterling, where's your better half?" Eliot asked.

Sterling looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "Lauren is doing what she does best and surveying. Don't you have a job to do?"

Eliot folded his arms and looked in Nate's direction.

"Livingston is on his way up, Nate," Hardison said.

He turned as Hardison walked past and joined the others on the other side.

* * *

Sterling stepped away and slipped out a sight. He removed the ear bud and stuffed it in his pocket and stuck another one in.

"Lauren, are we all set?" Sterling asked.

"All set, there's a car that will be waiting for you. Olivia is packed and ready when you come get her."

"Good," he said as he looked around.

He caught sight of a black car pulling up.

"Company has arrived," Sterling said.

"They're early, James, we have to move quickly."

"I'll get Ford's team to distract them, stay close," Sterling said.

* * *

The team watched as Livingston made his opening speech and presented Olivia to the crowd.

"She's so young," Sophie remarked. "A chess prodigy."

"What's with the security?" Parker asked.

"Car bombing, one of Livingston's buyers didn't like what he was selling. Guess this was pay back. It's how Livingston got his limp. Olivia and her mother were also in the car. Her mother was killed and Olivia was thrown out the car," Eliot said.

Sterling came up and Eliot narrowed his eyes.

"We have company," Sterling said. "See those men."

Nate glanced over at the group of men that came in. "The men standing behind Livingston's daughter."

"_Step-daughter. _Those our little friends from Kazakhstan."

"A week early." Nate glanced over at Sterling. "Eliot, go with Sterling and greet the early arrivals."

"Seriously!" Eliot muttered.

Sterling smirked a little and took the lead.

"Should be interesting. The rest of you meet back up at the hotel." Nate looked at Sophie as she glanced at him. "Shall we?"

* * *

Nate joined the team upstairs.

"I take bets Eliot's going to kill Sterling before this thing is over," Hardison remarked.

"Eliot, without over doing it see what you can find out about Sterling's informant." Nate walked to the couch.

"Got it," Eliot said.

Sophie looked at Nate and tapped his arm. He turned and looked at her and she gave him a look of curiosity.

"Nate, you figured something out," Sophie said. "What is it?"

"It's just a suspicion, I just need something to prove my suspicion's right," Nate said.

"Don't do anything rash, Nate, we can't jeopardize this little job." Sophie leaned back into the couch. "What's going on with Sterling's number two?"

Hardison pulled up some surveillance from around Livingston's building.

"Looks like she's just keeping an eye on Livingston."

"Do we know anything else about him?" Parker asked. "I mean other than what he's selling the Kazakhstan government."

Nate shook his head. "Not a lot of information that Sterling was willing to share."

"What about his daughter?" Sophie asked.

Hardison shook his head.

It was a couple of hours before Eliot and Sterling joined them. Eliot showed complete frustration and ready to give Sterling a beat down. He took a seat and Nate looked at him.

"Nothing, but his usual babble," Eliot remarked. "I don't think he has an informant, Nate. He's really intent in keeping this so called informant a secret."

Nate gave a nod and looked at Hardison.

"What about the vault?" Nate asked.

Parker showed her frustration in trying to figure out how to get into the vault. But it was the very mention that Livingston _just_ walked into the elevator that Nate knew how to get in.

Sterling walked around and watched as they played the feed.

"We just need to hack into it." Nate looked over at Hardison.

"Nate, I don't know what it is, how am I suppose to _hack_ into it?" Hardison questioned.

Nate smiled a little. "A very good question. I'm sure you'll figure out an answer by tomorrow."

Nate stood up and walked towards the door. He opened the door and glanced over at the group and Sterling before walking out. It wouldn't be a surprise if Sterling quickly made an exit. There was already too much tension between the team and him.

Sterling looked at them. "Some things don't change."

Sophie turned and looked at him. He looked around as the hint was clear that he needed to go. He took his leave and head out the door.

* * *

That evening Sterling looked through the information that Olivia fed him. He could recall the fear in her voice when she took a risk to call him. It was the greatest fear he had of almost losing his daughter. And his knee jerk reaction to hurry to build a case against Livingston, but it was taking far too long. He needed quick results and he knew Nate's team would jump on the chance to make sure bad guys didn't get what they needed to make nukes. He would get two things he wanted, his daughter and see bad guys lose what they needed.

There was a knock on the door and Sterling covered up the information. He got up and walked to the door and peeked through the peephole. He let out a sigh of relief and opened the door.

"Lauren," he addressed her.

"James," Lauren returned.

She walked in and took a seat in his chair. He shut the door and crossed his arms as he watched the feisty young woman get comfortable.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask you something?" Lauren asked.

"Alright, what?"

Sterling walked to the small mini bar and pulled out two bottles of wine. He grabbed two plastic cups and walked over to her.

"What do you intend to do after you get Olivia?" Lauren asked.

"I have every intention of bringing her home and get her settled into a new life." Sterling poured one of the small bottles of wine and handed it to her. "Why?"

"What if you two move to London?" Lauren asked.

"No," Sterling said. "I don't have any intention of going back to London. You know that."

Lauren took the cup and took a sip before setting it down. She stood up and walked to him. She grabbed his cup.

"I was thinking you two could move in with me, I have all that empty space." Lauren wrapped her arms around him.

"You shouldn't have married all those rich men, sweetheart. Money leaves you cold and lonely."

Lauren smiled a little and lightly stroked his cheek.

"I'm family," Lauren said.

"And you know we'll visit, but I refuse to live in London." Sterling gently stroked her cheek.

"Tell me the truth, James." Lauren looked at him.

"You know I always do," Sterling said with a smile.

"Seriously. Is there someone in your life right now?" Lauren asked.

Sterling looked at her and shook his head. Lauren tilted her head and he raised his brow at her curious gesture.

"Where is this going? Asking me to move to London and asking if there is someone in my life?" Sterling looked at her. "You aren't going soft on me, O'Conner."

Lauren rolled her eyes and stepped away from him. She turned her back to him and Sterling reached for her arm. He pulled her towards him.

"Talk to me," Sterling demanded. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Lauren stared at him.

"You're lying and I can tell. What is it?"

"I was just thinking Daddy might have been right about us. Maybe we're supposed to be together. I mean, look at everything that has happened. Look what our friendship has become."

Sterling let her go and stepped away from her. He walked towards a window and looked out.

"There is someone!" Lauren remarked. "Who is she?"

Sterling rubbed his chin and shook his head.

"There is no one, would you drop it?"

"Ford's ex-wife?"

Sterling cut his gaze towards her. Lauren smirked and walked towards him and began to laugh.

"You're adorable, James, when you're trying to hide behind a lie. Well, let me tell you something, James Sterling, you are treading on dangerous ground if you see her. She's broken."

"So, am I," Sterling snapped.

Lauren stepped back shocked. He turned away and ran his hands through his hair.

"I've been broken since Claire and Olivia left. I hated to pretend they weren't a part of my life when I went to work. It killed me when I picked fights with my wife so I could go to work the next day feeling like I was a single man."

"But you came back all the time," Lauren said.

"And what did that get me? An empty house with a note that told me that my wife and child were better off without me. I was holding my wife back from whatever it was she wanted." Sterling faced Lauren.

She nodded and grabbed the cup and walked to the door.

"I see now," Lauren said.

"Lauren."

"I hope your fantasy comes true. Maybe she's the balance you need, after all who needs someone like me in their life. I'm just a hazard to their health. Someone like you needs a woman with pose and needs a man to protect her. Isn't that right, James?"

Sterling wrinkled his brow and walked towards Lauren. He grabbed her hand and she turned around and splashed wine at him.

"That was uncalled for," Sterling remarked.

"You're right, this is much better."

Lauren slapped him across the face and pulled her hand back. He watched as she stormed out the door and let it slam behind her. He was alone, one broken man stood alone again.

* * *

Nate walked down to the hotel bar surprised to see Lauren sipping on a rather large glass of wine. He walked to the bar and ordered a drink.

"Shouldn't you be plotting your next move?" Nate took a seat beside her.

She glanced at him and he saw the smeared mascara that was streaked around her eyes. She turned away ignoring his sly comment.

"Hard evening?" Nate tried again.

"Yes, devastating," Lauren remarked.

The bartender handed him the scotch and he took a sip. He swirled it around and looked forward at the wall of liquor that decorated the back of the bar.

"Jim is a good guy, don't let the stick up his ass fool you. He's not as tough as you think. And secrets, well that's another story."

He saw Lauren look at him and wrinkle her brow. He smiled and nodded.

"I know," Nate remarked. "But you don't have to confirm my epiphany."

"I assure you whatever it is you think you know, isn't." Lauren looked away.

"You're a terrible liar, Ms. O'Conner," Nate said. "Jim gave it away today. Anxiousness and playing it close to the vest. But I digress."

"Do you mind, I'd like to have a drink alone, think back when things were simple."

Nate gave a nod and sighed.

"I wouldn't throw whatever idea you have out the window just yet. He'll come around." Nate grabbed his drink and started to walk off.

"Mr. Ford."

He turned and looked at Lauren as she stood there. There was something she wanted to tell him, but she was afraid to say anything.

"Yes?"

Her eyes sudden returned to their sharpness and she stood straight.

"Never mind," Lauren said.

Nate gave a nod and walked off towards the stairs.

* * *

The next morning began the set up. Nate, Sophie, Eliot, and Sterling headed to the tournament. But it was when they got to the tournament Sterling slipped away to set into motion his plans.

"All set?" Sterling looked at Lauren.

"A plane is waiting for you and Olivia," Lauren said. "It'll take you to London and from there New York. And the rest is history after New York."

He looked at her seeing she had decided to be professional and show no emotions. It worried him to not see that devious look in her eyes. She seemed to have lost her spark when she decided to turn off her emotions, especially towards him.

"Lauren," he said.

"I'm fine, James, I'm a big girl you know. You don't have to take care of me. I've been rejected before, not expecting it from you, but you're free to want to be with someone whether they will have you or not." Lauren slipped her com in her ear. Now, back to business now that we've had our chat."

Sterling slipped his com. "Car ready?"

"Ready, equipped for a stake out, James. Make sure you stop café I'll have the coffee waiting" Lauren remarked.

"Good." Sterling looked at her.

He made his way back and slipped the other ear piece in his other ear.

"Where did you go?" Eliot snapped.

"Informed my team about the plan. And talk to my informant. Anything else you need to know that isn't your business, Spencer?"

Eliot grumbled and looked over at Nate and Sophie. "Nate, we're ready."

"Alright, Eliot, go with Sterling to keep an eye out on our friends. The moment they make a move follow them and delay them." Nate looked over.

Eliot and Sterling headed out the building and came to a sleek, black car that waited for them. Eliot gave him a look and got into the passenger side.

"We'll set up just far enough from where they are," Sterling remarked.

"Sterling, I've been on my fair share of stakeouts, you don't need to tell me how one goes," Eliot snapped. "And being stuck in a car with you doesn't make things better."

"Aren't we all warm and fuzzy," Sterling remarked.

"I'll show you warm and fuzzy." Eliot narrowed his eyes.

Sterling chuckled at the idea of how easy it was to piss Eliot off with just a simple phrase. He pulled out and headed to their stakeout point. He parked and looked over at the café across and on the corner across the street.

"I think we could use some coffee," Sterling remarked.

"Any chance you can walk into traffic?" Eliot muttered.

"Eliot," Nate said. "Don't think about it."

Eliot rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"Don't let the excitement get to you too much, Spencer." Sterling got out the car.

He headed off towards the coffee shop and glanced around and saw two cups of coffee waiting for them. There was a mark on one to let Sterling know to give that cup to Eliot. He walked out and glanced around before he made his way back to the car.

He slid into the car and shut the door. Sterling handed him the cup and took his.

"I think this is a chance to have some quality time, Spencer," Sterling remarked with a smile.

"Eliot don't kill Sterling, we may need him," Nate said.

"Nate, I can't promise that." Eliot looked ahead.

Sterling looked at him.

"Don't you ever get tired of taking orders?" Sterling asked.

"Don't you ever get tired of being you?" Eliot looked at him.

* * *

Nate looked at Sophie and walked with her around and Livingston made another speech to welcome everyone and announced the rules.

"Alright, let's get ready," Nate said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One: Humanity returns **

_**Dubai **_

Sterling stopped and looked over his shoulder as Eliot staggered a little. Eliot glanced up at him and took a swing. Sterling stepped to the side and stared at the knocked out hitter. He stepped on the ear bud and removed the one the team gave him. He straightened his tie and smirked a little.

"Yes, I did put something in your coffee," Sterling remarked.

He pressed the code on the door and walked out. He had three other members to take out before he could make his final move.

"Spencer is napping peacefully. I need their Grifter next," Sterling said.

"Already sending information to you," Lauren said.

Sterling lifted his phone up and headed upstairs. He pushed his way through and stepped beside the player who was disqualified for his outburst. Sterling took a rolled up piece of reflective tape.

"I have some unfortunate news about your unjust disqualification," Sterling said. "Come with me."

He presented the tape to him and let him do the rest. It didn't take long for the upset chess master to seek out Sophie. This then lead to the outburst and called attention to the judges.

Sterling smirked and stepped away as chaos began to unravel. He glanced over at Olivia and Nate as they glanced up to see what the disruption was about. Sterling looked at his watch and headed towards the vault.

He pressed the button and watched as the door opened to the elevator. He stepped in and the alarms went off.

"Game over," he remarked.

Lauren was a key into his retrieval of Olivia and had made the right calls. She met him in the confusion and opened a door. He stepped in and gave a nod.

It was mere minutes that the door opened and Olivia was shoved into the storage closet. She jiggled the handle and threw her hands in the air. Sterling watched how upset she got, afraid that the plan to get out of the nightmare was lost.

But it wasn't, he was right there.

"Hello, darling," Sterling said.

Olivia turned around and her eyes lit up. The relief alone was worth the moment of panic. He pushed off the wall and embraced her tightly.

"Let's go home, darling," Sterling said.

He felt her embrace him tightly and heard the sigh escape her lips. She looked up at him and he kissed her head.

"How did you get in here?" she asked.

"Your aunt had her ways," Sterling said. "But that doesn't matter now."

He grabbed her hand and pulled out a key to unlock the door from the inside. He rushed her out into the crowd and escaped unnoticed. But they weren't out of the woods just yet. Sterling got her into the SUV and he pressed hard on the pedal.

"What about Aunt Lauren, Daddy?" she asked.

"She'll meet us there." Sterling looked at her.

Her fear had returned and Sterling wasted no time to keep a steady speed, unaware he was being followed by the red Ferrari catching up with them.

Sterling glanced in his side mirrors and saw the fancy sports car catching up. He swerved to keep the crazy driver from cutting in front of him. He couldn't risk anything.

It was only second that the Ferrari pulled ahead and sped past him. He did not have time to really think when he was forced to come to a hard halt inches from the car and the driver standing beside the car.

Sterling looked at Olivia. "Stay in the car."

He got out and casually walked around to stare at the only person who could really stand in his way.

"Leaving so soon and with no goodbyes?" Nate said leaned up against the car.

"I had to get my informant out," Sterling remarked. "She was in danger."

Nate shook his head as Sterling went to explain how Olivia became his informant.

"Stop lying to me, Sterling. I knew Olivia was your informant before the first match. But did your really think I wouldn't figure it out. Did you think I'd just over look the truth that she's your daughter?"

Nate watched as Sterling became speechless. He saw something he hadn't seen in Sterling's eyes for a very long time…his humanity. The idea that he could have lost what was important to him struck him then. And Nate knew that exact look because it happened to him.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me the truth," Nate showed his confusion.

"Would you have come to Dubai if I had?" Sterling stuffed his hand into his pockets.

He rolled back on his heels using that as a buffer for the discomfort that was floating in the air. He didn't know what to expect would come next.

"No, I mean back when we were_ friends._ You had it all a wife and a daughter." Nate looked at Sterling.

"It was my fault they left." Sterling swallowed the lump in his throat.

The door slammed and Olivia walked out with fire in her eyes. Nate looked at her as she came to defend her father.

"It wasn't his fault, I was in trouble. He's my dad and he came for me. What wouldn't you do for your kid?"

"Olivia, please," Sterling pleaded.

It was Nate's next comment that threw him back. "Why me and the team?"

Sterling looked over at Nate. He slightly stepped forward.

"Because you are the best thief I have ever known. I couldn't risk anything less," Sterling stated.

Nate nodded and knew that even though Sterling was a complete and utter bastard he still came through. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper.

"What's this?" Sterling reached for the piece of paper.

"A name. Find all you can and I'll make sure Eliot doesn't know where to find you."

Sterling unfolded the paper and glanced up at Nate.

"We're even right?" Sterling called.

Nate gave him a back hand wave as he left the scene. Sterling turned to Olivia and put one arm around her.

"Let's go home, Dad," Olivia said.

They headed towards the airport where a private jet was waiting for them. He glanced around to see his team standing there, but he didn't see one person.

"Where is Agent O'Conner?" Sterling asked.

"She said she had left something at the hotel, do you want to call her?" one of his agents asked.

He looked at Olivia as she stood there waiting for him to walk with her onto the plane. He turned back to the agent and shook his head. He turned and put one arm around Olivia.

"Olivia, get on the plane," he said. "I'm going back to get your aunt."

Olivia grabbed his hand.

"Let me come with you, Daddy," Olivia pleaded.

"No, darling, it's too dangerous back there." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Please, do this for me. I promise we'll leave together. I just need to go get her."

Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around him and he kissed her head. He stepped back and took one of the agents with him.

They arrived at the hotel and Sterling rushed up the stairs. He had one of the room attendance open the room. He pushed the door open and found Lauren lying on the floor with a wine glass beside her.

Sterling rushed to her side. He lifted her into his arms and checked for a pulse.

"Lauren, wake up!" Sterling shouted.

"Sir," the agent who came with him said.

Sterling looked over and looked at the empty container and a note. He turned back to Lauren and shook his head.

"What have you done?" he whispered.

The agent handed him the note and he opened the folded up paper. He didn't have any intention of reading it; he already knew what it said.

"What do you want to do?" the agent asked.

"Just give me a moment," Sterling whispered trying to hide the hurt.

The agent nodded and walked out the room. Sterling looked at the lifeless woman in his arms; she had taken a whole dose of the powder that they put in Eliot's coffee. It took effect immediately because of the alcohol. Her body was still warm and her lips were still pink, but the color was fading.

"Damn you, O'Conner," Sterling cursed. "What drove you to do such a stupid thing?"

Sterling pushed some of her fallen hair and leaned forward and kissed her head. He only could think that his choice drove her to the edge. But he would have seen the signs, she hid them well.

It was a never ending cycle that people he cared about were taken from him. He felt guilty and perhaps that was Lauren's plan all along.

He lifted Lauren into his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and stared at her.

"Good bye, sweetheart," he whispered.

Sterling turned to the table and stared at her badge and gun resting there. He walked towards them and collected them. His gaze stared at the badge and he traced the numbers.

"I'll keep you close."

He turned towards the door and walked out. The agent turned to him and he gave a nod.

"Make preparations, she was poisoned," Sterling said.

"Sir."

"Don't speak of any of this; report her badge and gun missing." Sterling looked at the younger agent.

He walked downstairs and told the agent to stay in Dubai until everything was prepared. He headed back to the airport and got on the plane. He looked at Olivia as she stared at him.

"Daddy?" Olivia's voice was full of question.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two: Acceptance **

Nate and Sophie sat downstairs alone after the team left. He swirled the scotch around and Sophie looked at him.

"Who would have thought Sterling had another side other than being the wrench in our plans," Sophie said.

"I never once saw it, for as long as we worked together he never showed any hints he had another life," Nate said.

Sophie smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Maybe if you stepped back you would have, not everyone sees the small details in a person's personality."

Nate nodded and grabbed her hand. "Let's get out of here."

Sophie nodded and slid out of the booth. He got up and followed behind her. Nate grabbed Sophie's hand and kissed it.

"Let me check everything, I'll be there in a little." Nate kissed her.

Sophie looked at him and Nate smiled.

"Five minutes." Sophie kissed him.

She walked off and Nate glanced around the bar. He locked up and turned off the lights before he made his way upstairs.

But as he did an envelope was pushed under the door. Nate walked over and picked it up to see it addressed to him. He looked out the window and saw someone walking to a car. He smirked a little and opened the envelope up to pull out a file with the Interpol seal on the front. Nate looked up and stared at the black car that still sat outside.

He unlocked the door and walked out towards the car. The dark window rolled down, but to his surprise the messenger wasn't Sterling.

"Where's Sterling?" he asked the younger man.

"Busy, he said to give you that." The younger man looked at him. "He also told me to tell you the next time he sees you, Mr. Ford; he's going to be prepared to finish what he started back then."

Nate smiled. "Let him try."

The agent rolled up the window and drove off. Nate glanced around and listened to the silence that surround the area. He glanced down at the envelope and walked back inside to see five minutes went by faster than he counted.

"What's that?" Sophie asked.

"A favor," Nate remarked. "A messenger just dropped it off."

"So, he made good on his promise this time," Sophie said.

"I think it's kind of new for him, wouldn't want to rub it in too much," Nate chuckled and put his arm around her.

The next morning Nate went out for some coffee at the café up the street. He took the time to just enjoy the peace and quiet and fresh air. He lifted up the paper and leaned back in the chair.

"Nate," someone's voice came up behind him.

Nate glanced up and over his shoulder to see Maggie standing there. He folded the paper a little shock to see Maggie in Boston.

"Maggie," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a client in Boston. They hired me to help with a display of some of their private collection." Maggie walked over. "But I just got back from London."

He stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and he offered her a seat.

"Another client?"

"I had a funeral to go to," she said.

"Who do you know in London?" he asked.

"It was a friend of the family's," Maggie gave a weak smile.

"Ah I see," he replied.

"How have you been?" Maggie asked.

"Just fine." Nate sat down.

Maggie smiled and sipped her coffee. It didn't take long for them to fall into conversation and reminisce about the past.

"I was going to mail this to you, but I thought it would be best to give it to you in person," Maggie said.

Nate watched as she reached into her purse and pulled out a small envelope out. She handed it to him and he looked at her.

"I thought you would want a copy or so," Maggie said.

Nate looked at the white envelope and opened it. He pulled out photos of when Sam was a baby. He flipped through them and stared at the school pictures and the last one before Sam passed away.

He nodded and stuffed them back in the envelope. His gaze glanced up at Maggie and he gave a weak smile.

"Thank you, Maggie," Nate said.

After a while Maggie got up and headed on her way. He watched as she walked away and it seemed that time once more started. He had forgotten how much he cared for Maggie and at the same time understood how much he had hurt her during the last year of their marriage. He looked down at the envelope and pulled out the pictures and flipped through them. They were a reminder of happier times when he didn't feel so broken.

He walked back to the apartment. He walked in and saw Sophie sitting at the kitchen table reading through the file.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were," Sophie said.

He walked over and he took a seat beside her. She looked at him and smiled.

"What's that?" Sophie pointed to the envelope.

Nate lifted it up and handed it to her. There was no sense in hiding the past from her, she was part of his life and had no intention of leaving him.

"I bumped into Maggie at the café." Nate said. "She gave me these."

Sophie smiled as she flipped through the pictures. She stopped at a picture of him, Sam, and Maggie.

"You look really happy, Nate," Sophie mentioned.

Nate wrinkled his brow and Sophie looked at him. Her eyes filled with curiosity at his reaction. She reached up and patted his cheek.

"Don't look so sad, Nate, I didn't mean it like that," Sophie remarked. "I was just saying this picture of you. It reminds me of you now."

Nate gave a weak smile.

"I know Maggie was a big part of your life and I'm fine with the two of you being friends. I like Maggie," Sophie said. "She's a good person to be in your life, Nate."

He shook his head and Sophie grabbed his hand. "But you have to accept that before you can really move on."

"Soph, I think I can only handle one woman in my life." He kissed her head.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Nate, answer me," Sophie called out.

He smiled and climbed up the stairs leaving Sophie without an answer. He knew she'd want to talk about it, but he liked leaving her in suspense. He was good at that.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Confessions and Security **

_**Los Angeles: Three Weeks Later **_

Sterling started his day waking Olivia up for school then made breakfast. When she got up breakfast was waiting for her.

"I have some business to take care of in town today, I'll make sure I'm there before the last bell," Sterling said. "Don't catch a ride home, I'll pick you up."

"Dad, I know," she said.

Sterling looked at her and she smiled. He shook his head and joined her at the table and lifted the paper up.

When he finally got Olivia to school Sterling made his way downtown. He drove to a place he knew no one would bother him. It was his business that he told Olivia he had to do.

He stepped onto the well kept grounds and walked down the paved pathway. He walked to the furthest point and stopped to see someone he least expected sitting in _his _spot_._ Sterling walked forward and came up just in front.

"Hello, Maggie," Sterling greeted her.

Maggie glanced up and she lightly smiled. She stood up and without hesitation she kissed his cheek and embraced him.

"How are you holding up, Jim?" Maggie asked.

Sterling lightly wrapped his arms around her delicate frame. It was not like him to show affection to just anyone. He closed his eyes tightly and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'm doing fine, just fine," Sterling finally said.

Maggie looked up at him and her eyes were soft. She reached up and stroked his rough cheek.

"You don't have to pretend, Jim, there's no one here to perform in front of." Maggie slipped her arm around his. "It was a beautiful ceremony."

Sterling took a deep breath and looked at Maggie. He gave a weak smile and took a seat on the wooden bench in front of a memorial of those who had fallen while serving. He found comfort admiring the memorial even though it did not pertain to those in foreign countries.

He leaned forward and cupped his hands together. It was seconds that a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked at Maggie as the softness in her eyes over shadowed the happiness that normally resided in them.

"I was horrible to her before she died." Sterling looked forward.

"Did you love her, Jim?" Maggie asked.

Sterling gave a slight nod.

"I loved her very much, I just couldn't marry her," Sterling confessed. "Even though that was the promise I made her father before he passed away. But another broken promise made by a broken man."

Maggie reached over and turned his gaze. "You aren't a broken man, Jim."

He stared at her and she stroked his cheek. Maggie's words of comfort came at a time when he needed some. She smiled a little and he reached up and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you, Maggie," he whispered.

She reached over and embraced him. He leaned forward and let the delicate woman hold him. Perhaps that was the comfort he needed most was to know someone was there. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Come on, how about we have lunch, I'd like to hear some stories about her," Maggie said. "And for that matter I'd like to hear some about you."

Sterling looked at her and Maggie's smile widened. She patted his cheek and stood up. He looked up at her and she stuck her hand out.

"You need this, Jim," she said.

It seemed so natural his hand holding her delicate hand. It was as if Maggie took away that pain and suffering, just by taking his hand. But it wasn't her touch, it was her very presence.

By the mid afternoon Sterling made his way back to the apartment where he did some cleaning before he went to pick up Olivia. He shuffled some things around and when he did something fell out of a stack of papers.

Sterling looked down and stared at the folded piece of paper. He reached for it and picked it up. His curiosity was sparked as he unfolded it. His eyes stared at the elegant handwriting that painted the page. He found himself taking the time to read the letter Lauren had left for him at the hotel.

_Dear James, _

_By the time you read this letter it will be too late to reverse the effects. As you saw I was not there to meet you and Olivia at the airport. It's better this way and maybe I'm a coward to face you after you rejected me. It isn't my place to mock you for who you love. I just wished it was me that you wanted to love. But maybe we were never suppose to be together like my father wanted us to be. I know you tried hard to make a promise come true, but he would understand. I know you will live your life as you see fit and now that Olivia is home with you, she will be your top priority. Keep her safe and don't let her grow up too fast. _

_Now that I have confessed how I feel about you, I must confess something that will change your mind about me. I had hoped things would have turned out different, but I ran out of choices. I had made many trips to visit Claire and Olivia in Dubai and upon one of my trips I knew this was my only chance to help put Livingston on Interpol's radar. It was a mistake and I wish I never did it this way, there is always other ways. The car bomb was my doing; I did not know Claire and Olivia were going to be in the car. I'm so sorry, James. If I knew I wouldn't have let it happen. I killed my own sister and almost killed my only niece. I had to live with that guilt until now. Please, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I will be in peace. But I will understand if you can't. _

_James, remember that it isn't how much you achieve while you're alive, it is how you lived. Take this moment and look past everything. I love you always James._

_Yours forever,_

_Lauren_

Sterling let the note drop from his hands as he let everything he was feeling sink in. He slid down the wall as he stared at the letter of confession. The woman he thought he knew was not the woman she made herself out be in the last moments of her life. She changed in the matter of words. The wild fire of a woman had risked his daughter's life just to put someone on Interpol's radar. He lowered his head and his hand balled up into a fist. He fought the anger that slowly was clouding his thoughts.

"How could you," he muttered. "I trusted you."

He stared at the note that rested on the ground. He reached for it and did what anyone would do after they read such a thing. Sterling ripped it up and gathered the pieces in a pile. He got up and threw it away never to see it again and never tell Olivia about what her aunt did. It would only hurt Olivia and he would hurt more.

Sterling walked to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured a full glass. He took refuge on the couch and picked up the book he was reading.

It soon after his focus on the book was interrupted by a knock on the door. He sighed and got up to answer the door.

When he opened the door there was no one there, but a box sitting on the door step. Sterling lifted the medium size box and carried it inside. He shut the door and stared at the return address which had Olivia's grandparents' address, but the box was addressed to him.

Sterling sat it down and reached for a pair of scissors from off the desk. He cut it open and dug deep into the box. He pulled out a metal box and stared at the initials _LO_ engraved in the metal. Sterling opened the box and found legal document stashed away.

As he pulled them out he found they were deeds to property in London. He reached into the box and pulled out another document which was addressed to him. He wrinkled his brow and broke the wax seal. He pulled the document out and stared at the will.

"My God!" Sterling muttered in shock.

He quickly rushed to the phone and called a lawyer friend to discuss the contents of what was in the box. He looked at his watch finding an hour before picking up Olivia. He quickly changed into more suitable clothing and headed out the door with the deeds and will.

When he reached the office he was greeted by the older man.

"I'm sorry for calling in such short notice," Sterling said. "But I just received these documents today."

The older man glanced down at them and led him into the office. He offered him to take a seat and looked the deeds and will.

"It appears that Ms. O'Conner willed you her property and the money that she had collected over the years." The older man looked up at Sterling. "Jim, you are a very wealthy man, with the exchange rate you're set for life. You won't have to work another day in your life, unless you want to of course."

"I don't need two houses in London," Sterling said.

"Oh, they aren't houses, Jim, they're mansions."

Sterling rubbed his head and a smile touched his lips. He knew Lauren had married money, but he never realized what kind of money. He began to chuckle not sure why she would leave everything to him. Perhaps she wanted him to have something to lean on incase things got rough, but what she left wasn't just something for emergencies it was a lifetime investment.

"And it says there's a private fund for Olivia Sterling," the lawyer said.

"How much?" he asked.

"Two hundred grand."

He shook his head still amused by the careful planning she did to secure her fortune. She never really spent anything on herself except the expensive clothing she often was wearing. But in the end she kept her spending to a modest budget. Now he knew.

Sterling stood up and shook the lawyer's hand. He slipped the will and deeds into a file folder before heading out.

He headed out to go pick up Olivia. Sterling looked down at his phone checking the time. He pulled up to the school and waited for Olivia to come out. Sterling glanced out the window as the flow of students made their way out of the building.

He got out of the car and leaned against the passenger side. When Olivia came in sight he waved to her. She smiled and hurried quickly over and nearly tackled her father. Sterling chuckled as he hugged her.

"Easy, darling you aren't five anymore," Sterling joked.

Olivia looked up at him and smiled. "I figured you'd say that."

"I have a bit of news to tell you." Sterling opened the door for her. "I think we need to go somewhere."

Olivia slipped into the passenger side. He walked to the other side and drove to their favorite café that had become an after school tradition.

"What's the news, Dad?" Olivia asked.

"You're just going to have to wait until we get to the café," Sterling said.

He pulled up to the corner café and they sat in their usual place. They ordered their usual drinks and Sterling looked at Olivia.

"So, the news?" Olivia asked.

"Anxious aren't we now?" Sterling chuckled.

"Well, you said once we were at the café," Olivia said. "Here we are."

Sterling smile and leaned back in the iron back chair. She leaned forward and clasped her hands together.

"Aunt Lauren left us some money, not some, a fortune," Sterling said.

"What!" Olivia said.

"Darling, she left us two homes in London and a lot of money. She also started a fund for you. You don't ever have to worry about a thing anymore."

Olivia slightly frowned and Sterling looked at her. He leaned forward and grabbed her hand.

"Why so disappointed?" Sterling asked.

"It doesn't seem right," Olivia said. "Didn't Aunt Lauren have anyone else like grandma to leave her money?"

Sterling slightly bit his lip and gave her hand a squeeze. "You're mother never told you that she was only her half sister. Your grandfather was married before he married your grandmother to a very wealthy woman."

"What happened?"

"She passed away and your grandfather married your grandmother." Sterling looked at Olivia. "Your aunt never truly got over her death; she became troubled and ran off to join the service. Came back and tried to be someone of society."

"That's when she met you," Olivia remarked. "She told me you were playing chess with her ex-boyfriend from her younger days."

Sterling chuckled and nodded. "And that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

"She always joked that you should have married her instead of Mom. You wouldn't have been so miserable, but you weren't miserable were you, Dad?"

Sterling looked at his daughter and patted her hand. "No, never around you. How could I be, you always made my day bright."

Olivia smiled and placed her other hand onto of his.

"And now? Are you happy now?" Olivia asked.

"Of course, I have everything I need right now." Sterling smiled. "I don't need anything more."

"You're such a horrible liar," Olivia smiled.

"Am I? I thought I was a fantastic liar. Hmm, I guess I'm a little rusty."

Olivia reached for her coffee and paused.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, anything?"

Olivia bit her lip slightly and Sterling looked at her. He knew it was a personal question and she was trying to phrase it just right. He leaned back and lifted his cup to his lips.

"I saw a picture the other day of you, Mr. Ford, and some woman, who was she?"

Sterling set the cup down and clasped his hands together.

"A friend. Her name is Maggie. She worked with me on some cases when I was at I.Y.S. But she was married to Mr. Ford." Sterling looked at her.

"You and Mr. Ford aren't friends any longer?"

"No, darling, he tends to tread on a different path, one I don't agree on. We view society differently."

"But you asked for his help, you called him a thief. Is he?"

"What happened to the question you wanted to ask?" Sterling changed the subject.

"Sorry, I forgot." Olivia smiled.

Sterling gave her hand a pat and they moved on to a different subject.

Later that evening Olivia was working on homework while Sterling prepared supper for them. He reached under the cabinet and pulled out the bottle of Scotch to pour a glass. He glanced up and saw Olivia looking up.

"You promised, Dad," Olivia said.

"I promise one glass. Just a small one." Sterling lifted the shallow glass.

Olivia sighed and Sterling placed the bottle back under the cabinet. He saw her smile and returned to her homework. He had promised that he would limit his intake of liquor around her. He was trying to make her life better, not stressful, so he decided around her he would have one drink. But on the occasion like earlier he'd have a glass or two.

It was when they were about to sit down to dinner when someone knocked on the door. Sterling looked at the time and got up. It was late for visitors and he wasn't expecting anything from work.

He walked to the door and opened it to see the surprise visitor.

"Maggie," Sterling said.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Olivia and I were just sitting down to dinner," Sterling said.

"Dad," Olivia whispered.

Sterling turned to Olivia.

"Ask her to join us," Olivia remarked.

Sterling turned to Maggie and smiled. "Olivia wants to know if you'd like to join us."

"I would like that."

He stepped to the side and Maggie walked in. She glanced around the living area and looked at Sterling.

"This way." Sterling motion towards the right.

Maggie looked over at the table and Olivia smiled.

"Maggie, this is my daughter Olivia," Sterling introduced her to Olivia.

"A pleasure to meet you, Olivia," Maggie said.

"Nice to meet you, Maggie." Olivia smiled and turned to Sterling.

He gave smile and made another plate and brought another glass of tea to the table. They took a seat and it seemed Olivia took a shine to Maggie. He watched as Maggie talked about her job with Olivia and things he had really no intention to join in.

Later Olivia went to get ready for the next day leaving Maggie and him alone.

"She's a wonderful girl, Jim," Maggie said as they still sat at the table.

"She is, smart and open minded."

Maggie looked at him and he gave a half hearted smile.

"How is she taking her aunt's passing?"

"Quite well. Better than her father is." Sterling slightly frowned.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked.

He looked away for a moment and glanced over his shoulder seeing Olivia's door shut. He turned back to Maggie as she became curious.

"It's nothing," Sterling remarked. "I just feel guilty."

"Why?"

Sterling looked at Maggie and lifted the plates up from the table. He shuffled off to the kitchen and let the water wash over the plates.

"Jim?" Maggie's voice raised question.

He turned and looked at her as she got up from the table. He shut off the water and looked at the dishes soaking in the sink. There was no real reason he should be ashamed of how he felt.

"Why do you feel guilty?" Maggie asked.

Sterling walked towards the counter that separated him from the dining area. Maggie leaned against the other side.

"I'm keeping something from my daughter," Sterling said. "In Lauren's letter to me, her last letter, she confessed that in order to get Interpol's attention on a mark she set up a car bomb. That same day my daughter and her mother got in the car. Her mother was killed and my daughter almost."

Maggie gasped and Sterling reached for the Scotch. He pulled two glasses down and poured them both a glass.

"How do you live with knowing that someone did that without thinking about who could have gotten hurt?" Sterling lifted the glass up. "I don't know if I could forgive her and if my daughter could."

Maggie looked away for a moment and turned back to him. "It will take time, Jim. She thought it was a way out. Maybe they weren't suppose to be in that car that day. Not defending her actions, but maybe it was just that."

Sterling nodded and walked around and guided Maggie to the couch. He sat down the glass and leaned back. He looked at Maggie as she took a seat beside him and smiled.

If there was a moment to not be a coward about how he felt it was that moment. She seemed comfortable next to him, but something stopped him from telling her.

"Now that Olivia is back, what are you going to do?" Maggie asked.

"I've taken a leave of absence, I can't afford to let this time pass with my daughter," Sterling said. "I've missed too many years."

Maggie gave a weak smile and Sterling watched her eyes lose a bit of their light. He reached over and grabbed her hand. Her gaze was slightly surprised by his gesture.

"I'm sorry, Maggie," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For being the pompous ass I know I was in the past. I was too absorbed in my own mission, I wasn't very supportive." Sterling looked at her.

Maggie glanced down at his hand holding hers then looked up. She reached up and gently stroked his cheek.

"Jim, you are still a pompous ass, but you have a heart of gold," Maggie said with a smile.

Sterling chuckled and raised her hand to his lips. "Perhaps that's why I have survived as long as I have."

She nodded and Sterling leaned towards her and kissed Maggie. But it was to his surprise that she returned the bold move.

Maggie pulled away and looked at him as a smile spread across her lips.

"Don't change, Jim, I like the person you've become," Maggie mentioned.

Sterling chuckled and lightly tucked some of her hair behind her ear. He placed his hand on her cheek and leaned forward to once more kiss the woman who actually kept him from shattering.

"I'll try not to," he whispered


End file.
